The Wind That Blew My Heart Away
by FriendlyGirl333
Summary: BALEY! This story is full of drama, baleyness, and lust! did I mention romance? Its intense. Baley.
1. New Friendships And Old Lovers

Haley's POV:

I sat at the table in the quad looking around at my peers. I was waiting for Lucas, my best friend, who was running late for our lunch. It wasn't really like him to be late for a simple lunch at school, but then again he is dating Brooke and they have been attached to the hip. Well until recently, she's been kind of drifting back to her friends which only includes me when I'm hanging out with Peyton. I traced my finger along the stitching in the leg of my jeans as I looked around for any sign of Lucas. I soon spotted Brooke walking slowly as she looked at the ground. I looked around her to see if I could spot Lucas following her trail but he was no where in sight. She quickly glimpsed up and our eyes locked and she slowly made her way towards me. As she got closer, I noticed her eyes were puffy with redness and her face was wet. She bit her lip before she whispered a soft 'hi' and sat next to me.

"What's wrong Brooke?" I asked as I played with my fingers, obviously uncomfortable with the whole situation considering I rarely talk to her alone.

"Lucas and I broke up." I could feel my eyes instantly widen and I grabbed her hand and softly rubbed her arm.

"Why? What happened?"

A couple of fresh tears slipped down her already tear stained cheeks before she took a deep breath and released. "I walked into the library and he was making out with Peyton."

"Oh my god!" I yelled causing her to slightly jump and she looked around to see if anyone noticed but I was too pissed to care. "Again? How could he do that! He said that he wanted to be with you after doing it the damn first time and then he does it again."

"Yeah, I know." She said with a soft sniffle.

"That son of a bitch!" I said as I continued on with my rant. I looked into her eyes and could see the enormous pain that she was holding in. I softened my anger and pulled her into a hug. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to get out of here." She said after we pulled apart. I nodded my head as she stood up and put her bag on her shoulder. "Thank you, Haley." She turned and began to walk away.

Holy shit, did she actually say my name? "Brooke-- wait!" I yelled as I picked up my stuff and followed her.

"Yeah?"

"Look, I know you're living with Peyton, so do you want to come to my apartment with me?"

"You sure? I mean-- I don't want you to have to miss school because of my issues." I nodded my head with a smile which causes her eyes to slightly lighten up.

"I could use a break from this place." I said as we walked towards our cars.

* * *

Brooke's POV:

"You never really told me what happened between you and Nathan." I said as we sat on her couch and watched tv. We actually weren't watching tv as much as we were talking.

"Well that's because we don't really hang out." She said quietly as she looked at the tv screen. I feel like a total bitch. I guess it's hard for me to make new friends so I always ignored her when she was with Peyton or Lucas. Ugh, Lucas. I don't understand how he could do this to me again or Peyton for that matter! I zoned back to Haley when she shifted uncomfortably from the silence I was giving her.

"Look, Haley. I know I can be a real bitch but I'm sorry. I guess I just don't let people in easily but if you want to, I'd like to start fresh and get to know you."

She paused before she turned to me and smiled. "I'd like that too." I smiled back and after a few moments I decided to strike the conversation back up. "So about Nathan?"

"Oh right." She said as she turned on the couch to face me completely. "I'm not really sure what happened between us. I guess I just never really felt good enough for him so I started shutting him out more and more until we fell out of love."

"Wow." I replied in total shock. I had no idea what to say to her.

"Yeah but I'm okay with it. It's still weird to be in this apartment but I don't have any other place to go so here I am."

"Was it-- was it hard to get over him?" I said trying to get it out without crying.

"At first but I had Luca-- sorry." Her eyes opened wide and she placed a hand on my arm causing goose bumps to rise.

"No, it's okay." I smiled and waved my other hand that told her to continue.

"Well, Lucas was there for me and it helped to know I had somebody."

"Great. My parents are gone and Peyton is a total bitch so I guess I'm left with no one." I replied sarcastically as I threw my arms up in the air losing Haley's hand. I instantly missed the touch for some weird reason.

"Brooke, you know I'm here for you." She said with a small smile. I smiled back before I pulled her into a hug and got the sense of security back. I sighed as I let my worries blow out.

"Thanks." A small knock came at the door causing Haley to pull back and walk towards the door. I almost wanted to cry out in frustration from losing the sense of security again but I pulled it together.

Haley opened the door and Lucas was standing there.

"Hey Hales." He said with a smile as he stepped into the room. He noticed that I was sitting on the couch and he smiled at me.

"What the hell do you want Lucas?" Haley said with a growl in her tone.

"What's your problem?" He said as his eyebrows scrunched together. I could almost punch him for that look but I just keep quiet as Haley scolded him.

"What's my problem? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Okay Haley, I don't know what's wrong with you but I just came to see if my girlfriend is here. Bevin told me she left with you." Haley spun around and looked at me in confusion. I guess it's my cue to finally say something so I took a deep breath and stood up.

"Haley, can you give me a minute alone with Lucas?" She raised her eyebrows, still clearly confused. "Please?" I nodded my head to let her know it was okay.

"Alright I'm going to go to the store." She grabbed her keys and stepped out before shutting the door.

"Why is she so pissed?" He asked after he hugged me and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Oh you know--" I replied nonchalantly "So did you hang out with Peyton today? I can smell her perfume."

"Uh yeah actually. She hung out with me while I read a book."

"Oh so that's what you call it nowadays?" I replied as I placed a hand on my hip. The anger was bubbling through my veins and it took every ounce in me not too punch him right in his squinty face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well I just didn't know reading involved MAKING OUT IN THE FICTION SECTION!" I said now raising my voice as I slammed my hand into his chest.

"Brooke--"

"No Lucas! I gave you another chance after the first time but you blew it. Do you even love me at all?"

"Of course I do!" I snorted as I laughed in his face at the bullshit he was trying to present to me.

"Just not enough."

"I'm sorry Brooke. I don't know why I did it, I guess I just can't let her go."

"So let me go! Let me the fuck go, Lucas! Don't talk to me and stay the hell away from me! We're done." He nodded his head and slowly walked towards the door.

"Brooke--" He said after opening the door. "I'm sorry."

I nodded my head and let the tears finally drop from my eyes, that I so desperately tried to hold in. "So am I."

* * *

Haley's POV:

I opened the front door to my apartment and found Brooke asleep on the couch. I smiled sadly as I looked at the tears that were stained on her rosy cheeks. I set the bags down on the counter and sighed as the day's events rushed through my head.

"Haley?"

I looked over at the couch and Brooke sat up before spotting me. She slightly smiled and walked over to me.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about earlier."

"It's okay." I said simply.

"I didn't say anything when I saw them together. I guess I just freaked out and ran but when he came over earlier, I ended it." She said as if she was trying to explain it even though it didn't bother me.

"It's okay Brooke but are you okay?" I turned and looked at her. The pain was apparent on her face and the tears filled her hazel eyes.

"I will be." She smiled at me before she looked over at my bags. "So what's in there?"

"Some Chinese take out, ice cream, and some movies." A smile shined through causing me to feel a sense of relief knowing that she was feeling a bit better. I pulled out the take out and handed it to her and put the ice cream in the freezer.

"Thanks, Hales." I looked at her and my heart couldn't help but melt at the sound of her giving me a nick name besides tutor girl.

"Anytime."

After we spent a couple of hours watching the movie and eating the Chinese we were almost asleep. She began to stir which caused me to sit up. I noticed she had just been laying in my lap and I missed the warmth that was taken away when she got up and if you found that dirty then quit it, sickos!

"I guess I better get going."

I raised an eyebrow as I tried to figure out where she could be going. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get a hotel room and stay there for a few weeks until I can find an apartment."

"Brooke, you can stay with me. I don't want you to have to pay for a hotel. Just stay as long as you need until you find an apartment."

"Your sure?" She asked in a hopeful voice.

I nodded with a smile, "Of course."

I got up and walked into my bedroom, expecting her to follow but she didn't.

"Brooke?" I yelled and she quickly appeared at my bedroom door.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?" I asked as I pulled the covers to my bed down.

"Sleeping in the living room?" She said in an asking way.

"You can sleep in here." I said with a smile as I handed her a pair of my shorts and a t shirt from my dresser.

"Thanks." She replied as she took off her clothes right in front of me. I couldn't help but stare at her amazing---body. Her abs were completely toned and smooth looking and she had lean legs. I tore my eyes away from her and got into the bed and she quickly joined me.

I closed my eyes for a few minutes but I noticed Brooke was tossing and turning and getting frustrated at that.

"Haley?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think-- never mind."

I rolled over and looked at her, "What? Just tell me."

"Do you think you could hold me? I'm using to Lucas holding me at night. I'm sorry that must have sounded really weird." She sighed before breathing out loudly.

"I don't mind." Wow I can't believe how secure I'm feeling about all of this.

"Really?" I could tell the surprise in her voice and it made me smile.

"Really, now come here." She pushed herself back against me and I wrapped my arm around her waist and held her against me.

"Thanks." She whispered before I heard light snores coming from her.

"No problem." I whispered.

* * *

Oh my god are you completely shocked as I am? I know I said I wasn't going to do a Baley again but I just had to. I have a brucas story but I just don't have the passion to write it right now so I will be doing this one until I get back in the mood for some brucas. Let me know what you think!


	2. Feeling A Moment

Haley's POV:

I woke up to the rays of sun shining through the blinds. I felt warmth causing me to look over and I realized I was still holding Brooke, only now Brooke had rolled over and our faces were inches if not centimeters apart. Her eyes were puffy from her waking up multiple times throughout the night and crying herself back to sleep. Her face still looks just as beautiful-- woah, that was a weird thought. I looked at her face once again and smiled. She shifted as if she was uncomfortable and then snuggled up against me with her lips pressed to my neck. The sensations felt as if they were burning my skin but I didn't want to lose that feeling. I almost jumped when she mumbled something against my neck but then she rolled over causing me to sigh. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to know you're a horrible sleeper." I said with a small smile, causing her to grin. "Ready to get up?"

She groaned and threw a pillow over her face, "How bout I just lay here and you smother me with a pillow until I die!" She lifted the pillow slightly to look at me and I shook my head.

"Or we could get up and do something productive with ourselves." I said replied enthusiastically-- okay I tried.

"I don't want to!" She groaned as she replaced the pillow over her face.

"Come on!" I said as I got up and dragged her with me.

"Go take a hot shower while I make breakfast." I said as I slapped her butt causing her to groan as she walked into the bathroom and slammed the door.

I smiled as I pulled out the pancake mix.

* * *

Brooke's POV:

I sighed as I walked out of the bathroom and smelled the bacon cooking. I dried my hair with a towel as I sat on a barstool and watched her finishing up the food.

"Feel better?" She asked as she placed a plate of pancakes, bacon, and hash browns in front of me.

"Yes Ms. James, you are quit the doctor." I smirked as I ripped off a piece of bacon and popped it in my mouth. It made my mouth water at how good it was. "And an amazing cook, I might add." I winked at her as I chewed another piece.

She smiled at me as she began putting her food on a plate and I quickly noticed that her shirt had risen up and I could see her flat stomach which quickly made me realize she was wearing really short shorts. I popped another piece of bacon in my mouth and tried to chew but I just couldn't stop staring.

"Is there something on me?" She asked as she looked down. I tried to defend myself but the bacon got caught in my throat and I began coughing furiously. I couldn't catch my breath and I began wheezing as I fell out of the chair and landed on my back causing the bacon to fly out of my mouth.

"Fucking Bitch!" I yelled, not knowing what other words to use.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked as she ran over to me and helped me back into my chair.

"I nodded my head before placing my head in my hands as I placed my elbows on the counter. "No there's nothing on you it-- it fell off." I sighed and continued to look at my food, trying to decide if I even wanted to try to eat any more of the homicidal bacon.

I heard a weird noise and I could see Haley slightly shaking in the corner of my eye. I looked over to see her trying to hold back laughter but once we locked eyes she exploded like a laughter bomb.

"You're laughing?" I asked shocked as I glared at her.

"I'm sorry--" She said as she tried to calm herself down. "But you should have seen your face when you went flying backwards and the bacon shot out of your mouth like no tomorrow." She laughed a few more times before she sighed and wiped the tears out of her eyes.

I raised my eyebrow as I continued glaring at her, "Oh it is so on!" I yelled at her as I lunged forward and tackled her to the ground. Luckily we landed on the carpet but it still knocked the breath out of her. I smiled as I sat on her waist and pinned both of her arms down with one hand and tickled her sides with my free hand causing her to squeal with laughter.

"Pleaasee-- Brooke--Stop!" She said in between fits of laughter. I quit tickling her but I continued to hold her in place.

"Promise not to make fun of me?" I said trying to make a deal with her.

She nodded her head furiously as she smiled, "Promise." I raised an eyebrow before I slowly got off of her. She slowly sat up as she eyed me but then she placed both hands on her neck and acted like she was choking before she jumped up and tried to run away.

"You promised!" I yelled as I was about to run after her but a knock came at the door.

I wasn't sure if I should open the door considering it was Haley's apartment but since Haley ran off like a little coward I guess I have to. I walked over to the door and opened it to see a certain blonde that I felt like stabbing.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in my husky angry voice.

"Oh-- Brooke. Sorry I just came to talk to Haley but I did talk to Lucas and he--"

"Of course you talked to Lucas you backstabbing whore!" I know I was being a little dramatic but what best friend does this to you twice?

"Yeah he told me you saw and I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? You're sorry that you screwed me over for the second time? That's grand Peyton, but you can take that apology and shove it right up your--"

"Peyton you need to leave!" I turned to see Haley standing there and you could almost see the fumes shooting out of her ears.

I turned to Peyton and she slightly nodded but before she walked away she looked at me and said, "I wouldn't have done it if I didn't love him Brooke."

I rolled my eyes before slamming the door shut and yelling, "Bitch!"

I huffed as I turned around a looked at Haley who tried to give me a sympathetic smile. "Sorry." She said quietly.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. Who knew that Haley James would be defending me for the past couple of days." I said with a slanted smile as I walked towards her bedroom. "I feel like going to the beach, wanna go?"

"Sure." She yelled before she joined me in the bedroom.

"Shit. I didn't even think about how I don't have any of my stuff."

"It's okay, you can borrow a spare bathing suit."

"Thanks." I said with a smile. She was being extremely sweet about everything, I don't know how we didn't become friends sooner-- oh yeah it's because I'm a bitch.

"I have a red one and a white one." She said as she showed me my choices. "But I personally think you should wear the red one."

"And why is that?"

"Because I think red looks good on you." I don't think anyone has ever made me blush until then. This girl has some sort of an effect of me.

"Red it is." I said as I made my way to the bathroom to change but before I walked out I said, "Oh and we have to make a quick stop before we go to the beach." I smirked at her before exiting.

* * *

Haley's POV:

"No way!" I said as we sat in the sand as the sun began to go down.

"Come on Haley!"

"No that's gross!" I replied.

"Hales, I didn't buy this for no reason." I groaned as I took the glass from her and downed the shot. The liquid burned my throat and I instantly began coughing.

"Ugh!"

"Alright a couple more and you should be good." She replied with a smirk as she filled the shot glass once more. She was already pretty buzzed if not drunk.

"No I hate liquor!"

"Come on, Haley." She looked serious now as she took one of my hand into her own after pouring the shot. "I promise I'll take care of you." I couldn't help but feel completely safe with those words so I took the shot and downed it and let her poor one more and downed that as well. She jumped up from our little palette of blankets and grabbed my hand before leading me to the ocean. I stumbled and almost fell on the way to the water but I made it and the water was freezing.

"Shit, Brooke! It's cold."

"Come 'ere, I'll warm you up." She replied as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Butterflies roamed through my stomach and I wasn't sure if it was because of the alcohol or because of the suggestion she just gave me. I smiled as I jokingly ran to her with open arms but she really did hold me. Yeah that was until she pulled me underwater with her and the water felt like it was going to kill me with how cold it was.

"Buhbbrrrooke." I mumbled out after we raised out of the water. "It's tttoo cccolddd fffor thiss."

She nodded her head as she shivered as well and she grabbed my hand and led me out of the water. "I have an idea." I said excitedly as the alcohol was clearly hitting me hard at this point.

"What?" She replied, equally intoxicated.

I picked up the big blankets then I faced her, "Turn around!" I demanded so she did as she was told. "I'm going to jump on your back. One- twoooo- freee!" I jumped and she held my legs up but we almost fell backwards as I pulled the blankets around my shoulders but then I leaned against her and wrapped them around both of us. I could smell the scent of vanilla and salty water in her hair and I strongly breathed it in. She giggled as she slowly made her way up some wooden steps to the parking lot but there was an officer shining a light in our face when we made it to the top.

"Can you turn off that bright light, please?" Brooke slurred as she set me down. The officer turned off the light and walked closer to that.

"I'm going to need to see your id's." I looked at Brooke, clearly scared considering Brooke was the only one with the Id. She pulled her id out of the pocket in her shorts and the officer nodded before handing it back and turning to me.

"I don't have one." I stuttered.

"Alright, downtown it is. Let's go." He grabbed my arm and began dragging me with him but Brooke apparently didn't like this because she grabbed my other arm and pulled me back.

"You can't do that!" She yelled but the officer jerked me back towards him.

"Do you want to go downtown too?"

She jerked me back towards her, all of the movement was starting to make me feel nauseous.

"Not even a whore would want to go downtown on you!" She replied smugly.

"Guys--" I tried to say but they weren't paying attention.

"Your pushing the limit, miss!"

"Guys--" I couldn't even get the rest of what I was going to say when the vomit exploded from my mouth and landed all over the officers pants and shoes. Brooke's mouth dropped as well as the officer who stared down at his pants.

"You--" He said as he pointed to Brooke, "Go away! And you--" He said now directing his attention towards me, "Downtown-- NOW!"

* * *

I cried as I sat in a cell with a couple of whores, waiting to see if Brooke was ever going to come bail me out. The gate door finally opened and a security guard stepped in, "Ms. James?" I looked up and quickly jumped up to get out of that infested shit of a cell. Brooke ran towards me and pulled me into a hug.

"You okay?" She asked as she stroked my back while I slightly cried.

"Yeah. Can we just get out of here?" I asked with a sniffle.

"Of course." She grabbed my hand and led me to the car.

* * *

Brookes' POV:

When we got home we both changed into something more comfortable and went directly to bed. I wasn't sure if Haley would be comfortable with holding me again so I just moved around uncomfortably and sighed. I felt and arm mover over my waist which caused me to grin. I scooted myself back until I was against her warmth.

"You don't have to ask." She said softly.

"Thanks, Haley." I took one of her hands and began to play with her fingers.

"Thanks for coming to get me." She whispered as she sighed.

"I told you I'd take care of you." I said with a small smile as I laced our fingers. She nestled her head into the back of my neck as she pulled me closer to her. "Good night."

"Good night, Tigger."

* * *

Yay all of my Baley readers are back! and new readers! I actually transformed this girl who hated baley into liking this which is like idk it feels great. To those who are confused I AM continuing this story, obviously since I have a second chapter. So stay with me and keep up the reviews.

Crashspike22: Thanks for the review. i'm glad you like it and thanks for the review.

Collis1onCourse:Thanks so much for the review i'm glad you like it and i hope you like this one as well.

spashley20: haha I know i know that's why i did this one. Thanks for the review I hope you like this chapter and thanks for the compliment.

Sophi20: Well great then! haha. thanks for the review and i hope you like this chapter.

miralinda: I know!!! lol. Thanks so much for the review and i'm glad you like it. I hope you like this chapter.

Baley-fo-life: OMG BIATCH I KNOW! lol. awww thanks so much! i love your super long reviews they make me super excited. haha. I don't care I love it dirty! hahaha. Well thanks for the review and I'm glad you like it. I hope you like this one as well.

OMGOTH23: Me too! I know i didn't really feel like writing her insecure because everyone does and it's old news. I'm more having Brooke have her softness and her bitchiness at the same time haha. Thanks for the review. I hope you liked this one as well.

: Haha nope not a one shot! Thanks so much for your review it made me feel like a good writer haha. Thanks so much for the review and i hope you like this chapter.

Well that's it folks. thanks for the reviews!!!! i appreciate them so much.


	3. What Comes After The Blues

Agggh I forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter so here it is, don't sue me!

Disclaimer: Mark freakin shwaun own this freakin show but I wish I freakin did. Thanks for rubbing it in.

* * *

Haley's POV:

"Come on Brooke, time to go!" I said as I playfully hit her ass.

"I don't want to go to school!" She mumbled into her pillow.

"Fine. I guess you won't get to see Cooper when he drops Nathan off. I heard he was back in town."

She jumped up and looked at me with wide eyes, "Hot Uncle Cooper?"

I nodded my head, "Yep and if you want to see him then you better hurry." She jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

"You better not leave without me!" She yelled with what sounded like a toothbrush in her mouth.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Brooke!" I grabbed her arm to stop her.

"I can't believe you would do that to me!" She said as she glared at me.

"I didn't think it would make you this mad." I ran my hand down her arm and grasped her hand.

"Well don't tell me Hot Uncle Cooper is here when he isn't!"

I rolled my eyes and laughed at how immature she was being, "Okay, I'm sorry. I was just trying to get you out of bed." She huffed and nodded before linking our arms and continuing down the hallway. As we walked down the hallway to my locker, I noticed people were staring at us and whispering. I looked at Brooke and I think she noticed it too.

"I guess they heard about the break up." I said quietly to her as I unlinked our arms and unlocked my locker. I grabbed a couple books and closed it before looking at Brooke. She looked-- distant to say the least. She wasn't really focused on anything and she wasn't saying anything. I noticed Bevin walking towards us with a couple of the other cheerleaders so I nudged Brooke's arm to get her to notice. She plastered on a fake smile and waved.

"Hey Brooke." Bevin said with a sympathetic smile.

"Hey Bevin."

"We all heard about your break up and we're really sorry." She raised an arm and lightly touched Brooke's arm which cause me to get a little-- jealous? No that can't be it. Irritated-- yeah irritated.

"It's fine. His loss right?" She said as she fake laughed and shrugged it off.

"Definitely." She replied with a big stupid grin before walking off.

"You okay?" I whispered as the people still stared.

"I need to get out of here." I could tell by the hardness in her voice that she was trying to keep from crying.

"Want me to come with you?"

She shook her head, "No, just stay in school. I'll be fine."

I nodded my head in reply before grabbing a key from my bag, "Here's the key to my apartment."

"Thanks, Hales." She gave me a quick hug before walking out of the building.

* * *

At lunch I was unsure of where to sit. I hadn't exactly talked to Lucas since the day he came to the apartment and I couldn't bring myself to talk to Peyton after what she did to Brooke. I don't like taking sides but it really hurt me to see Brooke hurt and I had resentment towards the both of them but for the sake of my friendship with Lucas, I figured this could be a good time to talk to him if any time.

I casually walked over to where Lucas was sitting and sat my stuff down in front of him, "Hey." I said quietly as I sat down in front of him.

He looked up at me and squinted his eyes, "Hey."

"How are you doing?" I honestly wanted to know. I mean we have been best friends since we were five.

"Not too good." He replied before taking a swig of his water then he sat it down on the table.

"Want to explain?"

"I messed up Haley. I wish I could take it back but I can't." I sighed as I looked at the hurt in his eyes.

"So why'd you do it?"

"Ever since Brooke and I got back together, I feel like everyone thought I was making a mistake. They expected me to end up with Peyton and she did too. I guess I made myself believe that and I couldn't bring myself to tell Brooke that."

"So you're with Peyton now?" I took the food out of my lunch bag and sat it in front of me but I didn't have much of an appetite so I just stared at it.

"No." He replied simply which caused me to look at him.

"What?"

"I realized that just because people thought we were meant for each other doesn't mean we are. I miss Brooke and if I ever get a chance to fix it then I will."

"Luke, you are such a great guy but you take things for granted and realize what you want after you lose it. Please, I'm begging you, don't drag Brooke back into that. She deserves a lot more."

"I know." He said quietly with his head down. "It's just hard knowing that I love someone so much but I can never be with them."

"I know the feeling." I mumbled.

"What?" He looked up at me and I could feel my cheeks burn.

"Nothing, I-- got to go. I'll see you later, Lucas." I jumped up but he called my name before I could walk away. "Yeah?"

"Please don't be mad at me."

I sighed and softly smiled at him, "I'm not Lucas. I'm not." I turned and began to walk away but before I did I turned and said, "Just clean up your act." He smiled and nodded.

* * *

I sat in English class during 5th period. I tried to listen to the lecture but all I could think about was both Brooke and Lucas. They are both so broken and there's nothing I can do about it. A vibration came from my pocket so I pulled out my phone. I had a new text message from Brooke, causing me to smile.

_'Can you come home now?'_

_'You okay?'_ I replied.

_'Yes. Hurry.'_

I put my phone in my pocket before grabbing my bag and walked to the door.

"Ms. James, where do you think you're going?" Shit I completely forgot I was in class.

I started making sick faces, "I feel like I'm going to throw up." I said before placing a hand over my mouth, acting as if I was trying to stop myself.

"Oh-- okay, you're excused." I nodded before running out and walked towards my car.

* * *

I opened the door to my apartment but Brooke wasn't in the living room. "Brooke?" I yelled as I looked around.

"Be right out!" She yelled from our bedroom. I smiled as I threw my bag on the couch and went to the refrigerator. I pulled out two water bottles and opened one before taking a drink. Brooke appeared in front of me so I handed her the extra water.

"Thanks." She said with a smile as she took it from me.

"Come with me." She grabbed my hand and led me to the bedroom but before we went in she stopped me. "Close your eyes."

I laughed but I closed my eyes and let her lead me inside. Finally she told me to open my eyes and when I did there was a keyboard against the wall. I felt butterflies in my stomach as my mouth dropped. I looked at her and smiled before I pulled her into a hug.

"It's beautiful." I whispered into her ear.

After we pulled back she smiled at me, "It's just a little thank you for helping me lately."

"That's a big thank you, Brooke! You don't know how much this means to me."

She raised an eyebrow and gave me a smirk, "I will if you play a song for me." My smile quickly faded and I nervously bit my lip.

"I've-- I've never played for anyone, not even Nathan."

She looked at me with such an intensity that I've never seen from her. She set both my water and her's on the table before taking my hands into hers like she did at the beach. "Come on Haley, play for me. I'll protect you." I paused for a moment as I tried to think of a way to get out of it but if this is what she wanted then I guess I'll give it to her. I nodded and took a deep breath before I let go of her hands and sat on the stool. I turned on the power and thought about the song I wanted to sing.

I looked at her and smiled, "I've been writing this song." I set my fingertips on the keys and began playing.

_"You want to stay with me in the morning  
You only hold me when I sleep  
I was meant to tread the water  
Now I've gotten in too deep  
For every piece of me that wants you  
Another piece backs away_

'Cause you give me something  
That makes me scared, alright  
This could be nothing  
But I'm willing to give it a try  
Please give me something  
'Cause someday I might know my heart

_But it might me a second too late  
And the words that I could never say  
Gonna come out anyway_

'Cause you give me something  
That makes me scared, alright  
This could be nothing  
But I'm willing to give it a try  
Please give me something

'Cause you give me something  
That makes me scared, alright  
This could be nothing  
But I'm willing to give it a try  
Please give me something  
'Cause someday I might know my heart  
Know my heart, know my heart, know my heart"

"Wow." I head her whisper after I finished. I didn't say anything I just kept my fingers on the keys. I mean after singing that, it had to be obvious about who it was about. I don't even know how I got the courage to sing it. I didn't even realize that I was breathing heavily until I held my breath when I heard my name being called.

"Haley? Hello!?" I turned around and faced her and she was looking at me with those same intense eyes.

"Sorry I kind of zoned out."

"It's okay. That song was amazing."

"Thanks."

"Who was it about?" I looked at her in disbelief for not figuring it out. I rolled my eyes and stormed off down the hallway, grabbing my keys along the way.

"Haley what's wrong? Where are you going?" She yelled out as she ran after me.

"I'm going to go pick up an extra shift at the café!" I yelled before I slammed the front door.

* * *

Brooke's POV:

Everything had been a blur after I gave her the keyboard. I just kind of sat around the apartment, waiting to see if she would come back but now it's dark. I grab my keys and head over to the Café.

Unfortunately it was raining and when I arrived at the café, it was locked. The sign said closed and most of the lights were off except for the ones in the back. I pounded on the door as I got drenched in water. I saw her walk towards the door but once she saw it was me she glared.

"Come on, Haley! It's cold!" I yelled as I started to shiver.

She rolled her eyes and opened the door to let me in. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she stared me down.

"Trying to see why you freaked out on me back at the apartment!" I said a little too loudly.

"Brooke it was hard singing in front of you but it was hard singing that song especially."

I looked down at my hands as I played with my fingers, "Why?"

"You seriously don't know!?" She huffed and turned around to walk away.

"Wait!" I yelled, now looking at her. She turned around and looked at me. "I think I know, I'm just afraid."

"Well how do you think I feel?" I nodded my head as I looked at her delicate face, showing all of her emotions.

"What if I'm wrong about what I'm thinking?" I asked. I think this is the most vulnerable I have ever felt.

"Follow your heart, Brooke Davis." I bit my lower lip as I contemplated my choices and how this could effect everything. I slowly walked towards her and took one of her hands into mine then I took my other hand and placed it on her cheek. I let it linger there for a few moments before I ran it back through her hair and down to her neck, pulling her closer to me until our lips met in a passionate yet delicate kiss. I have never felt more electricity in a single kiss. We both pulled back when air became an issue.

"Please tell me I was right?"

"Well it was about Nathan but this will do." She said jokingly, she better have been joking, before she pulled me into another heated kiss.

* * *

The song I used in this chapter is called 'You Give Me Something', by James Morrison. I took out some of the lyrics that I didn't want. Oh and thank you to The Verve Pipe for the song The Freshmen that got me through this chapter.

Rain1657: Yay! You reviewed! I was hoping you would. I'm glad you like this Baley story as well. I wasn't sure If I could pull out another one but here it is! Tell me what you about this chapter. Thanks for the review.

Areader97: Thanks for the review.

Irish3girl: Thanks so much for the review. I really appreciate your words of kindness.

Sophi20: Haha thanks so much. Of course I'll finish it, what do you take me for? Lol jk.

OMGOTH23: Thanks so much! Yeah I think people didn't really see how tough Haley actually was. She was always supporting people and they keep writing Brooke as the tough one when we saw how insecure she was so I thought I'd switch it up a bit. I'm glad you enjoy it. Hope you like this chapter as well, pleas review.

Mirlanda: Thanks so much. I know I love them as a couple.

Collis1onCourse: Haha Thank you. Lol! I know I would totally throw up myself! I know I had to add some fluffyness to it. I'm glad you liked it and I hope you like this one as well.

Baley-fo-life: I'm sure you did but I love hearing it! Haha. Well I've never heard that one before but I'll take it lol. You know me I have to add some funny scenes to lighten it up, hehe. Well peel your eyes no longer, for here is your new chapter!

Spashley20: I know at least Brooke was there to take care of her! Thanks so much, that means a lot to me! Haha no problem, anytime. Thanks for the review. I hope you liked this chapter.

Crashspike22: Thanks so much! I don't it just seems easier for me to write it this way but some people write differently. Thanks so much for the encouraging words. I really appreciate them. I hope you like this chapter.


	4. Early Mornings And Sleepless Nights

So sorry for the long wait but I've been mad busy with school and work but I hope you guys like this because I knocked it out in a few hours so you guys could read it tonight. I know last chapter was mostly Haley POV but I think this will mostly be Brooke's.

* * *

Brooke's POV:

Have you ever had a moment that's so perfect that you think it couldn't possibly be real. I'm living this moment at exactly 3:23 A.M. which is ironic considering it's both Lucas and Nathan's jersey numbers but who gives a fuck because at this moment, I'm cuddled up next to Haley James in the Café as the rain is pouring down the windows and only the light from the moon is shining in.

"Can this be any more perfect?" I hear Haley whisper into my neck. Her leg was comfortably stretched over my legs and our hands were intertwined on my stomach as she had her head laying in the crook of my neck.

"Only if you promise me that it's real." I whisper back.

She sat up and pulled me up by my arms, "God I hope so." She said as she looked at me intently as if she was trying to make sure it was real as well. "How did this happen?" She asked as she looked around the room.

"I don't know. I just started getting these weird feelings towards you and next thing I know I find out you like me and I'm kissing you."

"It's so much more then 'like' Brooke. I just don't know how to explain it." She grabbed my hand and pressed it against her chest so that I could feel her heat beat. I sighed as I looked at her with a smile.

My smile slowly faded as I thought about what this could mean, "What's wrong?" she asked as her eyes opened wide a bit. I pulled her hand down and held it tightly. I hope she doesn't think I'm having second thoughts.

"I just-- what does this mean?" She bit her lip nervously as she contemplated my question.

"What do you want this to mean?" She asked back. I frowned at her before raising an eyebrow, letting her know that was fair to ask after I already did. "I know that if I could be with you then I would be a pretty happy girl." She said quietly as her eyes averted away from mine. "But if that freaks you out I understand."

I laughed a bit, causing her to look up at me in confusion, "Hales, I think after kissing you and spooning with you for a couple of hours, telling me that you want to be with me won't freak me out."

"Then what does it make you feel?"

"It makes me feel like the happiest girl to know that a girl such as pretty and amazing as you wants to be with me."

"Really?"

"Really." I replied with a nod before kissing her hand.

"So this means---"

"That we're together? Only if you want to be."

"Oh I want to!" She said with a smile that resembled a little kid.

"Then so do I." I said with a grin as wide as hers.

As she looked at me I noticed her tense up causing me to sigh. I guess this wasn't going to be as easy as I thought.

"Promise me that I'm not just another fling." She said causing me to give her a hurtful look.

"Promise me that you won't shut me out." I replied back to her causing her to relax a little. She grabbed my shoulders and pulled me close to her before attaching our lips. I moaned into the kiss when she slipped her tongue through my parted lips and began massaging my own. I had to pull back when I began to run out of air but I rested our foreheads together as we both caught our breath.

"I promise." She whispered. I smiled as I looked into her green eyes. She slid her hands behind my back and pulled me down on top of her before continuing our kiss.

"Then so do I." I mumbled into our kiss with a smile.

* * *

"What's going on?" I heard causing me to jolt my neck up which I instantly regretted when a shot of pain went through it. I guess sleeping on the floor of the café was not the best of my ideas. I focused back to who said that. I could barely make out the figure considering the sun was blinding me, apparently the weather was a lot nicer then last night.

"Hello?" Oh shit I zoned out again. I began to be able to see clearly again as my eyes adjusted to the sun.

"Oh hey Karen." I looked over at Haley to see our compromising position. She was snuggled up into my side with her hand resting a little too closely to my southern area for my liking well not because I didn't like it but well-- because Nathan was in the room.

I pulled my arm out from under Haley's head causing her to hit it on the hard floor which immediately caused her to yelp but at this point I was so freaked out that I didn't care.

"I thought that was Lucas for some reason." I said lamely as I thought of anything to distract her. "I guess I had a dream about him. Ughh I'm never going to be able to get over him." I looked over at Haley who was now sitting up and rubbing her head.

"Oh honey." She walked over to me and pulled me up and sat me on a bar stool next to her and Haley followed. "I know what happened and I'm so sorry. If it makes you feel any better, he's been moping around the house and being what you call 'his broody self'." She said with a slight smile as she rubbed my back. I nodded in response, I guess I forgot all about what happened between us. Haley must be something amazing if she can make me forget something like that.

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better Karen but I'm honestly over it."

"Oh-- well I hope not because you two make such a great couple." I laughed nervously as I glanced at Haley who was now frowning.

"I just want to move on but thanks Karen." I said as I smiled before I grabbed Haley's hand and dragged her out of the café

* * *

It was a tension filled car ride so I decided to stop at the park and go for a walk. We were quiet for a while before I finally spoke up. "Sorry about earlier Hales."

She stopped and looked at me which caused me to stop. "Does he still have a chance?"

I sighed before I grabbed her hand and rubbed it with my thumb. "I can't promise you that I don't have feelings for him, because I just got out of a relationship with him." She looked down at the ground and bit her lip which practically broke my heart. "But I can promise that I want to be with you and only you." She looked back up with me and she had tears in her eyes which immediately caused me to grab her waist and pull her towards me. I held her tightly as I connected our lips into a memorable rhythm that we had gotten so comfortable with.

"Brooke?" Shit shit shit!!! We both pulled back but I continued to look at her, not wanting to look at the person who I knew the voice belonged to. "What the hell is going on?"

I decided to be strong so I turned to look at the familiar blondie who had an older version of her standing beside her.

"What do you want, Peyton?" I spat out.

"Can-- can I talk to you for a minute?" She said as she tried to digest what she just witnessed, which was understandable. "In private?"

I looked at Haley and she nodded nervously to let me know it was okay. I nodded back and walked with Peyton to a bench were we sat down.

"Before you even say anything-- just know that I like her a lot." I said sternly as I looked her dead on.

"So that was what I though it was?"

"Yeah." she looked at me in bewilderment as she nibbled on her lower lip.

"How did this happen?"

"I guess we just realized we liked each other more then just friends." I replied simply, not going into details.

"Wow." She said as she looked over at Haley and the older blonde who seemed to be talking.

"So who's the blonde?" I asked as I continued to at the two.

"My mom." She replied simply in the same tone as I did before.

"Your mom?" I asked astonished.

"Yup. She found me and decided to stalk me-- or something anyways-- she's trying to make amends."

"Oh." I said with a nod. "Well look Peyton-- I know we've been on bad terms but I would really appreciate if you could keep what you saw a secret."

"Okay."

"Okay? That's it?" My mouth slightly dropped and she looked at me with a smile.

"Yup. I know I screwed our friendship up Brooke but I want to fix it and I'm always going to be there for you no matter what." I took in her words before nodding and standing up.

"Thanks Peyton." I said before walking off.

* * *

Haley's POV:

I sat in trig, trying desperately to concentrate but I couldn't with the multiple texts that I was receiving from Brooke. Speaking of, I got one just now. I slid my phone out of my pocket and looked at the message while my teacher lectured.

'I miss you!'

I smiled as I sent her one, 'I miss you too, now pay attention to your history teacher!'

It only took a couple of minutes to get a reply, 'Why think about history when I can think about the future like, when I get to kiss you again!'

I couldn't help but laugh which caused a few people to look at me. 'Brooke you need to work!'

'What are you wearing underneath your clothes? ;)'

I immediately blushed at her message, 'Get back to your work or no kisses today! ---- The black bra with the black thong you dirty freak.'

'I knew you were just as dirty as me or maybe I'm rubbing off on you-- either way I'm winning. Fine, I'll get back to work but I can't believe you threatened my kissing privileges. Hmph.'

I laughed again which this time caught the teachers attention. "Ms. Davis please bring me your cell phone. Texting in class is not allowed." My heart practically stopped. Ms. Jackson is known for reading texts out loud to students for punishment. Brooke says it's because she never gets laid so she takes her frustrations out on us.

"Excuse me but it's against the law to take someone's property without probable cause and I don't think texting in class is against the law." We all turned to see a new student sitting in the back. She had red hair and her voice kind of reminded me of Elmo. Before the teacher could argue, the bell rang and I was out the door. I made my way through the halls so I could tell Brooke about how we were almost outed by my ass of a teacher. As I continued down the hall I was suddenly flung to the right, into a classroom and the door was shut and locked. I was quickly pressed up against and a door and I realized who was smiling at me.

"Hey tigger."

"Hey tutor girlfriend. Can I borrow those lips?" She asked with a smirk as she flashed her dimples.

"I think I can let you do that." I replied with a smile. She leaned forward and kissed me with such a passion that I felt like my knees were going to give out. When she pulled back I sighed.

"So how's your day going?" I asked as I caught my breath and adjusted my t shirt.

"Lame. I had try outs today and this girl was such a whore but she was good so I let her on the team."

"Wow."

"Yeah. What about you?"

"Well we were almost outed by my teacher today."

"What!?" She yelled as her eyes widened.

"I'll tell you on the way to lunch." I replied with a sigh.

* * *

Hey: Yup. Here's your update. Thanks for the review. I hope you liked it.

Trex Kitten: Thanks so much. I know me too! Haha. Thanks for the review.

Areader97: I know! I couldn't make you wait too long. I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for the review.

Rain1567: I know it's an amazing song. Thanks so much! I just love writing it. I think the two are amazing together! I love your reviews they keep me encouraged.

Baley-fo-life: What kind of writer would I be if I made you wait too long? I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for the review.

Omgoth23: thanks so much im glad you liked it. I hoped you liked this one as well. Thanks for the review.

Splashley20: thanks so much! I know I would have too but see the reason I did that was because brooke was scared she was wrong and she didn't want to be wrong about it. She just kind of made herself look clueless so she didn't get hurt.

Collis1oncourse: finally? Did I make you wait to long? Haha sorry. I guess we'll see what happens with certain relationships. You liked the chapter. Thanks for the review.

Sophi20: thanks so much! I know I thought that would be a funny ending haha. that's freaking awesome. I love feeling like I helped someone in some way just by my writing. I hope you liked this chapter as well. Thanks for the review.


	5. A Group Of Ravens Means Trouble Ahead

Brooke's POV:

"Go Ravens go! Go Ravens go!" I was leading the squad as the ravens were playing their game. They were losing 62- 70 but they were still playing hard. I looked over to see Haley watching me, unlike the other crazy fans who were screaming and chanting as they watched Nathan steal the ball. I winked at Haley causing her to smile at me. She pressed her hand to her lips before blowing me a soft kiss.

"You two might want to tone it down a bit or the fans are going to get a little more action then they needed to see." Peyton whispered into my ear. I nodded slightly and looked away from Haley. At events like these I need to separate my feelings for her or else we're going to get caught. When I glanced back over I could tell she was hurt and she stood up and walked out the door. I sighed before plastering on my cheer face and continued cheering as Nathan scored a three pointer. The room erupted into cheers as we got closer to catching up. The bobcats had the ball but once again, Nathan stole the ball but this time he passed it to Lucas who made another three pointer. They only needed a three pointer to win in the last 8 seconds. Rachel jumped in front of me and started screaming for Lucas to get the ball. I rolled my eyes before I pushed her aside.

"Cool it." I hissed.

"Aw is Brookie jealous because I might take her man?" Before I could take the chance to slap her in her face, the crowd erupted into more cheers. We both turned to see Nathan with the ball, running down the court to the other side. He passed to Lucas who took the shot but a player knocked him down. The ball went into the net and the ref called the foul and said the points counted so it's 70-70 and Lucas has a foul shot.

He dribbled the ball a couple of times before he looked up at me. He smiled which caused me to smile back, hoping he would pull through for us. He shot the ball and we all waited in anticipation. We heard a swish and the crowd erupted into cheers. We all ran to Lucas and congratulated him but he grabbed me and lifted me up into a hug. Oddly, I was just in the moment and I was hugging him back.

Is that so wrong?

* * *

"Wanna go for a walk?" I looked at those piercing blue eyes of his and the glimmer that shined from making the winning shot. How could I say no to that?

I smiled and nodded before walking through the gym with him. "So how you been?" he asked softly.

"Pretty good." I replied with a smile as I thought of Haley.

"That's good."

We continued walking but there was a dead awkward silence between us. He pushed open the door for me and we walked out into the chilly air of the night.

"So why did you want to walk?" I asked as I looked at him in curiosity.

"Well, I guess I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I know how bad I must have hurt you but if I could change it I would take it all back."

I stopped where I was walking and looked at him as I raised an eyebrow. "How can you say that? It's the second time you've done this to me."

"I know but I just can't help who I love." I sighed as he gave me his broody look.

"I need to get going." I said softly.

He nodded, "I'll walk you to your car."

When we got to my car I noticed Haley was sitting against it and she still didn't look too happy. "I'll see you later Luke."

He pulled me into a hug. "I'll always be here if you decide to give me another chance." He whispered into my ear causing me to get goose bumps. I pulled back and walked towards Haley. Her arms were crossed and her face was stiff.

"Hey." I whispered as I got close to her.

"Hey." She replied hard.

I unlocked the door and we both got in. I started it before I turned to her and nibbled on my lower lip. She avoided my staring so I took my hand and laced our fingers. She turned to me and slightly smiled.

"Why did you give me the cold shoulder during the game?"

"Because Haley-- Peyton noticed us and told me we should probably be more careful. I was just scared that someone would notice."

"So your not having second thoughts?" God the look on this girls face could put a psychopathic killer into tears.

"Of course not." I whispered with a soft smile before I brought her hand up to my mouth and kissed it.

"I'm sorry." She said after she smiled.

"Don't be." I leaned forward causing her to meet me halfway and kissed her. "Now let's go home, I'm exhausted." I said overdramatically causing her to laugh.

* * *

Haley's POV:

I laid comfortably in Brooke's arms as we relaxed on the couch, watching none other then Bring It On, Brooke's favorite movie.

"Big Red is a total bitch. I would never put my squad in danger for stealing another squads moves." She said with a huff. It amazes me how much she gets into this movie after seeing it a million times but all I do is laugh. My thoughts drifted back to seeing Brooke walking with Lucas and I couldn't help but tense up. I think Brooke noticed because she started rubbing my arm.

"What's wrong?" She whispered into my ear, causing the hairs on the back of my neck to rise.

"I was just thinking about some stuff." She reached over and grabbed the remote before pausing it. She sat up, causing me to sit up and face her.

"Talk to me." She said as she grabbed my hand.

"I was just thinking about you and Lucas and how you were walking together earlier." She stiffened up when I mentioned Lucas and I could tell something was going on. "What is it?" I said, ready for the bad news she was about to give me.

"Well-- Lucawantnotherance."

I raised an eyebrow as I tried to process what she said. Didn't help. "What?"

She took a deep breath before saying, "Lucas told me he wants another chance."

My heart dropped and I looked down at my hands as I played with my fingers. "Oh."

She placed two fingers under my chin and raised my head up to face her. "But it doesn't mean anything to me because all I want is you."

A couple tears fells down my cheek from knowing that she would choose me over a guy she was in love with. She wiped the tears of with the pad of her thumb and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm sorry. I don't want you to have to reassure me all of the time."

"Baby, if I had to I would reassure you for the rest of my life." Hm, well baby's a new one.

"I could get used to that but I wouldn't ask that of you." I said with a smile before I leaned forward and attached our lips. My phone went of so I had to pull apart. I reached over and flipped open my phone to see that I had a text message.

'It's Rachel. Meet me at river court asap.' I raised an eyebrow as I wondered why she wanted me to go there or even how the hell she got my number.

"What is it?" Oh shit, I know better then to mention that Rachel wants to talk to me. I don't understand why considering Rachel was nice to me but I guess she pushed Brooke's buttons.

"Oh it's Luke. I guess he wanted to hang out and talk at the river court."

"Oh. Well you should go."

"You sure?"

"Yeah just don't be gone too long. I can't fall asleep without you." I smiled at that and gave her a quick kiss before I got up and left.

* * *

I walked across the pavement, to the bench where Rachel was currently sitting.

"Hey." I said with a smile as I stood in front of her.

"Let's just cut to the chase. I know I helped you out and you thought I was being nice but in reality, I'm a bitch."

I raised an eyebrow at how forward she was being. I'm clearly confused. "Ok?"

"You're going to break up with Brooke."

My heart stopped and I felt like I got punched in the stomach, "How did you know about that?"

She pulled out her cell phone and showed me a picture of Brooke and me kissing in her car after the game. I tried to grab her phone but she pulled it back and stuck it in her pocket.

"Don't even bother. I uploaded the picture to my computer." I wanted to cry, to scream, to kill her, something.

"So I'm just supposed to break up with her?"

"Yup, you have until tonight."

"So I'm just supposed to say 'Hey Brooke I am done with you' with no reason?" I asked sarcastically.

"You'll think of some reason."

"And why in the hell do you think I'll do that?" I asked , getting a little pissed off-- okay really pissed off.

"Because if you don't, then I'm going to print this little picture and post it all over school. What do you want Haley? To break up with her and only have it between you two or to have me plaster this all over the school causing her reputation to get demolished. She'll never forgive you either way." And the crying begins.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked with a couple sniffles.

"Don't worry about it, just end it."

"You really are a bitch." I said before walking away.

* * *

I opened the door quietly as I entered my apartment and found Brooke sitting on the couch. She had just finished the rest of her movie.

She looked over at me and smiled, "Sorry but I just couldn't resist watching the rest of the movie." Her smile quickly faded when she noticed I was crying and she jumped up and walked towards me.

"Haley, what's wrong?"

"I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?" Fear was filling her eyes more and more and I couldn't control the sob that came from me.

"Us. We can't be together anymore."

"Don't joke with me Haley." She said sternly. She reached forward to rub my arm but I pulled back and I could tell it hurt her.

"I'm not."

"Why?"

"Because I know you shouldn't be with me and I don't want to hold you back from being with Lucas. I'm not good enough for you."

"Hales!" She reached forward and placed both hands on my arms. "You are! Don't shut me out. I want you, not Lucas."

"Please just get out Brooke." My sobs were becoming more and more uncontrollable by the second.

"Haley--"

"Just go, Brooke. I hate you." She lowered her arms and didn't take her eyes away from mine.

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do. Go." I replied sternly. She looked down at the ground and I could see tears quickly falling from her face and all I wanted to do was hug her and kiss her and tell her I'm sorry but I can't because this is what's best for her. She nodded her head before quickly running to the door and running out.

God I hate Rachel.

* * *

ATTENTION: Before you flame me just know that this IS a Baley fic so they obviously will get together. Its just part of the story so don't hate me and please bare with me you'll like what comes of it. btw I finished this in one night so I hope your happy. i'm extremely tired haha.

Areader97: Haha thanks so much. Yes it's Rachel as you can see by now. I hope you liked this chapter even though there was some drama at the end. Please review.

Rain1657: I know and I'm sure your not happy that they aren't a couple at the end of this but I know you are going to be nicer about this sense you know how my writing is. Thanks so much for the review and I hope you like this one.

Spashley20: Thanks so much. Well I guess you got what you asked for haha. Now I bet you are regretting it but have no fear because baleyness is near. Thanks for the review. I hope you liked this one.

OMGOTH23: It sure was. Well look no further because Rachel is queen of bitch so here you go. Hope you liked this chapter.

M-Katsuragi: Yes I like to portray Peyton in a good light in my stories I just needed my story line. Peyton is definetly going to be there for brooke while she needs a shoulder but Brooke will definitely return the favor for some upcoming drama that Peyton goes through. Thanks so much for your words of encouragement and I hope you liked this chapter.

Sophi20: Well I wonder if you're still a Rachel fan after this? Hope you liked the chapter and thanks for the review.

Baley-fo-life: My lovely reviewer! Yes Rachel is here to stir up the trouble! Stupid bitch. Haha but I love her on the show. I hope you like this update and just bare with me.

Miralinda: As you can see she definitely is. Ugh, the horror. Thanks for the review I hope you liked the update.

Trex Kitten: thanks so much. I'm not sure what you meant by that but oh well haha. Sorry im a bit slow. I hope you liked this chapter.


	6. A Love That Cannot Alter

Ugh so last night's one tree hill had me crying throughout the entire show. I wish Sam didn't move out. It was depressing and it was horrible to watch Brooke cry.

* * *

Brooke's POV:

"Peyton." I whispered as I stood in her doorway with tears streaming down my face.

"Honey, what's wrong." She jumped up from her bed where she had been drawing and pulled me into a hug.

"She-- She broke up with me." I said through a sob.

"What? Why?" She pulled back and attempted to wipe the tears from my face but it wasn't much help because they kept falling.

"I don't know! She got this text message and said Lucas wanted to talk to her and when she got back she was crying and she said she couldn't be with me and that I should be with Lucas."

Peyton stared at me as she tried to process everything that I had said. I felt like a wreck. I just wanted to curl up into a ball and go to sleep for days.

"Can I stay here?"

"Of course you can. I need to go run some errands but I'll be back. Take a hot shower or lay down and relax and I'll be back as soon as I can with some of your favorite ice cream." I nodded with a pout before I flopped on her bed and buried my face into her pillow.

"Brooke?"

I lifted my face up and looked at her. "Yeah?"

"You really love her, don't you?"

"I really do." She nodded before exiting.

* * *

Peyton's POV:

Hell is about to be unleashed on Lucas Eugene Scott's ass and no man can handle a pissed Peyton Sawyer. I stormed out of my car until I was on the pavement of the river court where I conveniently found him.

"Lucas fucking Scott!" He turned to look at me and dropped the ball in his hand.

"Woah-- what's wrong?"

"What in the hell did you say to Haley that made her break up with Brooke?" His mouth dropped and he looked like he had seen a flying pig or something.

"Break up with?" He questioned as he continued to stare at me.

"Yes-- as in going out but you said something to Haley to make her break up with Brooke. Don't play dumb with me."

"First of all I didn't know that Brooke or my best friend is gay and second of all I haven't even talked to Haley tonight."

"She told Brooke that you sent her a text and told her to meet you here."

"I just got here a while ago and when I did, Haley left. She was talking with some girl but they got into separate cars. She looked pretty upset but I figure since the way our friendship has been lately, I shouldn't ask her about it."

"Wait-- what girl?"

"That new girl from school, the red headed one."

"Rachel?" I asked as I was completely dumbfounded as to why Haley would be there with Rachel or why she was upset.

"Yeah that's her name."

"I got to go." I said as I walked away.

"Peyton!?"

"Yeah?" I said as I stopped to look at him.

"They're really together?"

I nodded, "Lucas I know you love her but we already screwed up her relationship with you. Please don't ruin this happiness for her by being mad at either one of them."

He nodded in response, "It's going to take some time." I nodded before walking to the car.

* * *

Haley's POV:

A pounding came at my front door so I ran to answer it. When I opened it I got a chill of fear from seeing what looked like to be a very pissed off Blonde.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I wiped away the few stray tears on my face.

"Why did you break up with her?" She asked sternly as she let herself into my apartment.

"Because she should be with Lucas." I said quietly as I turned away from her.

"Bullshit." I turned back and looked at her wide eyed. "Why were you with Rachel?"

"I can't tell you." I said as I crossed my arms and looked down at the floor.

"Either tell me or I'm going to kick your ass for breaking up with Brooke and then again for lying to me."

I contemplated my choices and figure I'd be better off without a black eye, "She saw me and Brooke kissing in her car after the game and she took a picture. She- she threatened to post the picture all over the school if I didn't break up with her."

"Are you really that selfish to break up with her just because you don't want people to know you like a girl?"

"No! it's not like that. She said she it would ruin Brooke's reputation and I know how much that means to Brooke and I couldn't ask her to choose."

"Haley- she has changed a lot through this past year and the way she told me she feels about you can't compare to how she would feel if she was publicly outed but I'm not going to boost your confidence any further because your going to come with me and tell Brooke what's really going on." I nodded my head and followed her out.

* * *

I was being dragged up the stairs before she stopped me and opened the door to her room without letting me be seen.

"Brooke?"

I couldn't see her but I could hear her crying and it broke my heart.

"Hey-- you're back." She said with a sniffle.

"I brought someone with me." My heart starting beating rapidly and I was visibly shaking. Peyton looked back at me from the door and nodded. I took a deep breath before I followed her into the room. I wanted to run over to Brooke and hold her when I saw the black mascara running under her eyes and saw how puffy they were. Her cheeks were tear stained and she was holding a pillow against her chest.

"I'm going to let you two talk."

I watched her walk back to the door and shut it on her way out then I looked back at Brooke and I made my way over to her before sitting on the bed.

"Why are you here?" She asked sternly. "Did you want to see how bad it actually hurt me after breaking up with me because if you did, this is the effect. I'm a mess."

"Brooke." I had a lump in my throat and I could feel the tears in my eyes. "When I did that, all I wanted to do was hold you and kiss you and tell you I'm sorry."

Her mouth was slightly parted and she had a look of bewilderment playing on her face. "Then why did you do that to me?"

"Because of Rachel."

"You like Rachel?" Fear filled her eyes and I grabbed her hand.

"No. Lucas didn't text me, it was Rachel. She showed me a picture of us kissing in the car after the game and she said that if I didn't break up with you then she was going to put it all over the school."

"Why would that have mattered? I mean I know this is hard for us, but you really broke up with me because you were that scared of people finding out?"

"No-- I mean yeah I would be scared but it was because she said it would ruin your reputation and I knew I couldn't ask you to choose."

"Please just let me decide for myself!" She yelled which caused me to flinch. "Sorry. I just-- I can't be without you Haley. I want to be with you and as far as what Rachel's up to, I don't give a fuck. If being publicly outed by her is what I have to go through to be with you then, well it's worth it." Tears reappeared in her eyes and fell down her already tear stained cheeks. I immediately wiped them away before placing a kiss on her cheek then one on her forehead before finally connecting our lips. I was determined to make this kiss last and the feel of her soft lips made me want to melt. I was completely out of air before I pulled back.

"I love you." I said in between ragged breaths. Her eyes got wide and I realized that this was the first time I had ever told her that. I nervously bit my lower lip as I waited to see how she would react.

"I-- love you too." I smiled which caused her to smile in return. She pulled me by my arms so that I was now straddling her lap. I pressed my lips back to their rightful place before I nibbled her bottom lip causing a moan to emerge from her throat. The door to the room swung open and we both turned to see Peyton standing there.

"Ah! My eyes!" She yelled as she placed a hand over her face. I giggled as I got up from Brooke's lap and grabbed her hand before pulling her up with me. "Seriously, it's great that you two are back together but there is no need to try and christen my room."

This time Brooke giggled before placing a kiss on Peyton's cheek. "Thanks Peyt."

I walked over and mocked Brooke by placing a kiss on the same spot that Brooke previously had and said, "Yeah, thanks Peyt." She rolled her eyes and growled so Brooke grabbed my hand and took off down the stairs.

"Let's get out of here before Peyton Marie Sawyer get's us!"

"Peyton Marie Sawyer?" Either Brooke really doesn't know much about her best friend or I'm missing something.

"PMS!" She yelled with a giggle as we got to the front door.

"Oh!" I said as I laughed at her joke.

* * *

Brooke's POV:

I can't tell you how good it feels to be laying on the couch with Haley laying back on my stomach, wrapped in my arms. I can tell you that Rachel better watch her back because Brooke equals a bitch and she is getting payback. I looked down as Haley began delicately playing with my fingers on my right hand with both of her hands. She began placing a kiss on each tip of my fingers before pressing my hand on her mouth.

"I love you." I whispered into her ear. She shivered from the contact of my breath on her neck and ear before turning herself around to face me and kissing me.

"I love you too." She mumbled into my lips that automatically caused me to grin. I place my hands on her hips as I pull her against me. She ran her hands up and down my stomach before she cautiously ran her hand over my chest, causing me to moan in pleasure. She moved her kisses down my neck until I moaned and she started nibbling and sucking on my pulse point.

"This is new." I muttered as I tried to focus.

She pulled back and I immediately missed the contact. "Is it okay?"

"Of course it is." I replied as I ran a hand over her cheek. I lifted her up and she automatically wrapped her legs around my waist. I carried her into the bedroom before placing her on the bed. I continued our kiss as I ran my hand under her shirt. I pulled back long enough to pull her shirt over her head and then she quickly copied me when she removed mine. I looked down and noticed how amazing she looked in her white lacy bra. I moved closer to her and placed kisses on her neck before moving down to her chest and then down to her stomach. She arched her back when I got to the hem of her jeans and I quickly undid them and slid them off along with her white thong.

Now I was the one that seemed to be unsure because I have never gotten this far with her and now I have a practically naked Haley in front of me. I look up at her for approval and she smiled before nodding her head. She had a different look in her eyes, they showed lust and desire and god was it turning me on. I ran my hand down her stomach but she grabbed my hand to stop me causing panic to build up inside of me.

"You have far too much clothing on." She whispered before undoing the buttons on my jeans and sliding them down. She ran her hands up my back and unclasped my bra before peeling it off of my chest. I could see her eyes staring at my chest and I couldn't help but moan when she leaned forward and place her hot mouth over my burning flesh. She continued her motion while I unclasped her bra with one hand.

"You sure you've never done this before?" She said after she pulled back.

"Positive." I replied in my husky voice as I peeled her bra off. I placed kisses in between her chest and made my way down her stomach before raising myself up and attaching our lips. I let my hands wander down her toned abs until I could feel heat in between her legs. Her back arched and a moan escaped her lips when I pressed down on her heat. I rubbed her bundle of nerves in circular motions causing her breathing to go ragged. She shot her hand down and pulled my thong to the side as she began rubbing my own heat. My knees buckled and I held myself up with my left forearm as I continued my ministrations with my right hand. I slowly entered one finger so she could get use to the feeling but she quickly began rocking her hips against my finger so I entered another one. She groaned and didn't give me a chance when she thrusted two fingers into me and I cried in pleasure. I buried my face in her neck as we continued our motions and I didn't even realize that I was biting on her neck. That's going to leave a mark. God this is the best feeling in the world!

"Brooke!" She moaned out. I could feel her walls contracting and I know she is getting close because she fastening her pace and she's moaning a lot more. "Faster!" She moans out so I quicken my pace to match the rhythm of hers.

"Fuck." I whisper into her ear as I can feel my own walls contacting.

"Ugh!" She whimpers a few times before I feel her walls tighten and she groans out.

She quickens her pace and I quickly hit my climax and join her in her own ecstasy. We pull out of each other and I roll over on my sigh as I take deep breaths. She rolls over into my side and wraps an arm around my waist. I kiss her temple before I feel myself drifting to sleep.

"I love you." I hear her whisper one last time before she's gone.

"I love you, too." I whisper back and then I gone in my dreams where I see her again.

* * *

Better? Much much better!

Baley- Fo- Life: Well our girls are back together no thanks to her! Haha. Hope I didn't make you wait too long hahaha. Just kiddin. Thanks for the review.

Spashley20: I honestly haven't chosen the reason on why she did it. I keep drifting between the reason. Got any ideas? Thanks for the review.

Areader97: No my stories can tend to drift. I'm not good about saying when it's like a week later or so. Sorry.

Sophi20: I love when you tell me your thoughts because they usually give me ideas on how to write it. Hence brooke asking peyton if she can move in and peyton getting them back together! Thanks for the review.

Rain1657: Yep something good sure did come of it alright. Haha. Glad you like it. You know I love your reviews. I hope you liked this chapter, it got pretty steamy.

OMGOTH23: I will get back to some Rachel stuff on the next chapter, as for this chappie I hope you liked it. Thanks for the review.

Mirlanda: Yeah I know what you mean. I had to make somebody bad so I thought 'why not Rachel?' well I hope you liked this chapter.


	7. Even Good Mornings Can Turn Disastrous

Brooke's POV:

I woke up to a sense of warmth and I fought to open my eyes. I remembered who would be laying to me so I opened them and looked at the beautiful girl next to me. The sun was slightly shining through the blinds and it was playing on her face. I looked down and realized I wasn't wearing any clothes-- oh right, last night. Oh god, last night was amazing. Sex has never been like that for me. It was loving and it was about pleasing each other instead of my regular one night stands where I was selfish and only wanted to be pleased myself. I looked over to the nightstand beside me and the alarm clock should be going off in thirty more minutes. I decided to turn it off and wake Haley up in a more-- relaxing way. I'm too dirty for her own good. I leaned back towards Haley and lightly peck her cheek, causing her nose to crinkle. God, she's adorable, even in her sleep. I lower the sheets that are covering us to and I see her beautiful body and let me tell you-- it looks as amazing as it did last night.

I lightly trace my fingertips over her stomach before I replace them with my lips and leave a trail of kisses all over her abs. I run my fingertips over her folds before rubbing over her nub in a circular motion. I look up to see her mouth slightly open and her eyebrows scrunched up. I continue my ministrations causing her mouth to open.

"Brooke." She moaned quietly. I smile at knowing I can get her to moan my name even in her sleep. Good thing she didn't moan 'Nathan' otherwise this would become very awkward. I quicken my pace a bit and this causes her eyes to flutter open. She looked down to see what I was doing which caused a mixture of a gasp and moan to elicit from her mouth. I ran my finger down and entered her causing her to moan out louder and it didn't take long until her walls contracted and she was trying to recover. I move back up until I'm leaning over her and I capture her lips with my own. When I pull back she smiles at me and gives me one last peck.

"Well good morning." She whispers as she runs her hand over my cheek.

"Good morning to you too." I reply with a smirk.

"So you can't even resist me when I'm asleep?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I just figured you would rather wake up to this then that alarm clock over there." I whisper as I run my fingers through her silky hair.

"Oh I agree." She said with a smile before returning our lips back to where they belong.

* * *

Haley's POV:

I sat in my first hour as my teacher continued to talk about chemistry but I couldn't focus. When we got to the school, Brooke and I kept a safe difference between us. All I want to do is hold my girlfriends hand but it would cause too much drama. I mean my best friend doesn't even know. I think I should give him a courtesy notice before it gets plastered all over school. A buzzing came from my cell phone so I reached down and flipped it open.

'Get to room 303 now!' it was Peyton. I wasn't sure what was happening but it couldn't be good. I stuffed my phone in my pocket before getting up and running out the door. I didn't even tell my teacher what was going on.

As I got closer to the room I could hear yelling and when I rounded the corner there was a slap and let me tell you who slapped my baby-- Rachel! I run into the room and everything leaves my mind when I go lunging at her. I don't know what's taken over me but I realize that I'm sitting on her stomach and repeatedly punching her in the face. I feel a pair of strong hands grab my arms and lift me up and when I turn around I realize that it's Lucas. He's still holding onto me as I look at Brooke who looks furious as she has a hand over the hand print over her face. I then look over at Rachel who is laying on the ground with blood coming from her nose and the side of her mouth-- oh wait she's not on the ground anymore-- now she's coming at me. I throw my arms up in front of my face but I never feel anything. I look up and Peyton had grabbed Rachel by her hair, threw her down, and is now holding her down with her leg. Damn her leg is strong.

"What in the world is going on!?" We all turned to see Principal Turner standing in the doorway with the teacher of this room hiding behind him.

"Nothing." We all mumbled.

"All of you involved in this, in my office-- now!"

I look over at Brooke nervously before we start to follow him out, but before we do Nathan walks past Turner and mumbles 'Prick'. I don't think any of us were even aware he was in the room and my mouth dropped a little at his disrespect towards the teacher.

"Excuse me Mr. Scott?" Either Nathan is hung over or he is still a little drunk-- either way this can't be good.

Nathan stopped in his tracks and glared at Principal Turner, "You heard me-- or maybe you just don't understand what that means with your pea sized brain considering the fact your going to give all of them punishment when it was clearly Rachel's fault." We all gasp at his boldness and wait for Turner's response.

I think he was trying to come up with a smart comeback but he gave up and simply replied, "Guess you'll be joining your friends in their punishment."

Nathan rolled his eyes and joined us on our adventure all the way to Principal Turner's office.

* * *

Brooke's POV:

Turner had been yelling at us for a while but I kept zoning out so all I got was bits and pieces.

"--So you're all going on a trip for a week and I want pictures and a full paper each on your experience."

Okay that definitely caught my attention! "What!?" I yell causing him to slightly flinch.

"You heard me." He replied calmly.

"I can't handle being with Rachhoe for a whole week let alone a few minutes!"

He ignored my reference of Rachel being a hoe and simply shook his head. "Well this is hopefully going to help that. You guys need to get along or you're all going to be expelled so you better make it work. Like I said there is no tolerance for fighting." I can't help but stare at this jack ass in disbelief. This is ridiculous!

* * *

We all sat in Rachel's Denali, because she just had to point out that 'It was bigger and better then all of our cars', bitch. After half an hour of arguing with each other on where to go, we finally decided on Disney World in Florida. So here we are, sitting in Rachel's car driving all of the way to Florida. Rachel's driving with Nathan in the passenger seat, Lucas and Peyton are in the middle seats, and Haley and I are in the back seats. We all have already taken ours turns on driving and now it's pretty late. Lucas and Nathan still don't know about us so we're trying not to be touchy feely but it's getting a bit hard. I'm still pissed about the situation that occurred earlier so I have my arms folded and a full on pout plastered on my face.

I feel something rub my leg so I look down to see Haley's hand caressing my thigh. I smile over at Haley but I realize she is not even looking at me, damn she's sneaky.

I lean forward and whisper, "This is going to be harder then I thought." against her neck causing her to shiver from the contact of my breath on her neck.

"Well Turner said we have to make this work." I smirk at her not getting what I meant. She's too cute for words.

"That's not what I meant. I mean I won't even get to be able to kiss you for a whole week." Her face lights up and she smiles at my words but then it quickly turns into a frown.

"Maybe we should just tell them." She whispers as she looks at my face to see my reaction. I nod my head and take a deep breath before I ultimately change everything between our friends.

"Rachel can you pull over?" I ask as nice as I can even though I just want to tell her to fuck off.

She gave me a questionable look but decided to just pull over. They all turned to look at me to see why I put the drive on hold.

"Haley and I have an announcement." I said shyly causing Peyton's eyebrows to raise when she realized what I was doing.

"Okay?" Lucas replied waiting for our news.

"Haley and I are together, as in dating and we all thought you guys should know." I looked to see their expressions and it didn't shock me when Peyton and Rachel didn't look surprised, but it did shock me when Lucas' facial expression didn't change.

All he said was, "Well I'm glad it's finally out in the open." I'm pretty positive my mouth dropped five feet. What the hell? How did he know?

"You already knew?" Haley asked for me.

"Peyton let it slip when she was yelling at me for causing your break up." He said as he shrugged his shoulders. He didn't look mad but he didn't seem happy.

"So wait-- you two already went out, broke up, and now you're back together?" We all turned back to Nathan who we forgot was just finding this out.

Haley and I both nodded, I'm pretty sure we looked as if we got caught stealing from the cookie jar.

"Wow." He turned back to his seat so that he was looking at us anymore. "I think I'm going to need more alcohol in my system after hearing that." He leaned forward and pulled out a bottle of Sky Vodka and took a couple swigs before coughing.

"I think I'll join you." Lucas said causing Nathan to pass him the bottle.

* * *

So here I am driving the rest of the way. Lucas and Nathan are both asleep, and it's actually quite funny because after they passed out from being intoxicated, they ended up snuggling together without knowing it. I smile as I look in the rear view mirror and see Lucas' head on Nathan's shoulder with Nathan's head resting over Lucas' head. Behind them, both Peyton and Rachel are asleep and next to me, Haley's asleep. It's a wonder how I managed not to fall asleep at the wheel. A weird ringing goes off in the car and I just realized we're out of gas. Damn they're all going to be pissed. I pull over to the side of the road. We're only a mile or so from a gas station. I contemplate whether or not I should wake them up so instead I decide to take a picture of the cute brothers. I smile after I flash the camera and look at the results. This could come in handy later. I hear some mumbling and quickly realize that it's Haley and she's starting to wake up.

She opened one eye and looked at me, "Is it lightning?" I smile and giggle a bit causing her to frown. "Why are you laughing?"

"It's not lightning, I was just taking a picture of the brotherly love back there." She turned around and a grin was plastered on her face when she turned back to me.

"So why did we stop?" She asked as she looked out the window and tried to figure out where we are.

I bite my lip nervously as I prepare myself to tell her the bad news, "We ran out of gas."

"Great." She mumbled as she closed her eyes.

"Come with me." I whisper causing her to look at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Where?"

"We're going for a walk and plus we have to find a gas station."

She nodded before getting out of the car with me and allowing me to lace our fingers as we walked in the night.

"We're not going to wake them up?" She asked as she looked up at the stars.

"Nope. They'll be fine, plus I doubt they'll even notice we're gone."

She nods before biting her lower lip. "What's on your mind?" I ask, knowingly.

"Do you think they care?"

"That we just left them? Maybe." I reply with a smirk.

"No-- about us."

"I'm not sure." I say honestly. "I don't think their ecstatic but they'll get used to the idea eventually." She nods her head and smile as she plays with my fingers.

"So what started the fight?" I knew this was coming and it's not like it's a big deal.

"I pretty much told her that she's a bitch for what she tried to do and that we were together anyways and she said that she might as well tell the whole school so I called her a whore so she slapped me and that's when my angel came and rescued me-- not that I couldn't have defended myself." I added as I nodded my head with pride, knowing I could have taken that bitch. I look at her and smile lovingly, "Thanks for that though. I do have to say it scared the hell out of me to see you lunge at her like that." We both giggled as we thought about the fight.

"I don't know what came over me but I was infuriated." I nodded knowing what she meant. I would have done the same thing.

"I'll love you no matter what-- you know that Haley James?"

"I do. And I'll love you no matter what Brooke Davis." I smile in satisfation as I kiss the back of her hand.

"Good, let's keep it that way."

* * *

I know it's a weird way to end this but I just couldn't get out the rest of this chapter so I thought hey why not give you what I have? Any disagreements? Review and let me know.

Areader97: Yep. As you can see more drama! Hope you enjoyed it though. Thanks for the review.

Sophi20: Good I'm glad you liked it. Yep it really helps me out when I get ideas so I usually incorporate them into my stories. Any more wonderful ideas? Thanks for the review.

Spashley20: Good! I'm glad. Yeah I see what you're saying. I've got the reason though and I realized it works with what I already wrote so you'll see that coming up. Anymore ideas? Thanks for the review.

OMGOTH23: I know me too…. And I'm the one who wrote it! Haha. Yeah it really cracks me up when people write her in like that so I thought 'hey what the hell?' He won't ruin it but there will be some tension. Stay tune. Thanks for the review.

Rain1657: I know! Everyone just loves it anyway so why not. Yeah you know me-- I'm not one to make you wait for the inevitable. So now you see what happened when she found out. Rachel's a bitch sometimes but I think I want to change everyone's opinion on her. Like I said you know how I am-- I like to change it up a lot.

Trexkitten: haha yep! Hope you liked it.

Kase: Thanks so much-- I sure will! Thanks for the review.

Mirlanda: Thanks so much! It gives me such a rush when I get reviews like this. Well I hope you like how it played out. More is in store for this trip!


	8. Growing Up And Moving On

Haley's POV:

When we're almost back to the car from our long walk from the gas station, we hear some yelling.

"No She's not answering!" I hear Peyton yell and then she throws her phone. It hit's the ground and shatters and I hear her curse under her breath.

"That was stupid." Lucas said with a smirk as he sticks his hands in his pockets.

"Well I wasn't thinking strai--"

"Speaking of not straight there's Brooke and Haley." Rachel said nonchalantly after cutting Peyton off.

They all turned and looked at us before Lucas rushed over and pulled me into a hug.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He wouldn't even let me reply when he pushed me back and started looking me over for any sign of--- I don't what exactly.

"I'm fine." I stated as I tried to push him off of me.

"Where were you guys?" I looked over at Peyton who was staring Brooke down. I think she wanted to run over and give her a hug but she looks hesitant. I guess she's not sure if Brooke is completely okay with her or not.

"We had to go get gas. Out of stupidity, I forgot to stop and get more. Now come 'ere P. Sawyer." I smiled as Peyton walked over to Brooke and they hugged. I guess she's as good at reading minds as me.

"You should have woken us up." Peyton replied after finally letting her go.

"Can we just go already? The Ikki Twins are fine and we still have about an hour drive-- and I'm hungry." We all glare at Rachel well besides Nathan who didn't even seem to care that we were back.

"Ew. We are not lesbo sisters, fyi. And if you're in such a rush then you can drive." Brooke said as she grabbed my hand and led me to the car.

"Fine by me." She replied trying to get a rise out of Brooke, which she kind of did considering Brooke shot her another glare before pulling me into the car with her. She sighed before pulling me back and wrapping her arms around my waist. I layed my head back against her chest and laced our fingers.

Here's to another hour of unbearable tension.

* * *

Brooke's POV:

So it's four days later and nothing has changed. Rachel's still a bitch, Nathan's still ignoring us and being a complete jackass, Lucas is well-- I'm not sure. He keeps staring at me and every time I look at me he looks away, Peyton's once again I don't know. I guess she's the mediator because she hangs out with all of us. Yeah we kinda separated into groups. Lucas, Nathan, and Rachel tend to keep to themselves and Haley and I obviously stick together. Peyton just worms her way into the middle, bouncing back from group to group considering the fact that I think she's still crushed out on Luke. I know it's all confusing because it's confusing me just to explain it to myself. So much for Turner's brilliant plan. I don't think he thought we would try to make this into a fun trip by going to Florida but what the hell. As I'm blabbing to myself, I'm laying in bed with Haley and running my fingers through her hair as she sleeps. Rachel and Peyton are sharing the other bed and Lucas and Nathan are asleep on the floor. It's about eight o'clock and I should probably start waking everyone up so we can go to break feast. I decide to wake Haley up the nice way, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't? So I lean over and lightly kiss her nose, causing her to scrunch it. it's adorable, I do this practically every morning. I lean back down and lightly press my lips against hers and this time her eyes flutter open.

"I think I am the happiest person in the mornings." She says in a raspy voice. God is it hot!

"I wonder why?" I reply with a smirk.

"Oh I think you know." She returns my smirk before pulling me back down and giving me a good morning kiss.

"Well then I guess that makes me the second happiest." I reply after I pull up for air.

"Good."

"You ready to go to break feast?" I ask as I run the pad of my thumb over her cheek.

"Only if we can go in our pajamas." She says practically asking like a four year old.

I smile at her cuteness and nod, "Deal." I look over at Peyton who is still dead asleep. I grab my pillow and throw it at her and let me tell you, I have perfect aim because it hit her square in the face causing her to jolt up. She looks over to find the source of what woke her up and instantly glares at me.

"What the hell?"

"Rise and shine." I reply with a smirk.

"You seriously just woke me up by hitting me with a pillow?"

"Sure did goldie locks but trust me it's gonna be a lot more peaceful then what's in store for the rest of them."

They both look at me to see what I'm up to. I grin mischievously before I jump up and run to the bathroom. When I come back I have three plastic cups of freezing cold water. I have to do this fast in order for this to work so first I run over to the boys and pour the water on their crotch before I run to Rachel and do the same to her. I throw the cups over the side of the bed before they jump up.

"Ew! I knew you guys were having wet dreams about me!" I yelled causing Lucas and Nathan to blush but Rachel just rolled her eyes and changed-- in front of all of us. I can't help but stare at her-- decent looking body. Wait I shouldn't be doing that. I turn and grab Haley's hand and lead us to the door.

"Break feast time." I mumble causing them all to join me.

* * *

I leaned against the railing as I watched Haley and Peyton on the roller coaster. I was never a big fan of them so I let them ride together while Lucas and Nathan played one of those basketball games where you try and win a prize and Rachel and I stood by and watched the ride.

"It's a shocker not to see you two together." I nodded without looking at her.

"Yeah and if you got your way it would be permanent."

"Yeah-- sorry about that." I turned and looked at her this time as I raised an eyebrow.

"You're apologizing?"

"Yep."

"Well, why'd you do it?"

"Because I was jealous." She replied bluntly. "I was the new girl who sat in the back that nobody decided to talk to. I guess I thought if I caused a little bit of trouble then people would realize I was actually here."

I nodded, I guess I understand it. I'm still not thrilled about how she went about it but I guess if we are going to have to get along to keep from getting expelled then I should forgive her.

"So what's going on between you and Nate?" I asked, deciding to change the subject.

"I'm not sure. We've been talking a lot lately and he's a good friend."

"Seems like it could be more then friends to me."

"We'll see." I didn't even realize the ride was over until Haley came bouncing over and gave me a quick kiss.

"Did you have fun?" I asked as I laced our fingers.

"Sure did, but it would have been better if you rode it with me."

"I can just ride you later." I reply with a smirk. She playfully swats my arm and Peyton groans.

"Save the sexual innuendo for later, like when I'm not here."

"Oh trust me, we will." I continue, giving her a hard time. She rolls her eyes as she scoffs.

"Ready to go find a seat for the firework show?" Lucas asks as he and Nathan walks up to us.

"I am." Haley says before dragging us off to find a spot.

* * *

Haley's POV:

The area where the fireworks that were going off was packed so we decided to go to our hotel balcony. It was big enough to fit all of us so we made it work. I am leaning against the railing with Brooke's arms wrapped around me. Nathan's sitting in a chair with Rachel next to him and non surprisingly, Lucas and Peyton are talking to each other. Brooke lightly places a kiss on my bare shoulder before nestling her head on my neck.

"I'm going to go get something to drink, want something?" She whispered like it was a secret or something.

"Sunkist please." I say sweetly. She nods and pulls away but before she can leave I grab her by the waist and plant a short kiss on her. She smile when I pulled away while she ran her fingers through my hair. I gave her one more peck before letting her leave. When I turn back to the fireworks I see Nathan walking towards me in the corner of my eye.

"You two look happy."

"We are." I reply with a nod.

"Who knew that you would end up with her?" He said more talking to himself then me.

"No one did but it just kind of happened."

"You know when we separated I would just tell myself that we would end up back together. I knew we said we weren't in love anymore but I always figured we were just meant to be together and it would happen again."

"Nate--"

"No. I just wanted you to know that I don't support this-- thing you have with her." I look down at my shoes that suddenly became interesting as I tried to hold back my tears. "But hopefully someday I will because you deserve to be happy and I want that for you no matter what the outcome may be." I looked up at him and I gave him a watery smile. I was actually amazed to see that he had tears in his eyes. I've only seen him cry once and that was during the shooting. He returned my smile before pulling me into a hug. It was good to be back in his arms but I know Brooke's arms are the ones I want to stay in for the rest of my life.

* * *

Brooke's POV:

We're finally home. Maybe Turners idea did have an affect on us because the ride home was pretty decent and we shared a few laughs. I'm sitting next to Haley, playing footsy with her as we write our essay's for Turner.

* * *

No POV:

Brooke: I learned a lot from this trip. I realized people aren't as bad as they seem when you get to know them. I also realized my best friend cares about me no matter what and I am truly grateful for that. The most important thing that changed me is that I know who I love rather who I lust. I need to stop being the girl who jumps from person to person and be with the person who makes me truly happy.

Haley's POV: This trip helped me in a few ways. I got to spend time with the one I love. I got to mend a broken relationship and I got to ride one hell of a roller coaster. I guess you were right Turner. Maybe we'll have to do this again.

Rachel: I guess you can say this trip was decent. I got closer to someone that I like. Made up with an enemy that I realize I could have possibly been friends with. Maybe I can redeem myself. I also got to see a few relationships grow and others mend which was cool. It was a good trip.

Lucas: This trip was confusing yet fun. It showed me that I'm still stuck between two people that I deeply care about. I guess I need to back off both and truly decide who I want. At least it was fun to bond with my brother. I think he grew up a little on this trip.

Nathan: I think I grew up a little on this trip. I realized I need to stop sulking if I want to move on. I hopefully fixed my relationship with my ex and now we're going to try and be friends. I don't know if that's going to work out but at least I'm trying. I know I'll need more time though.

Peyton: I realized for once that if I'm honest, I can have both my best friend and the boy I love but I didn't go that way so now I guess I'm going to have to wait and see on that one.

* * *

I know it's not very long but it's all I could come up with for right now so I hope you like it.

I know I didn't do personals on this one but I wanted to get this chapter up and posted. Thanks for reading and I hope you review!


	9. A Moment Like This

Brooke's POV:

After about an hour of lecturing us that when he said he wanted us to spend a week together didn't mean he thought we should be able to have a fun week in Florida, Turner let us leave. It's lunch time and I told Haley I'd meet her in the quad. When I found her we took a seat at our usual table only this time Peyton showed up with Lucas and then Nathan and Rachel joined us. Practically everyone was staring at us, I mean who can blame 'em. Last thing they knew was that we all hated each other and now we're eating lunch together like we came straight out of a Friends episode or something.

"Is anyone else noticing the stares we're getting?" Haley said as she looked around. My poor little baby isn't used to them, but I am by now.

"Just a little." Peyton replied as she took a quick glance before continuing to pick at her French fries. "Has the food gotten worse around here or is it just me?"

"It's gotten worse." We all reply in unison.

"We could go to my mom's café, I doubt she'll mind." We all nod heads in agreement before getting up and leaving the stalkers to keep staring.

* * *

We all took a seat at a round table in the café after ordering what we wanted. Haley and I decided to share so we just ordered a burger and fries and we let the rest order their food.

"So what's everyone doing tonight?" Peyton asked as she sipped on her diet coke.

"Me and Rachel are going to go to the river court for a work out." Nathan replied. We all noticed him give her a small smile which she quickly returned.

"What about you guys?" He said now turning to me and Haley.

"I was thinking we could go to dinner tonight and maybe watch a movie?"

She nodded with a smile, "Of course."

"Well, there you go." I said, now turning back to Nathan.

"And you?" Haley said now turning her attention to Peyton.

"Well their's this music festival downtown and Lucas and I were gonna check it out." We nodded our heads, trying to diffuse the tension. I still don't understand why there's still this much tension. I mean Lucas and I have been over for like a month now so I'm pretty much over it.

I got bored at the lack of conversation so I looked over at Haley. She looks so-- innocent. Maybe it would be funny if I tried to change that. I cough into my hands before dropping them under the table so nobody would notice I put them under it purposely. I slowly ran my onto Haley's thigh. I could see her look at me in the corner of my eye but I didn't return her glance. I slowly crept my hand along until my nails grazed the inner part of her thigh causing her breath to hitch. It was quiet so nobody noticed her discomfort.

"So who's playing at the festival?" Rachel asked before she took a bite out of her sandwich.

I continued my ministrations while eating a French fry with my other hand. I slowly made my way up her thigh until I reached her panties. I grazed two fingers over her heat which causing her to breath a little more rapidly. She squeezed her thighs together, with my fingers still against her, causing there to be pressure against her.

"Jack's Mannequin, Citizen Cope, and--" Peyton stopped and they all looked at Haley whose breathing was rapid.

"Hales are you okay?" Lucas asked as he eyed her worryingly.

I froze but didn't move my arm otherwise they might notice.

"Yeah you don't look too good." Peyton said without letting Haley answer, not like she would be able to come up with anything good. "Maybe you should take her home, Brooke."

I nodded and stood up causing Haley to follow. "Yeah I think I will. Let's go, Tutor girl."

* * *

"Brooke Penelope Davis! If you ever do that in public again I'll--" She was fuming ever since we got into the car and we just got back to the apartment.

I rolled my eyes as I followed her in and tossed the keys onto the counter. "What? Spank me? Coz I just might enjoy that." She spun around and glared at me so I gave her a wink. She huffed before turning to the refrigerator and getting a bottled water. She twist the cap off the bottle and leaned against the counter as she took a sip. I casually walked up to her and placed a hand on the counter on both sides of her before I leaned in so that are noses were barely touching.

"So if I can't do it in public then I can do it right here." I whispered huskily.

"Penelope." She replied in warning as I grazed my hand over her right thigh.

"What?" I asked as I raised my eyebrows and flashed my dimples in a mischievous grin.

"Yyou-I--" She stuttered a I ran my fingers up her skirt and over her center.

"You what?" I asked as I bit my lower lip. She licked her lips as it seemed like she was contemplating whether or not she should grant me access. Before she could decide my phone started buzzing in my back pocket. I reached back and pulled it out as I growled at the annoyance. I looked down to see Peyton's name flashing at me.

"Goldie needs to work on her timing." I mumbled as I flipped open the phone. "What do you want Sawyer?"

"Just thought I'd let you know that we're not that dumb and we don't appreciate the fondling under the table, it makes for a very uncomfortable lunch."

A blush crept on my face which caused Haley to tilt her head as she tried to figure out what she called for.

"Okay will do. Bye." I closed my phone and threw it on the counter.

"What'd she want?"

"To tell me to stop fondling you in public." I said as I bit my lower lip nervously. I instantly got a smack on the arm that hurt like hell.

"I knew it! They totally knew. Ugh!" She pushed passed me and paced around the living room like she always does when she's irritated with me.

"Okay! Haley, look at me!" I yelled as I paced towards her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Look-- I'm sorry. I thought it was adventurous and that you would like it. If I had any idea it would blow up to be this huge mess I would have kept my fingers to myself." I sighed after I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, I guess I over reacted." Wow she actually admitted it. "But if you have the urge to do that again then how bout we have a signal."

I nodded and placed a finger on my lips as I thought about our signals, "Hmm, I like that. Okay-- One wink for just 'I'm kinda horny and we need to wrap this up soon' and two winks for 'If we don't leave right now I'm going to pounce you'. Sound good?"

I smirked at my cleverness which got a laugh in return, "God you're hornier then---"

"A teenage boy? Heard it." I replied with a smirk still on my face. I walked closer to her and slid my arms around her waist. She instantly wrapped hers around my neck.

"Nah I was thinking more of a 40 year old virgin." Wow, girls got game.

"Nice." I replied as I nodded my head. I leaned forward and pressed my lips against hers. I began sucking on her lower lips, getting a moan in response. I pulled back for air which caused her to do the same.

"How about we go get ready and go see a movie and then skip to dessert." She replied before she placed a kiss on my neck.

"Mmm, how bout we just skip to dessert right now."

"I meant actual ice cream." She said as I could feel her smile into my neck.

"Oh well then that's a good idea, I guess." I replied with a smirk as I placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Well then get it going." She replied as she playfully smacked my ass before running to the bathroom.

* * *

Haley's POV:

As I put in my other earring as the final touch to my outfit, I stepped back and observed myself. I nodded in approval before walking to the bathroom to see if Brooke was almost ready. I stepped up behind her as she touched up her lipstick. She looked absolutely gorgeous with a deep reddish brown lip stick and bold, black eye shadow with a tint of reddish brown near the creases to match her smoldering hazel eyes. Her hair was twisted up in a loose bun and she had a black strapless dress on with black heels to match. I smiled as I walked closer and wrapped my arms around her waist before moving my face close so that my mouth was close to her ear.

"I still don't see why we're so dressed up for the movies." I whispered as I looked at my own outfit. I was wearing a brown dress with black heels. I had brown and black eye shadow on and my hair was down in loose curls.

"Change of plans." She whispered back before turning and lacing our fingers.

"Oh?"

"Wellll-- I know how much you like Kelly Clarkson."

"Tigger, I've already seen that movie with her in it like five times." I said with a smile as I patted her hand.

"No tutor girl, you see I'm a little more high class then that so we're going to a concert of hers that's about 45 minutes away and we're sitting front row." My mouth literally dropped and I gripped her hand a little harder.

"You're lying!"

"Scout's honor." I squealed before wrapping my arms around her neck and squeezing her tight. "You're amazing!"

"I try." She replied a little arrogantly but hey I'll take it. "Let's go before we're late."

* * *

I smiled after Kelly finished a song. Brooke was standing behind me with her hands wrapped around my waist. I love the feeling in concerts, where you can just feel the energy rushing through the crowd and when I looked back at Brooke I could feel the energy just radiating off of her from her smile, It's perfect.

"So this is the last song of the night but I had a special request from a good friend of mine to dedicate this to her girlfriend, so this song is dedicated to you Haley James." My mouth dropped as I looked at Kelly who was pointing at me. I looked back at Brooke who was grinning before she leaned in and connected our lips. It was the sweetest kiss in the world and I wouldn't have it any other way. After the kiss ended Kelly clapped with the crowd and gave a signal for the band to start.

_"What if I told you it was all meant to be?  
Would you believe me, would you agree?  
Its almost that feeling that we've met before so tell me that you dont think Im crazy when I tell your love is here and now._

A Moment like this.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I cant believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.

Everything changes, but beauty remains.  
Something so tender I cant explain.  
Well I may be dreaming but til I awake..Can we make the dream last forever?  
And I'll cherish all the love we share for a moment like this.

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I cant believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this."

I smiled as she continued the song. I seriously have no doubts with Brooke and I think that's the scariest thing in the world.

* * *

Brooke's POV:

"I had fun so much fun but I'm glad to just be home in your arms." Haley whispered as she played with my fingers where my arm was draped across her chest. We were laying in our bed with some music playing and the lights were off.

"Me too, and the fact that we can just lay here in our pajamas."

Haley nodded her head, "Mmm yes, me too." She rolled over and held herself up as she leaned over me. "I think it's time to pay you back for your little surprise. How do you know Ms. Clarkson anyways?"

"Well when she got rich and famous she paid for her mom and dad to go to the country club and it was the same one as my parents so we vacationed like twice together."

"You never told me that." I could barely see her raise her eyebrow through the moonlit room.

"It was never a big deal." I replied nonchalantly.

"Okay good enough for me, now back to the payback." She whispered before she leaned in and attached her mouth to my neck as she sucked on my pulse point. I automatically moaned which spurred her on. She let a hand trail down my torso until she was rubbing my heat through my shorts while she held herself up with her other hand. I groaned again before I lightly nibbled on her ear lobe and a soft moan was drawn out. Our activity was interrupted when my phone began buzzing in my purse causing me to groan at the second annoyance of the night.

"It's fine." She whispered as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind my hair. I smiled and gave her a quick peck before I jumped up and dug through my purse before I found my target. I flipped open my phone and rolled my eyes.

"Hello?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Brooke." It's amazing how one word could change your entire mood. It was so full of heartache and it cracked.

"Peyton what's wrong?"

"My mom."

"What happened to her, Peyt?" I asked as I paced the room.

"She's-- She's dead."

"Oh my god."

* * *

Cliff hangerish I know. It's not that bad it was just a good cut off. Trust me it's not like I just cut off a big dramatic part right in the middle. The scene would have changed anyways after a few sentences. I will update soon… I've been stuck on reading that book twilight. I thought it would suck so bad but I'm officially hooked like these other crazy people.

OMGOTH23: Yeah I'm slowly bringing the Rathan in. I always thought they would have been cute. I'm glad you enjoyed it though and I hope you liked this one as well.

Othlvr16: Hey thanks, I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for the review I really appreciate it.

Baley-fo-life: You know me too well. I kept this chapter pretty decent for the couple. We'll see the friendship with brooke and peyton on the next chapter though.

Rain1657: well good you always make me feel better about my chapters. This chap was a filler but I know you enjoy them I always try to make them funny and this was a sort of funny one. Well thanks I thought it ended up shitty but I guess I was wrong. I feel really confident about this chapter though. I worked on it for days. Hope you enjoyed it.

Areader97: dang sorry to hear that. I'm glad my chapter cheered you up and I hope this one does as well. Thanks for the review.

Sophi20: Haha I know I thought it was so like them to do something like that. Glad you liked it and I hope you like this one as well. Thanks so much for the reviews. I appreciate it.


	10. Trouble Sleeping

Brooke's POV:

"Hello?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Brooke." It's amazing how one word could change your entire mood. It was so full of heartache and it cracked midway.

"Peyton what's wrong?"

"My mom."

"What happened to her, Peyt?" I asked as I paced the room.

"She's-- She's dead."

"Oh my god. I'll be right there." I quickly closed my phone as a sense of panic rushed over me.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked as she saw the fear in my eyes.

"I have to go to Peyton's, her mom died."

"Oh my god." She said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I know. I'm sorry, Haley."

"No-- no, It's okay. Go over there, Brooke." Haley replied with a sad smile before pulling me into a hug. "It's going to be okay." I nodded my head before I placed a kiss on her cheek before walking out.

* * *

I softly knocked on the door before letting myself in. I walked into the all to familiar room that had red walls and creepy, yet beautiful artwork that was plastered all over. There were so many memories that were rushed to me as I looked around but they were all halted when I found the broken girl I call my best friend, sobbing on her bed with her arms around her knees and her head down.

"Peyton." I whispered with a small sigh as I walked over and sat down behind her, before I wrapped my arms around her. She leaned back against my chest and sighed as she wiped away the tears under her eyes with one of her hands.

"I just had her, Brooke. Now she's gone."

A tear fell from my eye as I nodded against her curly hair. "I know, Peyt."

She turn her head and looked at me with saddened eyes, "People always leave, right?"

"You gotta stop saying that. I'm here, Lucas is here, Haley's here. We're all still here whenever you need us." She nodded as it looked like she wanted to say something.

"Please don't leave." I could see the desperate need for me to stay that showed in her delicate face. I nodded as I turned her towards me before I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Of course I won't, P. Sawyer." I whispered into her ear as I ran my right hand through her hair.

She leaned back slightly and looked at me. I wish I knew what she was thinking, but before I knew it she leaned forward and our lips are now attached and I'm not pulling back. In fact, I think my lips are moving in sync with hers. I feel panic build up inside me but I know I can't stop it, it would kill her. She pulled back abruptly and jumped up from the bed.

"I-- I'm s-so sorry." She whispered before she placed her hand over her lips.

"Peyton, it's okay. You needed me so I'm here for you." I said almost trying to convince myself as I stepped towards her but she stepped back a couple more spots before she up against her dresser.

"No. I shouldn't expect you to be there for me like that. You and Haley are so great and here I am starting some damn love triangle again." I slightly smiled to let her know I wasn't mad.

"Peyton, I love Haley. Nothings going to change that and I know you just needed me to be there for you, so I'm not mad. Let's please just move past this." She nodded as she nibbled on her lower lip. I sat down on the bed and leaned back before patting the spot beside me. "Come lay down and I'll stay with you until you fall asleep." She nodded once more before laying down next to me and draping an arm over my waist. She laid her head down on my stomach and I knew what she wanted. I slowly ran my fingers through her hair as I waited for her to drift off to sleep.

* * *

I cautiously walked into the living room and there was no Haley. I checked in the kitchen where I discovered her making a sand which. That's a little odd considering it's two in the morning, but hey who am I to judge.

"Haley, we need to talk." She turned towards me and waited for me to continue. I tried to gain some confidence as I walked a little closer to her. I couldn't help but play with my fingers in nervousness.

"Hales, Peyton and I kissed." She looked bewildered and my eyes widened in fear.

"Get the fuck out! We're done!" Woah, not what I expected. W- what do I do?

"Haley." I said trying to reason with her.

"No get the fuck out!" She stormed closer to me and a hand slapped me across my face.

"Haley, I'm sorry." I said as a tear slid down my hand printed cheek.

"Well sorry is not good enough."

I sat up in a cold sweat. I looked over to see Peyton finally asleep with tear stained cheeks. Thank god it was just a dream. I wiped the sweat that accumulated on my forehead and walked to the bathroom for a cup of water. After I finished I decided I need to go home and talk to Haley before I have more dreams like that. Good god.

* * *

Haley's POV:

I decided to make something to eat so I started making a sand which until Brooke walked in. I turned and looked at her and she looked like she'd seen a ghost or something. Her body was pale and she looked nervous. I can't help but wonder why she looks so bad.

"Uh-- Haley, we need to talk." She gulped before she stepped closer to me.

"Okay." She's really making me nervous. I sat down at the table and nodded my head for her to join me. When she sat in the other chair she wouldn't even look me in the eyes and she was playing with her fingers.

"What's going on Brooke? Did something else bad happen?" I nibbled on my lower lip and waited for her response. She looked up and what I saw in her eyes isn't what I should be seeing, it's regret.

"Sorta."

"Please just tell me, I'm dying of suspense."

"Ok--" She nodded and took a deep breath, "When I went over to, you know, console Peyton--" She left me hanging again and I begin to shift uncomfortably in my seat.

"Yeah?" I press on.

"Well I was just hugging her and next thing I know we're-- we're kissing." Okay definitely not what I expected to hear, that's for damn sure.

"Okay." I guess it came out more like a question and I could see her slightly wince. I guess she was expecting me to start screaming at her but that's not gonna happen.

"What are you thinking?" She asked quietly. She began to reach out to hold my hand but she went against it and pulled back.

"I'm wondering why you're with me." I replied bluntly.

She looked like she didn't understand what I was saying, like I was speaking in some foreign language or what I just said was incredibly stupid. "Because I love you." She said in an obvious tone.

"Why though? I want to know why. You kissed Peyton so why aren't you with her? Or Lucas for that matter? He was your first love and Peyton's your best friend so why aren't you with one of them instead of me. I'm nothing to you." I didn't realize I was crying until I could taste the salty liquid going into my mouth.

She paused as she looked at me sadly before answering my demanding questions, "I love you because every time I see you my heart skips a beat and I never want to lose that feeling. I didn't exactly kiss Peyton, she kissed me and I know that's not a good enough excuse but I felt like I was going to hurt her if I stopped the kiss. She's in a lot of pain and I didn't want her to think I hate her. Lucas was my first love but I love you so much more because you're intelligent and beautiful inside and out, and you see me for me and don't pay attention to all that bullshit that I put up as a front. And lastly, You are _everything_ to me. Yeah I could live if I never met you but I don't want to. I love everything about your unique personality and if I lost that, I don't know what I would do." Okay I guess those were some pretty good damn answers.

I jump up from the table and walk over to her before I straddle her lap. I look into her beautiful hazel eyes through my blurry teary eyes before I delicately place my lips on hers. I trace my fingers up her neck before I run them into her hair and deepen the kiss. I traced her lower lip with my tongue before she granted me access and our tongues meshed together. I eventually pulled back for air and we were both panting from the emotion we put into that kiss. She scared me when she stood up and carried me to the bedroom.

She delicately placed me on the bed before crawling over me and returning to our kiss. She tangled her hands in my air before she moved her kisses down my cheek, to my jaw line, and then down to my neck. We were both breathing rapidly and I think my heart was beating a million miles a minute as her hand made it's way under my shirt and she was now tracing circles on my hip. Next thing I know we had gotten our clothes off of each other. She reattached herself to my neck as her fingers traced my belly button. They began going lower until they reach my heat and my back automatically arched into her touch. I let out a moan as her fingers rubbed my mound. She continued her ministrations until I was writhing under her touch.

"Baby--" I panted as I looked in her eyes, "I need you." She kissed me in response before she thrusted two fingers into me. I groaned causing her to take it slow until we worked up a rhythm.

"Faster." I panted as she fastened the pace while she placed kisses on my neck.

"I love you." She whispered huskily and it sent me over the edge. I moaned and breathed heavily until I calmed down. When I opened my eyes she was smiling.

"I love you too." I whispered as I tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

She leaned down and placed a kiss on my forehead. "Promise me something." She whispered.

"Anything."

"Promise me you'll never doubt my love for you."

I nibbled my lower lip, " I think I can do that. I think it's my turn though." I said excitedly before I flipped us over. "Let's see how sweet you taste." I said mimicking her husky tone causing her to shudder in excitement.

* * *

OHHHH EVERYONE: I was wondering what you guys would think if I added other povs into the story? Like to where you can see how bra than is doing or if pucas is really together? Yeah I said pucas cus im not a big fan of the two unless its in the actual show. Well let me know.

Minako266: Haha is it dead? Well here's your update I know it took a lil bit but I hope you enjoyed it.

Baley- fo- life: I know but she needed her besty! This time a little too much huh? Well I ended it with good baleyness so I hope you enjoyed.

Areader97: awww how sad. Im glad your good with them though. Thanks so much. I hope you liked this one as well.

Sophi20: haha I know but we all enjoy brooke's interest in sex now don't we? Ok well was this a good update? Haha. Yeah I wanted something different and wasn't sure how people would like me putting her in that but im glad you did.

Omgoth23: I know I love stuff like that haha. Oh I know why did I have to do that to poor peyton? Well now you see why lol. Yeah its hard to write stuff about them getting together when all I write is baley pov's. glad you did and I hope you liked this as well.

TB: haha me too! I've seen her twice in concert. Than ks for the review.

Spashley20: I know it's so cute haha. Haha glad you liked that as well. Thanks for the review.

Rain1657: yeah I was worried about adding that but I think my story was believable sooo… hah thanks im trying. Im glad you like it you know you're my top favorite reviewers. J hah thanks I thought it would be funny. Hope you liked this chapter.

Othlvr16: thanks so much. I hope you liked this chapter as well.


	11. Three Years And Nine Months

I know how much you guys must hate me right now. Jeeze when was my last update? Well ive had a lot and I mean a lot of stuff going on around her so I finally found some time to write. I thought id add a mixture of what ive been dealing with into the story so here it is. Btw how many of you guys are still reading this? Lol.

* * *

Haley's POV:

Its been four years and it only took about three to change the person I thought I was completely in love with. No, I know I was in love with her but that all changed when I lost that person and she changed into someone else.

I left after about two years to get away. I'm not fond of running from my problems but I've never dealt with this before-- this nightmare.

I'm standing outside her store where she's completely oblivious to the fact that I'm out here. It's been about 3 years and 9 months since I've seen her. Since I gave up on her and she gave up on everything.

I watch a young girl with brown hair and a boy with shaggy hair that look like their up to no good walk into her store. I cringe when it brings me back to the night that could have been avoided and all I do is blame myself.

_"Thanks so much for getting me this job, baby." I smiled before I gave her a peck on the lips and continued to wipe off the table._

_"Don't thank me, thank Karen." She nodded as she took the rag from me and wiped down the rest of the tables. I picked up a couple plates and walked towards the kitchen and began rinsing them off. I heard the bell ring from the front door which Is weird because we are closed. I hear Brooke telling whomever walked in that we just closed and they'll have to go somewhere else._

_I walk towards the entrance of the kitchen and peek out to see who it is. It's a couple of teenagers that reek of weed._

_"Are you serious? We're fucking hungry." The boy says as he glares at her._

_"Yes, I'm dead serious. You two are going to have to leave."_

_"Fuck you, bitch." The girl spatted out before they turned around to leave._

_"Just as a warning, I would be careful where you go after smoking that stuff. You never know who's going to call the cops on you." She replied with a cocked eyebrow. The boy just flips her off and walks out with his girl following behind._

_"What assholes." I say as I walk out from the kitchen and help her finish cleaning up._

_"I'm not worried about it." She replies with a smile._

_"No-- We should call the cops. They don't need to be causing trouble like that especially when their high."_

_"It's whatever you want to do hales. Like I said, I'm not worried about it."_

_I nod my head as I roll my eyes and pull out my cell phone. I call the cops and tell them about the two teens that are driving a white truck and are high. They tell me they'll keep an eye out for him. Half an hour later they call me back and tell me they found them and they are in jail now. I feel a little relieved that I don't have to put up with them again._

I sigh as I continue watching from outside. I see the girl stuff something into her bag and then I see a very pissed off brunette charge towards her. Apparently the young girl doesn't know what she's dealing with.

_It's been about a week since the encounter and we haven't dealt with anymore idiotic teenagers. We had a pretty slow night at the café so we were just finishing the clean up._

_"Hey baby, why don't you go home and slip into something comfortable and I'll finish up here."_

_"I can help finish." I say sweetly as I wrap my arms around her waist._

_"No I got it covered. Besides, the sooner you get home and shower then I can get home and take one and the more time we have to get a little kinky before we get tired." She replied with a smirk and a raised eyebrow._

_I laugh at her dirty ways before I pull her close and attach our lips. I deepen the kiss when I put my hand on the back of her neck and trace her lips with my tongue. I pull back quickly right when she starts to get into it, causing her to let out a grumble._

_"That's only the beginning." I whisper teasingly before I slap her butt and walk away. Who knew that was going to be the last time I passionately kissed her? Not me._

_"God I hope so. I just have to take out the trash and finish closing up in here and I'll be done." She says as she grabs a trash bag and follows me out. I nod before heading to my car and getting in. I sigh as I watch her open the garbage can and throw the trash out. She looks at me and waves and I can't help but smile from ear to ear at how cute she is._

I watch Brooke start to yell at the girl and it looks like the girl is getting defensive. I feel my nerves starting to kick in as the argument seems to escalate and Brooke seems like she's yelling. Instantly the girl shoves Brooke into a table and takes off running out of the store. I contemplate on whether I should go after her or not but I quickly forget about it when Brooke runs out and freezes when she sees me. All of the memories flood back into both of our eyes.

_As I start my car and move my hand to put the car into drive I notice three people walking towards Brooke but it's too dark to tell who it is. I see Brooke turn towards them and before I can even understand what is going on the guyish looking figure grabs Brooke by the hair while the two girls start to punch her in the face and the stomach. My mouth drops and I struggle to get out of the car. When I manage to get the door open I can instantly hear Brooke screaming my name and crying. They now have her on the ground and their kicking her._

_"Stop it!" I scream as loud as I can. They all stop and look at me before running to their car and jumping in. They peel out, almost hitting me in the process. I ignore it and run to Brooke who is spitting up blood. Her porcelain skin is already forming bruises on her body. I pick her up and hold her and do the only thing I can think of. I pull out my phone and call the police._

Turns out it was the teenagers that I called the cops on the week before. They got out on bail and wanted revenge on who they thought called the cops on them, and I never will forgive myself for being the reason she was scared every night after that and the reason she didn't want to be touched and why she couldn't open up to me. So we lost each other in that nightmare and I ran like a little kid but I didn't know what else to do. So yeah, it's been three years and nine months since we last looked at each other and what do I do now? I run like I did before because I know I can't face the girl who I use to love and completely changed over one night that could have been prevented if I would have minded my own business.

* * *

Yeah it's short but I'm extremely tired and I figured you guys would want something after how long? I'm horrible and I know it. Sorry.


	12. Good Memories And Bad Memories

Yeah yeah yeah you're all pissed at me. What am I to do other then give you another update? I love you guys with all my heart so I hope you stick with me. I know I completely changed the direction of my writing but I guess that's what happens when you take a break from writing so long. Oh and yes all of the stuff on the last chapter did happen to me but to be more specific my friend got jumped and I saw the whole thing. italics are flashbacks btw.

* * *

Brooke's POV: It's an hour past close and I'm still sitting in the store tapping my pencil on the wood desk that's holding the blank paper that I continue to stare at. I just can't get any sketches out and the only thing I can think about is seeing Haley just a few hours earlier. I sigh with frustration as I throw my pencil down and hear the thud echo in the silence. I lean back in my nice office chair and close my eyes and can only think about how this all went wrong.

_It had been a couple months later after I was attacked and I still can't go outside at night without having panic attacks. Haley's been working so hard to help me but I just keep getting frustrated with her and end up yelling at her. I don't know what's wrong with me. One minute I'm scared and just want her to comfort me and then when she tries, I get pissed and push her away. I feel so helpless and I know she feels the same way but for some reason I just can't get myself to care. I know I should feel horrible about that but I don't and I hate myself for that. I know she's taking all the blame for this and I should tell her not to but I don't. I should kiss her but I haven't. I should tell her I still love her but I know it won't matter because I know something will set me off right after that and we'll start this mess all over. I've never let someone break me emotionally like this until now._

I run my manicured nails through my straightened hair. I still can't process why she was standing outside of my store. My store-- the one that bitchtoria helped me start. Yeah, I had no problem letting her in though my wall but I guess it's because she gave me tough love and that's the only thing I wanted. Not the emotional make my heart skip a beat love. Yeah I really am screwed up in the head.

I can't stand sitting here anymore so I grab my belongings and walk out after I lock up. After three years I only check my surroundings once when I go outside in the dark and that's an accomplishment.

* * *

Haley's POV:

I knock lightly a couple times and I'm tempted to walk away because I know the door is going to slam in my face, or at least it should after what I've done. The door opens and my same old squinty eyed best friend opens the door. He matured a bit since the last time I've seen him and an array of emotions play on his face.

"Haley?" He opens the door a bit wider and just stares at me.

"Hey Luke." I smile softly and begin to feel awkward as he just stares at me. "You gonna invite me in or do I hand to talk to you out here in the cold?" I say quietly as I raise an eyebrow in questioning.

"Oh-- sorry!" He rushed forward and pulls me into a hug before we make our way to the living room and take a seat. "So how long has it been since I've last talked to you."

I take a moment to think about it before the guilt sets in, "Since the day I left which was about three years ago." He nods in response as he runs a hand over his head. "I'm sorry, Luke. I should have stayed in touch."

"It's okay Hales, but if you don't mind me asking-- what happened?"

I looked down at my hands as I played with my fingers, "All of the arguing and the way Brooke changed just got to be too much. I couldn't handle it anymore."

"What ended it?" He asked curiously before I retold the night that ended my relationship with the girl that I thought I was going to love forever.

_I walked into the living room after working a night shift alone to find Brooke watching tv. "Hey baby. How was your day?" I asked as I attempted to give her a kiss but she turned and I ended up kissing her cheek._

_"I don't want to talk about it."_

_I sigh in frustration. This is all getting to be too much I don't know if I can handle her this way anymore. "You never want to talk about it." I mumble as I toss my keys onto the table._

_"Maybe you should take the hint then." She snarls as she looks over at me._

_"Why do you always have to push me away like this? I'm just trying to be here for you." I reply sadly. I'm tempted to just ignore the conversation or more like argument and just head to bed but I want answers._

_"Maybe I don't want you to be there for me! I just need some space!" She yells before turning back to the tv and ignoring my presence. Tears fill my eyes and I'm actually used to my nights ending like this on the rare occasion that she actually wants me to hold her because she had a nightmare or she's scared._

_"I can't do this anymore." I whisper so soft that I wonder if she heard me but she did because she looked back at me and I actually saw fear in her eyes that was caused by me for once._

_"What?" She whispers back._

_"I said I can't do this anymore, I'm done." I say louder for her to hear me. I let the tears fall from my face before I pick up my keys and walk out the door. That was the last time I turned my back on Brooke Davis._

"Wow." He says softly. I look up at him and he seems to be dazed, as if he's taking in all of the information.

"So where did you go and what did you do?" He asked after he focused back in on me.

"I went to LA and stayed in an apartment while I played bars at night."

"So why did you come back?"

I sighed before I leaned back and looked at the ceiling. "I guess I wanted to see if I could get a piece of my old life back. I was tired of living my new one."

He nodded in agreement, "Have you talked to her yet?"

"I saw her today but I couldn't bring myself to talk to her."

"Do you want her back?"

I contemplated his question thoroughly before answering, " I want the girl I started the relationship with, not the girl I ended it with."

"I would say the same." He replied. "Maybe you should go talk to her."

I nodded before replying, "Maybe I will."

* * *

I take a deep breath of the chilly wind that causes me to pull my jacket a little tighter. I look down at the pavement that Peyton has covered with her words of love since their break up that Lucas told me all about. I look up at the river and look at the moon and stars that are reflecting off of it. There's just something about this place that calms me down, the river court.

One of our first dates was here, me and Brooke's. It's funny to think about now because we were so nervous with each other but I think that night broke us out of our shells, or maybe I was just the nervous one.

_"We're gonna play a game!" Brooke said with a smirk that made my heart flutter. She picked up a basketball and held it up for me to look at._

_"Okay? How do we play."_

_"It's like horse but sexier." She replied with a wink. I bit my lip and nodded for her to continue. "For every basket we make we get a kiss, for every basket we miss we have to take an article of clothing off."_

_"What happens when someone gets all of the letters?" I ask nervously._

_"Then the winner gets to make the loser do whatever they want."_

_I nodded, "I think I can do that but you can start."_

_She nodded with her smirk reappearing before throwing the ball from the three pointer and swishing it. Shit. I'm completely screwed._

_She passed me the ball before I turned back to the net and dribbled the ball a couple of times. I raised my arms and shot the ball. It just barely hit the edge of the backboard causing me to grumble. I turn to her when my brilliant plan came to mind. I took off both of my sandals and tossed them off the court causing her to glare at me before making a lay up. I smile at the fact that Lucas made me help him work on his lay ups so I'm actually pretty decent at those. I run up to the net and throw it which bounces off the backboard and into the net. I turn and smile in triumph before passing her back the ball._

_She slowly walks towards me as she swings her hips seductively and leans forward so that her lips are close to my ear. "Good shot, James." The hairs on the back of my neck raise and I don't have a chance to think about it because she puts a hand on the back of my neck and presses my lips to hers. She sucks on my lower lip before nibbling on it causing me to slip out a moan. She pulls before I can even get into it and throws the ball up for a score but misses._

_"Your turn." She whispers huskily before she grabs the ball but instead of just handing it to me she walks so close that our chests are pressed together and are noses are almost touching. She leans around and nibbles on my neck before sucking on it to sooth the skin and puts the ball in my hand._

_My eyes are closed from the sensation and I can hear her giggling in front of me. "That's not fair." I whisper softly._

_"I'm sorry. It was for good luck." A small smile forms on my face and I still have my eyes close. "If I make this-- then we're supposed to be together. It's fate." I say loud enough for her to hear me. I granny shoot the ball before I hear it swish. I open my eyes with a grin to find Brooke had already taken her shirt off._

_"I decided to pass on my shot which is a penalty of taking a piece of clothing off." She says as she walks toward me. I can feel my heart pounding faster with every steps she takes until our lips are connected and my heart is sent into overdrive._

I eventually come back to reality and didn't realize my eyes were closed until I open them and look back at the river. I inhale deeply at the refreshing air before a voice startles me.

"I guess I'm stalking you this time." I turn around to find a hazel pair of eyes looking back at me.

-----------------

Othlvr16: yes that was jack and sam. I know I definetly flipped the story around but it happens. Thanks for the review. I hope this chapter was a bit better.

Life-live-love-learn: yes I sure am. Im glad you like it at least I knew you guys wouldn't be pleased by the fact that they split but yeah I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for the review.

Splashley20: Thanks so much. Thanks for the review. Yeah I know makes me sad just writing it lol.

Baley-fo-life: Thanks so much. I cant believe you re read the story that makes me so happy and shocked. Yes and im so glad that you you like where im taking it.

Ao4ever:I sure did thanks for the review.

Sophi20: Yep. Not me but my best friend. It was horrible.

Rain1657: you know I always love your reviews so I was excited to see yours. Yes definetly a lot of drama. Im still not sure what I want to do with it. I got this far and im worried im going to get stuck again. Hopefully you can help me. Thanks for the review.

Minako: yes it's a shocker lol. Thanks for the review.

Soccerstar11-5: good to know! Yeah I know im slowing working my way back up into writing. I know it will get better.

Laj33: thanks so much I hope you like this chapter as well.


	13. Regrets, Apologies, And Anger

Haley's POV:

_I strummed the last chord of my song as I looked out to the small crowd. A round of applause was quickly followed before they went back to mingling. All I can wonder is how I ended up playing bars for a hundred bucks a night in LA? I lay my guitar in its case before walking down the stage. I look into the crowd at the people swaying to the music that took over after I finished my set. A couple of guys were chugging a few beers and chanting and when I looked to my left there was two girls making out. Well-- this is LA. To people looking on, it seems as though the girls are drunk and just making out but then they pull back and I pay attention to the details. I can see the love in their eyes as they intertwine their fingers and rub noses. I walk away with the tears building up as it reminds me of what I left behind a year ago._

_"Good set, Haley-bub." A voice that startles me as I go into my dressing room._

_I turn around and attempt to smile, "Thanks Tay."_

_She frowns causing me to look in the mirror, yup my eyes are puffy. "Again? You were doing good for a while Hales." Hales-- Brooke would call me that all the time, especially when she wanted her way. Which was all the time._

_"I know I just miss her sometimes." I reply quietly as I sit on my stool and wipe under my eyes._

_"Sometimes? More like twenty four hours in seven days of the week. I don't know who this girl is but she sure has done a number on you."_

_"You would understand if you met her-- well met her while we were still happy."_

_"No little sister, only one of us swings that way and that's you."_

_I can't help but smile and lightly punch her._

_"Maybe it's time that you go see her."_

_My eyebrow raises and I can't help but glare at her, "And say what to her?"_

_"That you want her back!" She says a little to loudly for my liking._

_"But that's the thing, Taylor! I don't want who she's become, I want the old Brooke."_

_"So tell her that. Maybe if she sees you then she will realize how much she misses you and will want to change."_

_"I'm the one that left her! Why would she want to change for someone who abandoned her when she was so hurt and scared?" I yell back at her before I begin to bite my lower lip. I run my hand through my hair before taking a deep breath to calm my self down._

_She gets quiet before resting her hand on my shoulder and rubbing it softly. "Because Haley, in that one minute that she sees you came back for her-- she's going to realize that you still love her and you still want to be with her. That one minute can change everything and you have the power to use that one minute." I nod my head agreeing with her. "Which is whyyy--" She continued as she pulled something out of her back pocket, "I got you a ticket to her runway show that she's hosting here in town."_

_"She's coming to LA?" I asked in a bit of a panicky way._

_"Yeah. Does she really not know that you're here?"_

_I shake my head furiously, "I Haven't talked to anyone from Tree Hill. I just packed up and left."_

_"Wow. I guess you're going to have to make a few apologies if you ever want to go back there again."_

_I nod my head, once again in agreement. "So go Haley. Go see her." She says the last part quietly before laying the ticket down on the table next to me before exiting my dressing room and leaving me in silence._

* * *

"I guess I'm stalking you this time." I turn around to see a pair of hazel eyes staring back at me.

"Brooke." I say so soft that I'm not sure if I even actually said it or not but im quickly answered when she looks a little shaken from hearing me say her name for the first time in four years. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to ask you the same thing."

"I wanted to come back, Tree Hill is home."

She nodded her head before walking past me, causing me to turn and watch her. She walked slowly while breathing in the night air. She definitely looks different. Her hair is now short and her body is a lot more curvaceous, filling out the dress she's wearing with her pea coat for warmth. She is wearing heels that make her legs look incredible. I watch her as she twirls on her heels with her hands in the pockets of her coat.

"How have you been?"

"Better. They got sent to prison and they've been in for three years so it's been a lot less stressful for me." She crossed one foot over her other as she balanced while she looked at me.

"That's good Brooke. They deserved it." She nodded before biting her lower lip which used to and still does drive me crazy.

"You know when I said that I guess I was the stalker now-- it wasn't because you were outside of my store earlier."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, "You weren't?"

"I saw you, Haley." She replied as she shook her head. "I saw you that night of my fashion show in L.A."

* * *

_I took a seat in the plain black seat with dozens that were all centered around a long runway strip. I can't help but smile at all the work that was put into this one show. Before I knew it the lights dimmed to just the ones on the stage and model after model was strutting down with either a beautiful dress or a stylish outfit. At the end they all walked out together with Brooke following them._

_"I just wanted to thank all of you guys for showing up. Have a great night at the after party." She said with a smile. I quickly got up so I could try to get to the back to talk to her but a big security guard stopped me._

_"Sorry miss, but you're not aloud back there."_

_"Look I know her from--"_

_"Sure you do." He said, not actually believing me._

_"Can you at least get her assistant for me so I can talk to her."_

_He sighs before waving over a girl who has square rimmed glasses, brown curly hair, and an outfit that resembles Brooke's._

_"Hi, I'm Millie. How can I help you?"_

_"Look I'm a friend of Brooke's and--" I looked past her to see Brooke mingling with a few other people. She was laughing and she looked happy. I don't think I can do this. "Actually can you do me a favor, Millie?"_

_She raised an eyebrow as she waited for my favor. "Just promise you won't tell her that anyone asked for her." She looked at me curiously before nodding. "Thanks." I whispered before I looked at Brooke one last time before walking away._

* * *

"You saw me?" I asked quietly as I fidgeted with my hands.

"Yeah. I saw you just before you turned around and walked away. I forced Millicent to tell me what you said to her." She paused causing me to look up at her. Her expression was cold and seemed either emotionless or a little angry but when I looked into her eyes I could see hurt and I think it scared her because she looked away. "How could you make her promise not to tell me? Why would you just come see me like that and not even try to talk to me?"

What exactly am I supposed to say to that? I'm sorry you treated me badly but I still wanted to see you because I still love you? None of my feelings or reasons made sense to me.

"I don't know Brooke." I replied quietly and I saw anger flare through her eyes.

"Do you know how hurt I was when you abandoned me!? I cried myself to sleep every night just hoping you would come back. I waited for a phone call, a letter, anything but you just disappeared off the face of the earth. Until one night you decide that you want to see me and can't even have the decency to talk to me!" I took a step back and took a deep breath. This isn't how I pictured getting to talk to her again. Maybe I was delusional when I thought I could just apologize and run back into her arms. God-- if I could do that. I look at her as her chest is heaving up and down from the anger and she's taking deep breaths to calm herself down. She closes her eyes and breathes in the cold air and it seems to soothe her. I picture myself walking up to her and kissing those delicate lips and running my hands through her silky brown locks. Running my fingers from her stomach to her back until I lock my fingers and press her body against my own. I know I can't do that though. It's been too long and what I caused was too much.

"Brooke--" I said quietly causing her to slowly open her eyes and lock her eyes on mine. I slowly lick my lips before continuing, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I called the cops that night, I should have just left it alone. I just wanted to fix you but I couldn't and I couldn't handle being the reason that you were scared at night and I couldn't handle you being so angry with me so I ran from all of my problems. When I saw you at your fashion show, you looked happy and I didn't want to ruin that by you seeing me and bringing back all of those horrible memories." I could feel the tears building up in my eyes. "I'm so sorry, Brooke." I said once more before turning around and walking back to my car. I started the ignition and drove off slowly before I let the tears fall. I watched in my rearview mirror to make sure she got into the car okay. When I got far enough, I pulled over and put my car in park. I slammed my hand into the steering wheel a few times before I broke down and started bawling. How could I let myself feel so bad when she treated me the way she did and how can I still love her so much after all of this. There's only one answer. It's because she's Brooke Davis and she's always had my heart.

* * *

TO ALL: In this chapter you can see that Haley is definitely struggling with how she feels about Brooke. Whether or not she should be mad at Brooke for the way she treated her even though she still loves her and she has a lot of guilt and feels like Brooke wouldn't have felt like that if it wasn't for her. So if the way she is thinking confused you I hope you understand now.

Rain1657: Yeah I am trying to just write what I want so I guess it's a lot darker then my previous story but I hope you guys are enjoying it just as much. I think it will get back to being a lighter story after a while but not right now. Im glad you like how I'm going back and forth, I wasn't sure if it would confuse anyone or not. Thanks so much for your review. I always wait on yours before writing my next chapter. It gives me inspiration.

Sophi20:Thanks so much. We're doing okay now. Moving on from that horrible night but it did bring us closer together and you guys are getting your story back out of it. Thanks for the review.

Splashley20: I thought a cute scene between them was needed even if it was a flashback and I thought the scene where Haley gave up was the most important of them all because it showed the breaking point and what made her give up. Thanks for the review.

Soccerstar11-5: Im so glad haha. Thanks so much. I know it's a sticky situation for both Brooke and Haley. I hope you liked the update it was abit darker then the one before this.

Laj33: Thanks for the review I hope you like this update.

Omgoth23: Thanks so much I missed your reviews haha! Im glad you still believe in me even after I flipped the story. I hope you like the update.

Minako366: thanks for letting me know. Thanks for sticking with me! I hope u like the update.

Baley-fo-life: haha you think so? I thought it was hot so I figured you guys would too! Im glad I didn't dissapoint and I was definitely trying to be fast with the update so you guys didn't think I wasn't going to post again. Yeah it was a horrible night but shes doing okay now. Im glad you like the plot and I hope you liked this update as well.

Othlvr16: thanks for the review im glad you liked it. Yes everyone wants them back together but it will take time. Of course! If you have any ideas just throw them at me because they will definitely help!


	14. New Tensions Arrise

Haley's POV:

I sipped on my tea at a table outside of a little café as I waited for Lucas to show up. I smiled as cute couples walked down the streets, holding hands as they shop at the little stores. Thoughts of the previous night flooded my mind and I quickly swatted them away when Luke walked up to me.

"Hey." He said as he leaned over and pecked my cheek before sitting down in front of me.

"Hey Luke."

"So I guess the talk didn't go over well considering you look like a mess and you don't seem too happy."

"It didn't go well at all." I said as I ran my hand through my hair. "I hate this, Luke! Why couldn't I have just stayed and helped her get better. She hates me now!"

"Because she wasn't treating you right Hales. A lot of us understand the decision you made, it was tough. She doesn't hate you if anything, you should see that she is still in love with you if she cares enough to talk to you. She's just really hurt and all of these emotions are coming back to her." I nod at him knowing he's right.

"So what's with you and blondie?" I ask deciding to push off the Brooke topic for now.

He sighs at hearing her nick name and runs a hand through his short hair, mimicking my previous movements. "Well we're friends now at least. I proposed to her in LA you know?"

"I know." I replied before taking another sip.

"You do?"

"Yeah, Peyton came to see Brooke's fashion show and I guess she saw me and followed me out. She told me about the proposal among other things. I made her promise not to tell Brooke she saw me and she made me promise to not tell you she told me about the proposal."

"Huh. Well she came back and all of a sudden wanted me back but I was with someone else. She was heartbroken and fought with Lindsay, my girlfriend at the time, like hell and caused us to break up. I'm trying to get back with Peyton but we're slowly working on it. I think for now we are trying to be each others friends before we get too serious. I think she's worried that I will want to be with Lindsay again."

"Wow. I thought my story was messed up." I replied with a slight smirk.

"Oh, nothing can beat yours." I laughed before I lightly kicked him under the table. "So Peyton's having some party for Mia tonight at Tric for her new album."

"Who's Mia?" I asked curiously.

"Oh-- She's Peyton's new artist at Red Bedroom Records. They just put together her new album and it was released today."

"Man, have I missed a lot."

"Indeed, you have. How bout you come tonight? You can be my date and you can see everyone again. I'm sure Peyton and Nathan would love to see you." I contemplated his question for a minute.

"Is she going to be there?" He sighs and looks like he'd rather not tell me.

"I mean I'm sure she is, Peyton's her best friend." I nod. I really don't want to do another night of seeing her and being upset and I think he can tell.

"Come on, Hales. You have to get back to you life with or without her." He pleads and all I can think is I really and I mean really would rather not do this!

"Fine!" I huff, "Pick me up at seven."

"Done." He replies with a smile. "I got to get back to writing, I owe Lindsay at least five pages today so I'll see you tonight."

"Alright." I reply as we both stand up and hug before he walks off. All I can think is please don't let this end badly.

* * *

Brooke's POV:

"You really blew up at her?" Peyton asked in shock as she helped me stock dresses on the hangers.

"Well yeah? What was I supposed to do? Say hey it's so good to see you after you left me not once but twice?" I asked with a huff as I put another dress on the rail.

"Um-- I don't know." She seemed a bit off so I glanced at her and saw guilt written across her face.

I set the other dresses to the side and turned to her. "What is it P. Sawyer?" I asked as I folded my arms.

"N-nothing." She replied as she turned away from me so I couldn't see her face and began unloading some jeans.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, what are you keeping from me?"

I saw her shoulders fall in defeat before turning back to me, "I really do dislike when you say my name in that tone."

"Well don't give me a reason to say it like that and I won't. Now spill."

She sighed once again before laying a couple pairs of jeans on the counter, "I kind of knew she was at her fashion show that night in LA before you told me."

Shock filled my body along with a bit of anger, "And you didn't tell your so called best friend yourself?"

"Hey no need for that. Look-- she made me promise I wouldn't tell you."

"How could you promise something like that when you knew how much I needed her!" I yelled causing her to flinch.

"I tried to tell her how much you wanted her but she wouldn't listen! She just said you seemed happy and she didn't want to re hash that night and upset you. She said she hadn't seen you that happy since before the fight and she didn't want to ruin anything for you."

"You knew how hurt I was on the inside! I was a total mess but I put up a front for every fashion show so why would you just let her walk away?"

"I don't know Brooke! I just saw a really hurt person and I didn't think she was even ready to talk to you again. I am your best friend so I have every intention on protecting you so maybe I thought I was because if she had talked to you and ruin what you worked so hard to get passed all to just leave again then I would have felt like a shitty best friend." I huffed before I nibbled on my bottom lip. I know she had good intentions but what would have givin just to have a night back with Haley.

"Why didn't you tell me though? After I told you that I had seen her."

"I don't know. I didn't want you mad at me for not stopping her and making her talk to you." I nod in response. "You look really stressed."

" I am." I said in an exasperated tone. "I think I'm gonna have Millicent cover the store for the rest of the night."

"Why don't you go home take a bubble bath and I'll pick you up later for the party tonight. You can even flirt with bartender boy and drink as much as you want on me." She said with a soft smile.

"Shit-- that's tonight? I completely forgot."

"Brooke, I've been bugging you about it for a couple of weeks now."

"I know but I just completely forgot about it since Haley came back to town."

She nodded knowingly, "Well, sound good?"

"Sounds-- perfect."

* * *

Haley POV:

I smoothed out my black cocktail dress and fluffed my hair a few times before walking up to Tric with Lucas. He looked at me and smiled causing me to give a nervous smile back.

"It's gonna be okay." He whispered before sticking his arm out causing me to hold onto it.

"Thanks." I whispered back before we walked inside. The music was bouncing and people were scattered all around, swaying with the music and talking as they sipped on their drinks. I scanned the crowd seeing a few familiar faces before I spotted her.

She was with Peyton and they were talking to the bartender. It seemed like Brooke was flirting with him by the way she was touching his arm playfully. She grabbed a shot he poured her and downed it before placing her hand back on his arm and laughing her contagious laugh. Jealousy ran through my veins but I pushed it aside because I was here with Lucas to help support Peyton. Peyton laughed once more before patting Brooke's shoulder and walking away. She spotted us and looked shocked at first until she smiled and ran over.

"Now I know you said you had a date Luke but you didn't say it was Haley!" She said with excitement before pulling me into a hug.

"Hey Peyton!" I said with a smile as we pulled apart.

"I didn't make you jealous did I?" He replied with a smirk.

"Not at all." She replied sarcastically. "Well maybe just a little." He laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"Well I gotta get this thing started so I'll see you guys in a few, have fun!" We nodded and she ran up to the stage. "I'd just like to thank you guys for being here tonight. We have a few performers lined up and I hope you enjoy. Who could open up first other then Mia Catellano herself?" The crowd cheered in anticipation causing Peyton to nod. "Enjoy." She walked off the stage and a girl who I assume is Mia took over and started off with a song she called Manhattan From The Sky.

"Wanna get a drink?" Luke asked causing me to nod. We walked over to the bar and I forced as much space between me and Brooke as I could and put Luke between us. I glanced over at her and she was still flirting with the bartender and doing shots. Luke ordered a drink and turned me to me for my order. I looked at the bartender who wasn't occupied with a certain brunette.

"I'll take whatever's strongest."

"I guess you have a Brooke Davis." He replied with a laugh as he began making a drink.

"What?" I asked in surprise.

"Oh that girl that's flirting with the other bartender told us a drink she wanted made and insisted that we name it after her. Let me tell you, it's not the smoothest going down. She said it would be perfect because it's sweet and has a hard kick to it."

"Sounds about right." I said as I looked at Lucas, who looked apologetic, before I downed the shot. "Keep them coming." I said to the bartender who nodded.

"I'm gonna go talk to Peyton. You gonna be okay by yourself?"

"Of course, go have fun." I said with a smile before I downed another one. He patted me on the arm before walking away. I looked at the shot sitting in front of me. These damn things were stronger then I'm used to. I took a deep breath before I downed one more. The bartender went to make another but I waved him off-- for now.

"What's the drink of the night?" A raspy voice asked me from behind. I shivered when I heard that voice and I forced myself to face her.

"Brooke Davis, Apparently the bartenders think it's a hit." I replied as I turned to her. She smirked causing her dimples to show and I felt my heart flip. Her hair was pulled up into a loose bun and her hazel eyes with her smoky eye make up made me melt. Her dress was similar to mine but it was strapless and her heels showed off her incredible legs.

"Having fun with the bartender?" I asked and I knew she could tell I was jealous.

"Yeah he's a lot of fun and cute." My heart went from flipping to dropping in a matter of seconds. I could tell she was drunk but she was trying to hurt me and I'm not going to put up with it because she had one too many Brooke Davis'. "Well I guess I better get back over there." She said with a shrug before making her way back to the bar where her the bartender was. I can't do this. I can't act okay and I know I'm emotional enough from drinking. There's just something I have to do before I leave. I walk through the crowd of people before slowly walking up to her. I place a hand on the counter next to her before leaning in close so that I whisper, "He's not good enough for you." I don't give her a chance to reply before I make my way through the crowd and get out of there. I need out of here!

* * *

A bit of a cliffy but I already have plans for the next chapter so don't get your panties in a bunch. Just enjoy what I got so far and be happy that im getting back into my writing, please?

Kirea: Thanks so much for the review! I know me too im really happy about this story.

Areader96: Haha its okay thanks for the review though. I hope you stick with me!

KibblesD: I know I know! I confused everyone but I quit writing for so long and I needed a change to get me back on track. Im thankful that you like where im taking it though. I know brookes being a bit of a bitch but shes hurt and things will get better soon or so we hope! Haha. Im so glad you are into it. It makes me feel so excited about continuing this.

Sophi20: Im glad you saw what I was trying to do with it. Yeah me too! Thanks so much.

Splashley20: agggghhhhhhh I know! Theres a lot of emotions for these two girls right now but it can only get better. Cant it?

Laj33: Thanks so much for the review im glad you like it.

Omgoth23: Yeah I thought it would be a good place to have them talk and get some stuff off their chest and show how much it hurt the both of them. Its baley they belong together so we just have to wait for the right moment. Thanks so much I hope you like this chapter.

Rain1657: I'm trying. It's just a bit different to write then my normal fluffy light hearted funny stories. Im glad you see exactly what im trying to do. Build them together through the pain and heartache they caused each other. Its difficult but they have to get through it together and it will be worth the pain and heartache they went through.

Minako366: Hehe yeahhh it was sad I hope you like it.


	15. Deserving Better

Haley's POV:

"He's not good enough for you." I whispered before I walked out of the club. I immediately took in the fresh air as I pulled out my phone to call a cab. The door to Tric slammed open causing me to drop my phone.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I spin around to find a very pissed off Brooke Davis walking very close to me.

"I'm sorry?" I asked feeling a little nauseous from the alcohol.

"How could you say something like that to me? After you're the one that left!"

"How could I not leave, Brooke! You treated me horribly! I had never felt so unwanted by anyone and it hurt the worst coming from you because I was so in love with you." She froze and I could see tears fill her eyes and I haven't seen her this upset in a long time.

"I'm so sorry, Haley." She whispered in her raspy voice that made me weak in the knees. "I think I wanted myself to be so mad at you for leaving even though It was my fault you left. I shouldn't have pushed you away and I regret it every day. I just wish I could take it all back, including that night." She bit her lower lip as a couple tears fell down and she turned to walk back into Tric. I could feel panic building up inside of me, I have to do something! I walked quickly over to her and grabbed her by the arm.

"Brooke." I whispered. She turned to me and before she could question me I crashed my lips into hers in a searing kiss. I had one hand that ran through her hair and the other hand was on her lower back, pressing her into me, creating as little space as possible. I quickly pulled back and stumbled backwards a couple of steps.

"I-I'm so sorry, Brooke."

"No, Haley. Wait!" I shook my head in response.

"I can't do this." I replied after I looked into her bewildered hazel eyes. I turned on my heels and walked as fast as I could. I guess I'm walking home!

* * *

I had just washed my make up off my face and I was now in my sweat pants and t shirt. I felt miserable. The first chance I get to kiss Brooke, I run away.

'I don't want to be like this anymore!' I think as I throw the washcloth at the mirror. I huff before walking into the small living room to the apartment I used to own in high school. I take a tub of rocky road out of the freezer and sit down on the couch. I turn on the tv to the movie channel and some cheezy romantic movie came on. I sighed before digging into the ice cream. About half an hour into the movie a knock came at the door. I set the tub on the coffee table and opened the door. There she was again looking at me with those dark hazel eyes that made me want to melt.

"Hey." She greeted huskily.

"What are you doing here?" I asked nervously.

"I brought your phone." She replied before handing my phone to me.

"Oh." I replied a tad disappointed as I set it down on the table next to me.

"And I wanted to know why you ran off after you kissed me?" She didn't seem angry this time, which was a relief. I actually couldn't read her emotion. It seemed to be between confused, upset, a hint of lust? No couldn't be.

"I was scared." I replied softly.

"Scared of what?"

"You. I guess? I don't know."

"That doesn't help at all." She replied with a small smirk as she took a step towards me causing me to move so she could walk in. I shut the door behind me and looked at her.

"I'm scared we're going to do a repeat of last time." She nodded, I think she was thinking the same thing.

"I don't want to run you off again." She whispered as she walked closer to me.

"I'm sorry I did, Brooke. I deserted you when you needed me most and I will never move past that. I will never regret the nights in LA that I laid in bed replaying the look on your face when I said I was done and walked out!" Tears spilled down my face. She looked speechless, her mouth was open and tears formed in her own eyes.

"Haley, I still do love you. I may have been angry but I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I needed someone to be angry at, and you were always there." She began choking on her words and the guilt was radiating off of her.

"I love you too, Brooke. So much." I whispered back as I wiped away the tears that flooded my face.

She slowly got closer to me before she attached her lips to mine. She wrapped her arms around my waist as I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. I sucked on her lower lip causing a slight moan to emerge from her throat. I pulled back but quickly began placing small kisses on her face. I placed one on her cheek, on her nose, down to her neck before I raised up and whispered "bedroom" in her ear.

She leaned down and I was about to question her before she lifted me from the bottom of my thighs, causing me to automatically wrap my legs around her waist and my arms around her neck. She quickly walked into the bedroom before closing the door with her foot. I laughed as we almost fell. She smiled her dimpled grin as she laid me down on the bed. A couple of tears from the previous events fell from her face and I quickly wiped them away with the pad of my thumb.

"Quit crying, Tigger. That smiles too beautiful." She smiled before she captured my lips in a kiss. I ran my hands around her back and found the zipper to her dress and quickly unzipped it. She stood back up and let the dress fall from her perfectly toned body and then kicked off her heels. She slowly raised her hand up to her bun and pulled the clip from her hair, letting her curls drape along her shoulders. I cant help but smile at how beautiful she looks.

She leans crawls onto the bed but stops and looks at me. "What?"

"It's just-- I haven't seen that smile in a long time. I missed it." Her smile re appeared and she quickly caught my lips once again. I pulled back and placed a kiss close to her ear before I whispered "Make love to me". She smiled once more before placing her lips on my neck and sucking on my pulse point. I moaned and unclipped her bra which fell before I tossed it across the room. She smiled as I bit my lower lip while taking in all of her glory. I flipped us over causing her to yelp in surprise.

"I love it when you take charge!" She said excitedly.

I stopped as I looked at her. She knew something was wrong so she place her hand on my cheek. I took her hand and kissed her palm before lacing our fingers.

"Do you really want to do this?" I asked quietly.

Fear filled her eyes and she looked away, "I thought we both wanted this."

"No!" I replied quickly as I turned her face back to me. "No- I mean while we've had a lot to drink. I just don't want to do this if this is just some drunken sex."

"I have never sobered up so fast, Haley." She leaned up and pressed her lips firmly against mine before pulling back. "If you want to wait until we haven't had anything to drink then I can do that. I want this, I want you."

"Promise." I asked in a demanding way.

"I promise." She whispered huskily before flipping us over so that she was now on top. She planted her lips back against mine and this time she lined my bottom lip with her tongue, asking for entrance which I happily granted. Our tongues swirled together for dominance for as long as we could until we both needed air. She pulled back and I pushed her back far enough so that I could pull my shirt over my head. She planted kissed down my neck until she placing kisses in the valley of my breasts. I arched my back and she unclasped my bra before tossing it along with the other assortment of clothes. I moaned as she sucked on my right breast while kneading the other with her fingers. She began trailing kisses down my stomach before reaching the hem of my pants. She hooked a thumb on each side and I raised my lower half so she could slide them off. I sighed in pleasure when she raked her nails up my thigh over my sex and up my stomach before giving me quick kisses on my lips. Her fingers went back down to my underwear and slightly tugged on them.

"You sure?" She whispered as she looked at me for permission.

"I've never been more sure of anything for the past three years." She smiled before placing her lips back against mine. Her fingers tugged my thong aside and she ran her fingers up and down my folds causing me to moan. She found my nub and began working it slowly causing me to whimper.

"All of that for me?" She asked with a smirk as she directed it to how wet I was.

"Mhm. What are you gonna do about it?" I asked back with lust in my eyes.

"You have no idea." She leaned down and slightly bit my neck which gave me goose bumps, before she rubbed on my nub some more.

"Well teasing won't get you far." I whined before bucking my hips to cause more friction. She laughed softly before pumping her fingers into me. I gasped as I grabbed onto her shoulders for dear life. She slowly pumped in and out of me before using her thumb to rub my nub. I moaned really loud this timed and didn't realize I was digging my nails into her back. I was getting to close but I wasn't doing this without her. I flipped us over and moved her underwear to the side so that I could push my fingers into her. She moaned huskily before continuing to pump into me.

"Tell me you love me, Brooke." I whispered into her ear.

"I love you, Haley. I love you so fucking much." She moaned loudly causing me to get goose bumps once again.

That pushed me over the edge and I rose to my high causing me to pump into her faster. She screamed out and we both hit our climax. I slowly pulled out of her and she did the same before I fell on top of her and tried to catch my breath. I nuzzled my face into her neck as I draped an arm on her stomach, lacing our fingers together.

"We have a lot to talk about." She whispered softly before pressing her lips against my temple.

"I know we do, let's just save it for tomorrow." She nodded in response. "I never want to let you go." I murmured, having two meanings to that.

"Please don't." She mumbled against my skin.

* * *

You finally got what you all have been waiting for!!! Did it live up to your standards? I sure hope so! If you didn't get to review my last chapter its cus I updated this really fast so I hope you enjoy my speediness. I told you I already knew what I was going to write for this. The next chapter will be the discussion and trying to work each other into their lives. It might be a bit before I get to update so bare with me.

Omgoth23: Not so much fighting baley anymore is it? I hope you like this chapter just as much. Well I'm glad to be back as well! Thanks for your support.

Laj33: Thanks so much I hope you like this as well.

Baley-fo-life: Im so glad you think so. Well Im a sucker for your reviews! Hmmm what kiddies? I hope you like this chappie as well.

Xnobodysxhomex: I think your new to reviewing my stories am I right? Thanks for the support I hope you like this chapter.

Rain1657: I'm so glad that you understand me! Haha. Yes I try to stick with the timeline otherwise it just wouldn't be one tree hill. Its hard to picture things when you get confused to which season im at. I sure hoped you guys would like that line it makes for some good drama!

Minako366: Really? I guess I didn't realize how long it had been. Well this took no time so I hope you enjoy.


	16. Need You Now

Haley's POV:

My eyes fluttered open to the light shining in through the windows. I looked over and found that my arm was laying across Brooke's revealed stomach. I lazily drew circles around her hip bone as I watched her chest heave with every breath she took. She looked breath taking even after the eventful night we had. Her chocolate brown locks were scattered across the pillow and her pink lips looked absolutely kissable. I really did want to kiss her but my own nervousness was holding me back. How is this supposed to work after three years of not seeing each other? Are we going to want different things for ourselves? I am just so scared that we are going to throw ourselves into a relationship that should have been left in high school. I sigh in frustration before slowly getting up from the bed. I put on my underwear and bra before throwing on a hoody and jeans. I slipped on some shoes before I glanced back over at Brooke. I let my gaze linger on her face before my eyes trailed down to her neck, causing a smirk to form on my face when I saw a bite mark that I created from last night. I slowly walked over and place a kiss over the mark before quietly walking out of the room. I walked outside before putting the earbuds to my ipod in my ear.

I smiled as the calming music filled my ears before I took off for a jog. These are the few moments that keep me sane.

_Picture perfect memories,  
Scattered all around the floor.  
Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
For me it happens all the time._

* * *

I slowed my jog as I reached my destination, the river court. There I found who I was looking for.

"Luke." I yelled getting his attention as I took out the ear buds, before wiping the sweat from my forehead.

"Hey." He greeted back before shooting another free throw.

"Can we talk?" I asked motioning him to sit with me on the bench.

"Of course." He replied as he followed me over and took a seat next to me. "What's up"

"Everything." I muttered before I took a drink out of his water bottle. "More like Brooke." I continued as I handed his drink back to him.

"What happened?"

"Last night, when I was leaving Tric, she followed me out and we got into an argument." I started as I looked out at the river. "Then I panicked when she tried to leave so I kissed her. I ended up running off and then he showed up at my front door. She asked why I ran away after I kissed her and I pretty much told her I was scared. We ended up kissing and then things escalated from there." I looked back at him to see shock playing on his face.

"Wow." Was all he muttered as he took a swig of his water. I sat quietly until he spoke up again. "So did she leave after you guys-- well you know?"

I looked over at him guiltily, "No, we decided we were going to talk about it today and then we fell asleep but then I kinda snuck out this morning."

"Haley!"

"What?"

"You can't just leave without telling her what's going on after something like that! She probably thinks you freaked out and that you're just trying to run away again." He explained as I rubbed my face with a sigh.

"God I'm such an idiot." I muttered in response.

"What do you want, Haley?"

I looked at him questionably before responding, "What do you mean?"

"How do you feel about her? Do you want to be with her?" He asked trying to get me to realize something but it was just so frustrating to try and figure out.

"I--I'm scared. I'm scared that this is just going to be a big mistake and that we are going to get hurt again. I'm scared that we aren't going to be the same people we were and that we won't be able to get back to how we were-- but I think I could push all those fears aside if I could just be with her. I have never been so much in love with anyone else and I can see that the Brooke I use to know is still in there."

"Okay well for starters, you guys are obviously not the same people you use to be. That doesn't mean it's a bad thing but it will mean that you have to get to know each other again. Second, do you honestly want to go back to how you were? I think you guys could grow together and be together and happy without going back to running from your problems and her taking out her anger and frustration on you. And lastly, I think you just answered anything you questioned in that last sentence." I paused for a moment before smiling. I jumped up from my seat and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Luke!" I whispered before I took off back to the house.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.  
_

* * *

Brooke's POV:

I started to wake up when I didn't feel warmth next to me. I rolled over and tried to put my arm around her waist but my arm just hit the bed. I groaned from the slight hangover before slowly sitting up. I ran my fingers through my hair before looking around. She was no where in sight.

"Haley?" I yelled but received no answer. I huffed before I got up and slid my dress back on. I grabbed my heels in hand and my keys before making my way out. I at least had a slight hope she would have left me a note but there was nothing. I'm tired of the running and lack of communication. I don't know how much longer I can put up with this.

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
For me it happens all the time._

* * *

I walked inside Clothe's over Bro's to find Millicent on the phone and Peyton doing inventory. I rolled my eyes at the overworking blonde.

"You know Blondie--" I started getting the girls attention, " When I asked for your help unloading some clothes I didn't mean you had to work everyday. You have your own company to be worried about."

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Peyton said sarcastically.

"You have no idea." I mumbled.

"Speaking of-- Why are you wearing the same clothes from last night? Did bartender boy really put out?" I was about to answer as I picked out a nice dress to change into before Millicent was heard screaming.

"Victoria! Just figure it out yourself!" Millie closed the phone and huffed, "Bitch." Before walking over to us. "Sorry. Did I hear something about bartender boy?"

"Yes you did but no I did not sleep with him last night." They both looked at me curiously and I know I can't keep this a secret.

"Brooke?" She asked as she waved me on to continue. I took the dress and went into the changing rooms but they were hot on my tail and stood outside the door waiting.

"You guys! Do I really have to talk about it?" I asked as I slipped off my dress and threw it over the door before shimmying the other dress on.

"Brooke Penelope Davis if you do not answer me I swear I'll--" I cut her off by opening the door.

"Haley." Was all I said, causing them to gasp loudly.

"Brooke that's great!" Peyton yelled before enveloping me into a hug.

"Not so much." I whispered causing them to frown.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk,  
And I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

* * *

Haley's POV:

"Brooke!" I yelled as I ran into the apartment. I walked into the bedroom but she was no longer there. Her clothes were gone and she didn't leave a note so I know she's upset because she used to always leave me a note.

I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair. 'What do I do now? Come on Haley, think.' If there's one thing I know, Brooke can never push away seduction. I smirk as an idea comes to mind and I walk into my closet.

_Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.  
It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.  
I just need you now._

* * *

Brooke's POV:

"Okay Brookie, what happened?" Peyton asked as the three of us took a seat on the couch.

"I woke up and she was gone." I replied in a depressed manner.

Peyton looked from Millie to me and shrugged, "And?"

"What do you mean and? She was just up and was gone when I woke up. She didn't leave a note or anything. She probably freaked again and changed her mind."

"Brooke-- she probably just wanted to clear her head or had something to do that she forgot to tell you."

"But what if she didn't? She would have told me if it was something simple like that. I don't know if I can do a relationship with her if I'm going to worry that she up and left me again every single time she isn't there when I wake up."

"Honey, you need to talk to her then." Peyton replied as she tried to soothe me by rubbing my arm.

"Well if you can find her in this fuc--" The bell to the door went off and we all looked to see who our customer was. My mouth was slightly open when she walked in with a mini dress on that, let's just say-- showcased her goodies. She looked a little embarrassed to be wearing such a revealing dress but she walked in with pride.

"Well we're just going to take a lunch break." Peyton said with a giggle as she grabbed Millie's hand and went for the door. "Have a nice little talk." She said with a wink as she flipped the open sign to close.

I looked from Peyton and then back to Haley who was now walking to me. I was unaware of my mouth being open when I finally closed it.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"I came to see you." She replied as her smile left her face when I stood up.

My mind went back to her being gone when I woke up and my defense shield shot up, "After you left me this morning?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "I just needed to clear my head."

"Why? You having second thoughts?" I was a little hurt. I just wish she could open up to me and tell me if something's bothering her.

"I don't know." Okay that made the pain worsen. I huffed with anger before walking away and straight to my office. "Brooke wait!" She yelled as she ran after me. She walked in after me before shutting my office door.

"What? If you don't want to do this then you shouldn't have led me on to think otherwise, Haley." I replied a little harshly.

"It's not like that. I just wanted a chance to think about what we were going to talk about today before we had our talk."

"Okay well you had your chance to think so lay it on me." I said as I leaned against my desk and crossed my arms.

"Please don't act like that, Brooke." I bit my lower lip and looked down. She walked up to me and pulled my arms from my chest and laced our fingers. "I'm scared." I looked up at her and saw fear in her eyes.

"Of what?" I whispered as I looked back at her.

"Us going back to the way things were before I left."

"We talked about that last night, Haley."

She nodded and sighed, "I know but, Brooke-- we haven't been together in four years! Four years! What if we don't want the same things anymore? What if we are completely different people then we were in high school? What if we jump into this relationship and realize we aren't the people we thought we were and we get hurt again?"

I paused and soaked in all of her questions. What if she's right? What if this is just a mistake of us just missing each other and we get hurt again. "I don't know, Hales. I didn't think about that." She nodded before lightly kissing my hand.

"That's exactly why I went for a ran this morning to clear my head. I asked myself all of those questions and I realized none of it mattered because I want to make this work. I love you so much and if we have to restart this whole relationship and get to know each other again then I will do it because I never want to spend another minute without you, Brooke Davis." I could just feel my heart beating faster and I slightly smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Only if you are." She whispered in such a husky voice that I have never been turned on so much in my life. Her outfit re entered my mind and I could feel myself getting heated. I let go of her hands and grabbed her by the waist before pulling her into me.

"I am." I whispered before I attacked her lips. Our kiss was frantic and my hands were roaming all over her body. I began pushing her backwards until I slammed her up against the door. My right hand trailed down her stomach and down her thigh before rubbing back up under her dress. I began placing kisses down her neck. "And what were you thinking wearing that dress?" I mumbled into her neck.

"What you didn't like it?" She replied with frantic breaths.

"No, I fucking love it." She laughed before moaning as I slid my hand over her center and began massaging it. "Fuck Brooke." She moaned out. I smirked as I nibbled on her ear lobe.

Bang bang bang. "Hey Lucas wants to know if you guys want to go to dinner with us?" Peyton yelled through the door causing us to jump. Haley groaned and began fixing her dress.

I took a minute to calm down my breathing and to compose myself before replying, "Sure. We'll be right out." I heard my voice crack and I hope she didn't notice.

"Alright well we're going to Galeotti's so just meet us there." I sighed as I looked back at Haley before giving her a peck. "I guess I'll have to fuck you later." I said before I opened the door and led us out.

_Oh baby I need you now._

* * *

Areader96: Hah that definitely sucks but at least you got to read it right? I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for the review.

Xnobodysxhomex: Thanks so much for the review I hope you like this one as well.

Omgoth23: Yeah it still needed that bit of drama but they ended up together so its all good. I bet this one had you nervous as well. Looks like their getting back on track though right? Thanks for the review.

Othlvr16: thanks so much. Im glad you liked it. I hope you like this one too.

Bellatrix113: Lol im glad you think so. I hope you like the update.

Rain1657:Im so glad you think so! Yeah those little one liners that are cliffy sure lead to a great next chapter. Yeah it's going to be difficult trying to write the relationship out with them trying to figure each other out after not talking for four years so the updates might take a while until I figure out what to do. And yes baleyness between the sheets is the best thing to read. Haha. I hope you like the update and I hope I wrote it well. I had a tough time writing their conversation. Thanks for the review.


	17. The Small Steps

Brooke's POV:

"So what are we going to tell them?" Haley asked as we both applied our make up for tonight's dinner in her bathroom. I borrowed a couple of my dresses from the store for us to wear considering it was a pretty classy restraunt.

"About what?" I questioned as I applied my mascara. She swiped her lip gloss over her lips before putting it away. I could see her turn around and face me in the corner of my eye. I twisted the mascara bottle and tossed it into my make up bag before turning to her.

"I don't know maybe about the fact that we're back together." She replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Well we could start with the truth." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's just-- I know Lucas and I know he wouldn't want to go to a nice restraunt unless there was something special he wanted to share. I don't want to triumph whatever he's trying to do." I sighed at how caring she is. I place each hand on the counter on both sides of her.

"If you want to wait to tell them then we can do it whenever you want."

"Are you sure it's not going to bother you?" She asked reluctantly, as if it would hurt my feelings.

"Of course not." I replied while rubbing noses with her before capturing her lips. I began placing kisses along her jaw line until I got on her neck, right below her ear which is exactly where she likes it. I could hear her breath hitch.

"Time to go." I said as I laced our hand before yanking her out the door causing her to groan. I knew payback was going to be a bitch.

* * *

Haley's POV:

We made our way over to our friends who were already sitting at a table. It was off to the side of the restraunt but we could still hear all of the laughter and chattering of people as we made our way over to them. I saw a familiar raven haired boy and I instantly grinned he stood up to greet me. I squealed in excitement before I jumped into his arms and he hugged me.

"Nathan! How are you?"

"I'm good Hales." We slowly pulled away and he pointed me to Rachel who I haven't seen in a long time either. "I'd like to introduce you to my wife."

Shock filled my face as I looked at him, "Wife?"

"Yes ma'am." He replied proudly.

"Hey slut." My attention was now brought to Brooke who was glaring at Rachel. Is this war still going on after four years?

"Hey whore." They paused for a moment before they both began laughing and gave each other a quick hug. Never mind I guess. I turned back to Lucas and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before I took a seat across from Brooke. It was Rachel, Brooke, and Peyton on one side of the table and Nathan, me, and Luke across from them.

"So I know you guys are wondering why I picked a nice restraunt and well I have some news. Peyton and I got engaged last night." He said excitedly as Peyton raised up her left hand. We all congratulated her as a bottle of champagne was brought out. I looked at Brooke and mouthed, 'told you' before looking back at Lucas and Peyton and congratulated them.

After we were done with the congratulating we moved on to casual conversations.

"So Nate how's the bobcats team coming? I see you on the news all the time." I asked before taking a sip of the champagne.

"It's doing really well. The seasons off to a good start and I think we can do something really good this year."

"That's amazing, I'm really proud of you." He nodded and smiled in response.

"Okay Hales, we gotta ask. Last thing we knew is that you and Brooke were split and you guys just showed up at dinner together." I looked at Brooke to double check our plan.

"We decided to forgive each other and at least have a friendship." Brooke spoke up for me.

We could tell they were all disappointed but we figured a different time and place would be better to tell them.

As dinner continued we all had quite a bit to drink and I could feel myself get a little tipsy. I thought now was the perfect time to get Brooke back for earlier. I slid my right heel off before slowly sliding it up Brooke's leg. Her head shot up as she looked at me but I was doing a perfect job of having a conversation with Nathan and Rachel about how they decided to be together.

"Well we were really close during high school but we finally got together after we tried to console Brooke after you left. I just realized how great of a person she was and I knew I wanted her to be in my life." He explained before looking at her lovingly. My foot had just made it's way to the inside of Brooke's thigh and I began massaging it.

"That's so great. I'm happy for you." I replied sweetly as my toes wandered slowly to Brooke's center and I was shocked to realize she didn't have on panties. I ran my toe over her folds causing her breathing to become rapid, I could hear it. I ran my toe over her nub and began massaging causing her to grip the table.

"Brooke are you okay?" We all looked at her causing me to slowly remove my foot and slide it back into my heel. I tried to control my laughter considering she had a thin sheet of sweat covering her and her cheeks were rosy.

"Um--- Yeah I don't feel so good." She replied as she tried to get her breathing back.

"Wait--Brooke- No way!" Peyton yelled causing all of us to jump at her outburst. "Do you guys not remember the time we sat at lunch with them and Haley all of a sudden didn't feel good?" Peyton asked with a raised eyebrow. They all began laughing before realization hit them.

"Wait-- why did you guys say you weren't together if you are?" Lucas asked Brooke when she finally composed herself.

"We knew you were up to something, Luke, and we didn't want to trump it." He nodded in understanding.

"And as much as we would love to stay and celebrate some more, can you excuse us? I think Haley has already died with embarrassment." And boy was she right, I just sat there completely quiet with my cheeks burning crimson.

"Of course, Have fun." Lucas said as he waved us off. Brooke ran around the table before grabbing my hand and led us out of the building into the crisp night air.

* * *

I was expecting to pull up to my apartment like usual but when she headed in a different direction, we ended up in front of a really nice house right on the edge of the river. I looked over at her questionably as she put the car in park and smiled. "I want to show you something." She whispered before getting out of the car. She walked over to me and laced our hands before leading me into the house. She lead me through a bedroom that was very brooke-like before taking me through the sliding glass door. My mouth slightly dropped as we stepped outside, back into the chilly air, where we were on a deck. It was over looking the River and I felt a sense of calm flow over me as we look at the lights that were coming from the stars and even the city lights coming from the other side of the river.

"Brooke it's so beautiful." I felt her wrap her arms around my waist from behind me before resting her chin on my shoulder.

"I just wanted to show you a part of my world." I smiled at the gesture and wrapped her arms tighter around me.

"I love you for that." I whispered before slowly turning around and wrapping my arms around her neck. "I want to know so much more about you and who you've become and what I've missed."

"Likewise, Haley James." I lean forward but don't have to go far before she presses her lips against mine. I get those butterflies in my stomach like I always do when I kiss her and I smile into the kiss. We both pull back and she leads through the bedroom and into the living room where she lights a fire in her fireplace before we both sit down on the couch.

"You want to start?" I asked causing her to roll her eyes playfully.

"Where to start--- well I went through a pretty big emotional roller coaster ride after you left. I started drinking every night and finally either Nathan or Rachel would stay with me every night and sometimes both if it was a bad day until I sobered up, hence why they connected and got together." She replied like it was no big deal and I have to say it made me a little mad--- okay really mad.

"Brooke-- I don't even know what to say. At one point I'm infuriated that you would be so stupid to do that and on the other I wish I would have never left and protected you." She nodded and laced our fingers.

"Everything happens for a reason, Hales. Who knows if they would have gotten together if they didn't spend so much time together. There are so many what ifs that we could worry about but why not just enjoy being together now?"

I know she's right. I just wonder what would have happened if I hadn't left. I wouldn't have missed her for four years but then again maybe I left at a good time. If I hadn't then we might have ended worse then it already was and resented each other, at least we still wanted each other.

"You're right, continue." I pressed on.

"So after I picked myself up enough to function Rachel thought of something to distract me so she helped me set up a website to sell my clothes. Rachel thought it would be funny to name the line Clothe's over Bro's considering I was for girls and girlfriendless so we went for it. I made some news with how big my sales were so Victoria's Secret contacted me and set up a deal, when all of a Sudden my mother became interested and became a part owner in it. I eventually realized how much of a bitch my mother is so here I am, stuck owning this store with her because I thought she actually loved me."

"Why do you fire her or something?"

"It's not as easy as it sounds. We drew up a contract and everything and she could sue me for my entire store." I could tell it upset her but I also could see that she wanted to just leave it alone and not have to deal with it.

"Maybe one day you could just give it to her and restart with a business by yourself." I reply, just trying to help.

"Maybe. She is still my mother though, I will just have to get past it." I nodded in agreement and decided to let it go. "Now how about you?"

"Well there's not too much to say. I played the bar every night before going back to my shitty apartment. I spent my days just writing songs and tried to get someone to listen but it's pretty hard to do that out in L.A."

"You'll have to play for me sometime." She said with a small smile.

"I think I can do that." I whispered before leaning forward and pecking her lips.

"Can I ask for another favor?" She asked this time with a smirk on her face.

"Anything."

"Stay with me tonight?" I nodded and captured her lips before she led me to her bedroom. These small steps mean everything to me.

* * *

Baley-fo-life: lol thanks so much for the support im glad you caught up! Ur reviews make my day haha. I hope you like this chapter as well.

Bellatrix113: haha im glad I can still make you wonder. I thought it might be a nice touch and im glad you liked it. Thanks for the review.

Spashley20: I thought it might be a moment of hers to show haha. Im glad you enjoyed it and I hope you like this chapter as well. Thanks for the review.

Xnobodysxhomex: thanks for the review im glad you liked it. I hope you like this one too.

Omgoth23: thanks so much! How could it be baley if they didn't haha. Hurdles will definetly come into play, I know where I'm taking this so be prepared. Thanks for the review.

Rain1657: ahhhh I feel relieved. I was really concerned about that chapter but its good to know it came off right. I think its important to have other characters in play especially to help whatever plot I have. Thanks for your support.

Othlvr16: I know I thought a role reversal would be good but I kept Brooke true to form with her last sentence. Im glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for the review.


	18. A Little Faith

Brooke's POV:

I slowly opened my eyes before the light crept in. I sighed, feeling completely comfortable. I have my head nestled in the crook of Haley's neck with our legs intertwined. After us teasing each other the day before I finally just pounced her last night and it was a long night. I slide my hand over her stomach when I remember she has put on one of my t shirts and her underwear back on. I on the other hand only put my underwear back on. I shivered as her hand slid across my chest while she was still asleep. Her hand went around my back until she pulled me closer to her. I smiled as I looked at her resting face. I leaned forward and lightly brushed my lips against her. Her eyes fluttered open and a smile crossed her face as her brown eyes met my hazel eyes.

"Good morning." She whispered with her scratchy voice causing me to get the goose bumps from how hot it sounded.

"That was so hot." I said with my dimpled grin.

Her smile dropped and a pout replaced her face, "Baby-- I'm too tired you wore me out last night."

I leaned forward and rubbed our noses, "You won't have to move a muscle." I whispered before capturing her lips in a tender kiss.

I moved my lips down her neck until I got to her pulse point before I lightly nibbled causing her to moan.

"Brooke--" She mumbled between her moan getting me even more fired up. I grazed my teeth up the side of her neck causing goose bumps to rise. "Stop or no breakfast." She panted as she squirmed under me. I smirked before I rolled over onto my back and sighed.

"Sorry I just can't control my urges around you." She laughed and straddled my lap before recapturing my lips. She slid her lower half down until she was laying on me before moving over so that she was on the bed, pressed into my side with her left leg lying over my waist, never breaking the kiss.

I leaned over her and deepened the kiss with my right hand on her neck where I marked her. We both slowly pulled back and I flashed my dimples when I saw how heated she was as she licked her lips.

"Will you please get dressed? You're killing me tigger." She whined as she ran her fingers over my hip and pulled me close as she gave me one last peck before getting up. I laughed as I got up and her eyes widened when my chest and the rest of my body came into view.

"So what are the plans for today?" She asked as she nibbled on her lower lip without ever moving her eyes off of my torso.

"Well I'm gonna start the day off with a run at the beach and then I'm gonna go into work for a bit. I have some new ideas for a few sketches. What about you?" I asked as I clasped my bra on and pulled a sweatshirt over my head.

"Well I was thinking about joining you at the beach then I have a couple of things I need to take care of now that I'm back in tree hill. I need to get my life going here." I nodded in response before I pecked her on the lips.

"Your gonna change the world one day, Haley James." I said with a smile as I pulled on my sweat pants and slid on my running shoes before tying them.

"Isn't that what Lucas wrote about you in his book?" She asked as she eyed me questionably.

"Maybe but didn't it make you feel better?" I asked causing her to pause for a moment before she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah-- It did."

"Then I guess it does it matter now does it? Now let's get going!" I replied as I grabbed her hand before leading her out the door.

* * *

I ran across the sand, kicking it behind me as I ran along the beach. Haley was laying in the sand taking in the sun. I smiled as I looked at her and next thing I felt was my foot hit something and I was flying forward before I face planted into the wet sand. I heard a loud roaring laughter fill my ears causing me to look up and see Haley doubled- over, laughing her ass off.

"You think that's funny?" I asked as I jumped up and ran over to her causing her laughter to come to a halt as she tried to get up but it was to late. I had grabbed her my her legs and dragged her all the way to the water.

"Brooke Davis you better stop right now!" She screamed as she kicked and tried to get away. I got her deep enough that she finally shut up and held her breath when she quickly went under water. I laughed as I let go and she quickly bolted out of the water.

"You are so dead!" She yelled as she ran at me causing me to yelp before I tried to take off but she tackled me and water quickly filled my surroundings. I tried to come up for air but as soon as I made it to the surface she dunked my head. I lunged at her waist under water and brought her down with me before I jumped out of the water for air.

She jumped up right after me and was about to tackle me before I yelled, "Truce!" She stopped and looked at me like she was trying to see if I was telling the truth or not. I grinned causing her eyes to widen before I jumped on her, with my legs automatically wrapping around her waist, as she fell on her ass. I pressed my lips into hers and ran my fingers through her soaked hair. I felt her smile widen as my tongue swiped across her lips, asking for entrance. Her mouth slightly opened allowing my tongue to explore her mouth. I slowly laid her down in the water which was luckily not deep, it flowed underneath her. Her arms wrapped around my waist, closing the gap between us. I placed a few more chaste kisses on her lips before I pulled back and pulled her up so that we were both sitting.

"As much as I enjoyed this time with you, I really have to get to work." I said with a smile as she ran her hand over my face.

"I know."

"But you could take a shower with me before I get ready and then I could drop you off at your apartment before I go." I said with a raised eyebrow.

"How about a bath." I laughed at her cuteness before I pecked her on the lips.

"That sounds--- perfect."

* * *

Haley's POV:

I traced my finger over the letters on the red door that I stood outside of, Red Bedroom Records. I smiled as I turned the knob and walked into an office that had different album covers covering the walls. I stepped further in and walked over to the desk where there was a picture of Peyton and Lucas from when they were younger. Next to it, sat a picture of the group from the night we spent watching fireworks at Disneyland, causing me to smile. I walked over to a door that was wide open and flipped the switch on to find a recording booth. I walked over and look through the sound proof window to find the actual recording studio that was filled with different instruments. I smiled as I opened the door that led me in and walked over to the piano. I sat down on the bench and began playing a song I had been working on in LA.

"Wow Haley that's good so far." I spun around to find a curly headed blonde staring me down.

"I'm sorry Peyton I didn't mean to just barge in. I was just going to wait until you got here." I said as I jumped up from the piano.

"No Hales, you're fine. So what's up?"

"Well I just wanted to stop by and see how your doing and apologize for last night. I don't know what got into me I just--"

"Haley?" She said cutting me off as she placed her hand on my arm.

"Yeah?" I replied nervously.

"I cannot begin to tell you how excited all of us are that you guys are together. Yes I could have done without the almost orgasm from Brooke but hey we're just happy for the two of you."

"Thanks Peyton." I said quietly.

"Look I know you didn't come over here just to apologize for that so what's on your mind?" She said as she leaned against the wall.

"Okay just hear-- hear me out alright?" She nodded her head but let me continue. "I know the way I left was terrible and I didn't keep in touch but--"

"Haley just spit it out."

"I wanted to know if you could help me produce an album?" I stammered out.

"Oh."

"It's okay that you don't want to I know I won't be that good and so it will be a waste I just--"

"Haley stop. Of course I would love to produce your album, you're an incredible singer and anyone would be lucky to have you as an artist. It's just-- are you sure this is the best time to do this, right after you got back with Brooke. It will need a lot of time and work."

"I guess I didn't think about that."

"Just go for a walk and clear your head then go talk to Brooke. If you're sure about this then you know where to find me." I nod with a nervous smile before exiting.

* * *

Brooke's POV:

I spent most of the day helping Millie with a lost shipment before I even had a chance to work on my sketches. So here I am sitting in the store at night while everyone is gone, working on these sketches when I could be with Haley. At least I'm a dedicated bitch. The store phone goes off and I feel the butterflies summon when I think it might be Haley. I instantly answer it with a greeting and wait for a response.

_Click._

I frown and put the phone back on the receiver before going back onto the sketches. There goes the phone again so I answer.

"Helloooo?"

_Click._

"What the fuck!?" I mumble before slamming the phone back down. The doorbell on the door rings as someone walks in causing me to jump. I almost attack until I see the brown haired girl that I adore so much.

"Haley-- you almost gave me a heart attack!" She stopped in her tracks and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry?"

"No it's okay." I replied as I patted the spot next to me on the couch. "Did you try calling the store a minute ago?" I asked as she sat down next to me.

"No I don't even know the number to the store. Didn't you get it changed when you bought it?" She asked before giving me a peck on the lips and lacing our fingers.

"No I kept it the same."

"Oh-- well no it wasn't me."

"Weird." I said as I stared off into space.

"So anyways I need to talk to you about something." I looked over at her and noticed she was nervous by the way she was playing with my fingers.

"Okay- shoot."

"I was thinking about working on an album with Peyton."

"Like music?"

"Yeah."

"Alright so why do you seem so nervous about this?"

"Because Peyton got me thinking and this would take a lot of work and time and I know we just got this relationship going and I don't want to do anything to strain it." I smiled and pressed her hand against my lips.

"Haley if you want to be a rock star then go out there and do it. I know you wouldn't try and stop me from living my life in the fashion world. So be selfish for once and put yourself out there to do what you want."

"What if I have to go on tour?"

I laughed, I just cant get through to this girl. She has the biggest heart and I feel so lucky and cherished to be her number one priority.

"Then I will be here when you get back. We will talk every night on the phone and I will try to come make some visits." I say as I place a hand on her cheek causing her to place a hand over mine.

"How can you be so calm and yet I'm freaking out?"

"Because you're scared it won't work out and I know in my heart that this can and will. We just have to have faith." Tears formed her eyes and she leaned forward and lightly brushed her lips against mine.

Faith sounds good right about now.

* * *

This is pretty much a shout out to all of ya'll im tired and sick so I just want to get this chapter posted. Sorry for not doing the individual shout outs but thank you all so much for the support and for those who take the time to review. Until text time. Leave me ideas and what you think is going to come.


	19. Super Star

_If you are what you say you are  
A superstar  
Then have no fear  
The camera's here  
and the microphones and they wanna know_

Haley's POV:

"Peyton--" I said getting her attention as I walked through her office door. "I'm ready." She paused and stared at me causing my nerves to grow.

She stood up from her chair, placed both hands on her desk before smiling at me. "Then let's get to work." I nodded nervously before walking over to her and sitting in a seat in front of her desk. She sat back down before grabbing a notebook and a pen.

"First thing's first, we need a band." I nodded in agreement before waiting to see if she had a plan. "I was scouting for new talents a couple months ago at an open mic night. I talked to the drummer after they played and they told me they planned on getting rid of their main singer because he was a douche bag. They said they would talk to me if I found a singer that needed a band. I'll see if they already have been signed yet or not."

"Okay that sounds great Peyt, but how are we gonna afford this whole thing like a tour or whatever else you want to do?"

She paused from writing in her notebook and looked up, before leaning back in her seat and tapping the pen against the desk, "Well first we have to get your band then we need to work on your songs-- you do have songs right?" I nodded nervously, "Okay good. Then we have to make your songs on a demo cd, show them to someone who might be able to sponsor us. If they think your music will be a hit then they'll help sponsor us to the get cds made. We'll take those CD's and send them out to radio stations then when it's a big hit and we have major cd sells we will get you going on tour."

The slight panic was building up in me, "That sounds like a lot."

She paused and looked at me intently, "It is a lot Haley. It's a lot of work and a lot of time so you need to be sure this is what you want." I nervously played with my fingers. Come on Haley you and Brooke talked about this and she was so sure this would work. She's living her dream so I need to live mine. You can do this!

"Okay, I'm in." I replied confidently.

She nodded with a smile, "Good. We'll have a meeting tomorrow with my lawyers so we can go over the contract with you before you sign it and--"

"Peyton--" She stopped and looked at me, "I trust you let's just sign the contract before I have second thoughts from going home and seeing Brooke look completely hot and decide that I won't want to leave for tour." She laughed and pulled out the contract. I looked it over and it sounded okay. Peyton would get 25% of whatever we made off of this and I was completely okay with that. I grabbed the pen and wrote my signature on the various places before handing it back to her.

She smiled as she filed it away, "Mia just went back on tour so my focus will be on getting your career going."

"Thank you Peyton, for everything." She smiled and nodded in response.

"Look I'm gonna take care of some phone calls and see if I can get anything going for us. How bout you go home and relax and I'll call you tonight with any news I get." We both stood up and I gave her a quick hug before I walked out. This is going to be interesting.

* * *

Brooke's POV:

I sat on the couch in some of my comfy shorts and an oversized t shirt as I worked on a couple of my sketches. I decided to stay at home from work today so I would actually have a chance to finish them before I got interrupted. These needed to be done within two weeks for my fall presentation and I was only halfway done. A buzzing sound distracted me, causing me to collect my phone from the cracks of the couch. I had a text message from Haley.

'Can I stop by?'

I smiled as I replied to her, 'Of course.'

As soon as I hit send a knock came from my door causing me to arch an eyebrow. I slowly got up and opened the door to find a certain brunette standing before me.

"How were you so sure I was going to say yes?" I asked huskily cause a soft smile to form.

"I wasn't, I just hoped you would." She said as she stepped inside. I closed the door behind her before I pressed her against it. I softly brushed my lips against hers as I place a hand on the door behind her and I let the other rest on her hip bone. I placed one more chaste kiss on her lips before I pulled back and looked at her features. Stress was written all over her face and I could tell she was anxious.

"How bout we go take a bath and you can tell me what's bothering that pretty little head of yours?"

She bit her lip as she frowned, "Don't you have those sketches to finish?"

I sighed and shook my head, "They can wait."

"They're do in like two weeks." She replied stubbornly.

"I don't care. They can wait until I have some alone time with my girlfriend." She nodded with a sigh, knowing she wouldn't be able to change my mind and let me lead her to the bathroom. I shut the door behind us before starting the water and closing the plug. I turned on the jets before we both began removing our clothes. I finished first so I hopped into the steaming hot water and held out my hand so she could join me. She grasped on to the offering and slowing got into the hot water, letting her body adjust to the heat. She squatted down and sat between my thighs before laying back against my chest.

"So how did the talk with Peyton go?" I asked as I placed body wash on her back and began to rub her shoulders.

"It was okay. I signed the contract, Brooke." She said softly as she tensed up. I stopped rubbing her shoulders and bit my lower lip. I would be lying if I said this didn't worry me but I knew this would make her happy and it would be selfish if I got to live my dream and she didn't. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and place my chin on her shoulder.

"That's amazing baby, I'm so proud of you!" I said huskily causing her to turn to look at me.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am! I already told you I want this so much for you and I will be by your side when all your dreams come true, Haley James." She softly smiled before capturing my lips. I moaned into the kiss once I remembered our naked bodies were pressed against each other. She's lucky I didn't just ravage her body right then and there. "So what exactly is happening now?"

"Well she's supposed to call me tonight to tell me if she got my band or not then we are supposed to just jump right into this. I think it's either all going to happen really fast or it's all going to crash really fast. Either way I'm going to get thrown into this and I will have to be working very hard for long periods of time." She said with so much stress that I was starting to feel it.

"Haley--" I whispered calmly, "Lay back and take a deep breath." She did as she was told and tightened her grip on my arms. "You know I love you right?" She shook her head in response. "Then know that we can deal with this. You will be so happy and we will get our happily ever after."

"I just--" She let out a deep breath before continuing, "I just don't want you to have to wait around for me."

I sighed in frustration before placing my lips on the top of her head. "Haley I can wait forever and I want you to do this."

"Promise?" She asked weakly as she ran her fingers over my arm.

"Promise." I placed two fingers under her chin and lifted it towards me before lightly brushing my lips against hers before enveloping hers.

"The water's getting cold." She said with a shiver after we pulled back. I nodded in response before we both got up. I wrapped a towel around her before wrapping one around my own body. We walked into my bedroom before I looked at her. She didn't seem as stressed but I could see a little still there. I walked over to her and captured her lips in a heated kiss before gently laying her down on the bed. I pulled her towel loose before moving my kisses down her neck to her chest. I moved over her flat stomach and placed butterfly kisses causing her to place her hands in my hair while her breathing deepened. I went down to her ankles and place soft kisses on them before moving up to her inner thigh. Her breathing quickened and she grasped onto the sheets. I smiled into her skin right before I moved onto her hot center. We rarely ever do this kind of sex move but when we do it's phenomenal. I licked her slit causing her to tremble and she began panting. Next I let my tongue wander through her folds causing her to buck her hips. I found her clit and latched on and suckled away causing her to moan out my name.

"Brooke!" She panted as she grabbed my hair and pushed me into her. I sucked hard before sticking a finger into her slick heat and started pumping. I could tell by her shallow breathing that she was close to climax and it didn't take long for her body to tense up and for her to groan before she came. I licked her clean before I pulled myself back up to her and gave her a sweet kiss.

"You're amazing, you know that?" She asked me softly as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"I try." I replied with a giggle as I leaned into her touch. I reached down one more time before planting a kiss on her lips. I rolled over onto my side and pulled the blankets over us before we both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Haley's POV:

I could hear a ringing sound in the distance and I couldn't figure out what it was. I slowly opened my eyes and realized that it was my phone ringing from my purse in the living room. I jumped up and ran through the hallway until I reached my purse in the living room and rummaged through it trying to find the damn thing.

"Peyton's gonna kill me." I murmured as I kept searching for it. I finally found it and hit answer before it got to my voicemail.

"Hello!?" I yelled as I almost dropped it.

"What the hell Haley? I told you I was gonna call, I didn't mean I was gonna call five times." I groaned as I looked at my phone and sure enough this was her sixth call.

"Sorry, I fell asleep."

"After doing what Haley?" She asked in a knowing tone and as if on cue a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I turned to see Brooke behind me with the sheets wrapped around her. I looked down and noticed I was still naked and started to feel awkward. As if she knew what I was thinking she undid the sheets that was wrapped around her and wrapped it around the both of us as she held it together with her arms back around my shoulders. I turned so I could put my arms over her shoulders as I held the phone to my ear.

"I'd rather not talk about--"

"That's what I thought, tell Brookie I said hi." I looked at Brooke who was smiling and whispered 'Peyton says hi.' She immediately figured out what was going on and let out a soft laugh.

"Well anyways we have more important things to discuss. I called the guys back from the band and they said they trust me enough if I say I've got a good singer so they are in. They want to get started recording your music tomorrow so we can get this going. I also called Sunkist to let them know I was interested to see if they could sponsor you considering they have sponsored us for multiple things and they said they are interested and to just send your demo when we have it done." Wow it's all happening.

Brooke saw me smile and she leaned forward and pressed her lips against my neck and began to suck. "Wo--oww Peyt that's greatt." I said as I closed my eyes from the sensation.

I heard her huff in frustration which brought me back to reality. "Give the phone to Brooke!" Brooke jumped back a bit from apparently hearing her yell and looked at me sheepishly. I pulled back the phone from my ear and looked from it to Brooke before shoving it towards her.

"Here take it." I mumbled. She shook her head with a pout but I glared at her. "It's your fault she wants to talk to you so talk." I said firmly as I put it up to her ear so she could still hold the sheets around us.

"Hey P. Sawyer--" She started nervously, "No I was just-- yeah-- oh come on- sorry- what?- but-- fine-- bye."

"Well?" I asked with a smile at how whipped she was to Peyton. Hell, I can admit she scares me sometimes.

She frowned and pulled the sheets from me before folding her arms. "Well first she scolded me and said it was one thing for me to have my way with you when she isn't talking to you but I was bad for distracting you while you were talking business on the phone then she said she was going to spank me if I did it again."

I cut her off with my laughter, "She threatened to spank you?"

"Yes she did and I am about to spank you for what she told me!"

My laughter came to a halt and I was unsure of what she was going to say. "She said that you signed away our sex rights on that contract and you even read it before you signed it so she was as surprised as I am now!"

"What the hell are you babbling about?" I asked confused as I grabbed the throw blanket from the couch and wrapped it around me as best I could.

"On your little contract it said you are not to have sex with me while doing business or have make out sessions or touch each other in sexual ways!"

"Brooke-- I only skimmed the contract I didn't realize she was going to decide when I could have sex."

"Ugh the nerve of that bitch!" She started pacing back and forth. "Then she told me that tomorrow morning we are going to have breakfast before you guys get started on your album."

"But-- I wanted that time with you before I got started." I said with a pout.

"Well she said she has something important that she needs to talk to me about, besides you signed our sex away." She replied with a glare.

"Baby!" I replied sadly as I grabbed her shoulders to stop her from pacing. "I'm sorry I didn't even realize she was gonna do that." I pressed my lips against hers and stroked her hair. I slightly pulled back and smirked. "How bout we go back to your room and I repay you for earlier, for the rest of the night."

She smirked and placed a quick peck on my lips. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

I am just curious as to who's reading this. If you could just leave a review that says hey that would be awesome. But of course I know my frequent reviews will tell me what they think about my chapter so go right ahead with that. Thanks.

Baley-fo-life: I thought it was a very intimate chapter and I'm glad you liked it. Thank you so much I cant wait to see what you think about this chapter. Thanks for the review!

Itunes-crazy: Hey newcomers are welcomed as well! I'm glad you found it and enjoy it and thanks so much for reviewing. Its such an honor when I hear something such as 'this is one of the best baley stories' so thank you so much.

Xnobodysxhomex: Thanks so much im glad you like it! Thanks for the review.

Spashley20: Yes I agree I thought It was cute. I hope you like this story as well.

Rain1657: thank you so much for that review even though I was sick you still know how to cheer me up with your reviews! Ok but seriously on this chapter im really nervous. I just kinda sat down and wrote it out I didn't plan out the conversations it just cameo out when I started writing and im nervous it doesn't make sense or it looks like a mess. I proof read it at least but I don't know I just feel as if it doesn't sound right. I know where im taking it at least but idk im just stressing about it. Let me know what you think.


	20. Proud Of You

Brookes POV:

I got ready quickly when I woke up and wrote a note for Haley telling her I was gone to breakfast with Peyton. I set the alarm for 10:30 for her so she would wake up and get ready and hopefully this meeting with Peyton will be done by the time she heads over to the studio. I softly kiss the tip of her nose, trying not to wake, before heading to the diner.

* * *

"Hey Peyt." I said as I greeted her with a peck on the cheek before I sat down across from her. She was wearing her aviator glasses that made her look-- like she was undercover or something. Hah that made me laugh.

"Hey." She replied as she took a sip of her coffee.

"You know you should really take those off, we are inside after all. Besides, they make you look like an almighty bitch."

"You can't see it but I'm rolling my eyes at you." She replied with a snarl as she sat her coffee down and crossed her arms.

"Then show me." I said as I crossed my arms, mimicking her.

She grumbled as she took her sunglasses off and tossed them on the table. "Let's get to business."

"Okay what would you like to talk about? How you are trying to ruin my sex life with Haley or how you have your own sexual desire to spank me?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow as I leaned forward and pressed my elbows on the table.

She smirked and shook her head, "I do not have a sexual desire to spank you, it would be very painful and for the stress you cause me!"

"If that's what makes you feel better, P. Sawyer." I replied with a laugh as I leaned back in my seat and crossed my legs. The waitress brings me a cup of coffee and walks away. I pick it up and take a sip as I take my time indulging in the caffeinated beverage.

She tried to come up with a come back but she gave up and smiled, "Okay I guess we'll start with why I took away your sex privileges. It's only when we are doing something business related Brooke, and you should know how important it is to have her focused when I need her to. If she wants to flick your bean when she's taking a break then that's up--"

"Okay ew!" I yelled immediately cutting her off as I placed my coffee back on the table. "It's funny when I mention our sex desires but it's just creepy when you say it!"

She blushed and giggled a bit, "Okay sorry, but seriously I need her focused and it would really help if you didn't try to seduce her every time I try to talk to her about something important."

She was right, unfortunately. I know how important this is to have her focused and I know she will start to get agitated if I keep teasing her when she's trying to work.

"Fine, I can deal but do not complain when she needs a quick break to-- relieve some stress." I said with a smirk.

"Deal but not every ten minutes." I nod my head in agreement. "Okay next thing, and this was something serious I wanted to talk to you about."

I quit smirking and listened attentively. "Proceed." She takes a piece of paper out of her brief case and slides it across the table. I pick it up and skim the paper and realize it's the touring contract.

"I didn't have her sign it yet because I wanted to discuss it with you first." I nod and let her continue. "We can do this whole CD thing with her and let her do a couple concerts around the area if that's what she wants."

"What's the alternative?" I asked, showing no emotion.

"She could sign this contract saying that she will tour 6 main cities for her first CD but if it's a hit then the tour might be extended."

"Why are you showing me this?" I asked as I slid the paper back to her.

"Because if you don't think it's a good idea for your relationship then I suggest you talk to her about it. I get you want her to be able to have her dream but she really just wants you to be happy and if your not going to be able to spend that time apart I think she would be okay with just doing this around town so she won't be away for so long." I get she just wants this to work for us but Haley has spent so much time dreaming about this and not getting her opportunity to shine, and she can finally work towards this with a fighting chance.

"I want her to go on tour if that's what she wants. If the tour get's extended then I will be happy for her because she's getting her dream come true and I can be happy with sticking by her when that happens."

She nodded and stuck the document back in her briefcase. "That's all I wanted to hear. Let's get this started." I smiled and stood up and as if on cue my phone started ringing.

"It's Haley." I said with a smile before answering it. "Hey babe."

'Hey I'm on my way over to the studio. Thanks for setting the alarm, are you guys done with breakfast yet?'

"Yeah she is about to head that way." I reply sweetly as I give Peyton a quick hug and head for my car.

'She? You're not coming?' She asked with a pout.

"I can't. I have to go into work but I will see you later, I promise."

'Okay. Bye.' She replied sadly.

"Bye baby." I say before hanging up the phone. We really have to get used to this separation thing.

* * *

Haley's POV:

I waited nervously in my car until Peyton arrived. I figured the band was already inside waiting and I can't help but freak out. What if they don't like me? What if this whole thing is one huge failure and Peyton is upset for wasting her time and Brooke will be disappointed in me? The least she could have done was stopped by and wished me luck or something but apparently she has more important things to do.

"You coming in or do I have to find a new singer?" I turned to Peyton who was smiling at me through my window.

"I'm coming I was just waiting for you." I said with a half assed confident smile.

"Well let's get up there and meet the band." I nodded and followed her up into the studio where there was two guys and a girl waiting for us.

"Hey guy's I'd like you to meet Haley, the girl I was telling you about. Haley this is Gabe, the drummer. Ben, the bass player and last but not least Michelle is the keyboard player."

"Nice to meet you all." I reply nervously as I shake each of their hands.

"So Haley, you wanna tell us a bit about yourself and what kind of music your interested in?" The guy that Peyton referred to as Gabe said as he leaned against the control table.

"Well I lived in LA for a few years and just played a couple sets a night at bars around the place I lived but this girl who I'm madly in love with drew me back to Tree Hill and now I'm just balancing her and my dream to be a singer. I don't exactly have a genre of music I'm into. Music is music to me and it comes in all sounds and I choose my songs to define how I'm feeling so it's hard to say." They all nodded in understanding.

"Would you mind playing us a song of yours?" Michelle asked after I finished. I looked at Peyton for reassurance and she nodded in approval so I walked into the recording studio and sat at the piano.

"It's a bit depressing and full of love, I went through a lot in LA." I said into the mic with a laugh.

"That's alright. The best songs are written from heartbreaks." Ben said with a smile through the soundproof glass.

_"You think that you're the sun  
The whole world revolves around you  
The center of attention  
And everything is drawn to you_

But I'll take my time if you want to  
And I'll give you what ever you need  
And I'll wait a lifetime to give it to you  
Give in to you"

I stopped playing and waited for any sign of approval. They all looked at each other with a smile and nodded before Gabe looked back at me and said, "You are exactly what we were looking for. We're in."

* * *

After spending a few hours going through this song we finally got the entire track recorded and finished. Peyton could tell my voice was exhausted so she gave me a break to drink some water.

"Alright how bout I show you guys the finished product." We all nodded excitedly before joining her in the sound booth. She hit play and it was all to surreal. Hearing my music come to life with a band to accompany it was one of the most thrilling things to endure.

The door was thrown open and a very perky brunette popped in, "Hey I just wanted--"

"Stop the music!" I yelled causing Peyton to jump to stop it.

"I'm sorry did I interrupt?" Brooke asked with a confused expression.

"So you must be the perky brunette that's stolen Ms. James heart." Michelle said with a smirk causing Brooke to blush.

"I'd like to hope so unless there's some other girl that's trying to steal her away, and in that case I'm going to have to bring out the bitch in me." Brooke said playfully as she slid an arm around my waist.

"Well that won't take much." Peyton mumbled, earning a glare from the fashionista.

"Peyt, can I just have a few minutes?" I asked with a pleading look.

"Actually I was going to see if I could steal her for lunch?"

"Brooke!" Peyton started with a glare.

"Please Peyton! I haven't bothered her all morning." She said putting on her famous puppy dog pout.

"Fine just be back within an hour."

"An hour and a half-- got it P. Sawyer." Brooke said smugly as she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room.

"I guess everyone can go take a lunch break." We heard her mumble with a sigh as we exited as quickly as she could pull me out of there.

* * *

We walked into a café that we both new could never come into comparison with Karen's, and was seated.

"So how has my rock star girlfriends day been?"

"A lot better then expected." I said with a quick smile before skimming the menu.

"That's good to hear." I could hear from the sound of her voice that something was bothering her and when I looked up, her expression confirmed my belief.

"What's on your mind?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

I laid down the menu and grabbed her hand before softly stroking it with my thumb. "Of course."

"Why didn't you want me to hear your song?"

I knew this was coming, I just wasn't sure how soon it would. "What can I get you ladies this afternoon?" Saved by the waitress, at least until I can come up with a decent answer.

"I'll have a sweat tea and a house salad." Brooke said as she pulled her hand away to look at the menu.

"Dressing?"

"Ranch, please."

The waitress nodded as she wrote it down on her pad before taking her menu from her. "And for you?"

"I'll have the same." She nodded and took my menu before walking away.

"So back to my question?" Brooke as before nibbling on her lower lip.

"Well honestly-- because it's about you and what I felt when I left. It was the first song I could finally bring myself to write after we broke up and it has a lot of anger and emotion in it and I don't want to hurt your feelings."

Brooke leaned forward and pulled my hand back into hers and smiled. "Hales-- it's okay. I knew going into this there was going to be some anger from before and I figured these songs were a way to get that emotion and I'm okay with that."

"You sure?" I asked as I squeezed her hand a bit tighter.

"Absolutely-- as long as theirs some loves songs about me too." She replied with a wink, causing me to let out a soft chuckle.

"Of course there is." The waitress set our drinks and salads down on the tables for us and walked away, leaving us back to our conversation. "Would you like to enlighten me what your breakfast was about this morning?"

"Oh she just wanted to remind me that I can't pounce you while your working because you need to stay focused instead of ogling my goodies, which I agreed to do." I had to take a moment to laugh at her way of describing things, causing me to almost choke on my tea. "Then she wanted to discuss the touring contract that she hasn't had you sign yet. She asked if I would be okay with you going on tour or if I thought you should stay close to maintain our relationship."

"And what did you decide?" I asked curiously.

"It wasn't my decision to make and I can't figure out why any of you guys think otherwise." She said as she cocked an eyebrow before taking a bite of her salad.

"Because you are my top priority and Peyton knows that I want whatever makes you happy."

She smiled that gorgeous smile as she looked at me lovingly, "I want you to go out there and do big things for yourself and then I want you to come home, tell me all about your adventures, and tell me that you still love little ole fashion designer Brooke Davis. I thought having to knock on the door was very non rock starish so I have something for you." She said as she reached into her purse and pulled out a house key before handing it to me.

"You are _not _'little ole fashion designer Brooke Davis' your are _the_ 'Brooke Davis that has completely stolen my heart who also happens to be a fashion designer' and you better not think otherwise. And I do love you." I say as I cherish the key before clipping it onto my key ring. "Thank you."

"Anytime if it means I get to see that adorable smile."

"It doesn't take much to show for you. How bout I come by after I'm done in the studio and I give you a one on one preview of that song."

"You are too good to me, Haley James."

"Your not gonna think so right now because I really need to get back." She stuck out her bottom lip and pouted.

"Fine but I expect a full make out session after you come over tonight." She said as I stood up and walked over to her.

"Deal." I replied before leaning down and capturing a quick kiss.

* * *

Brooke's POV:

"Millicent if you want to just head home, I can close up." I said with a smile as I went through the log on the computer.

"Are you sure I--" The phone cut her off so she picked it up. "Clothe's over Bro's this is Millicent speaking--Hello?" She frowned and placed the phone back on the receiver.

"Who was that?" I asked, pausing from looking over the sales of the day, to look at her.

"I don't know, they hung up as soon as I said hello."

"Well it's starting to get old." I mumbled before the phone started ringing again. This time I grabbed the phone and hit the talk button.

"Clothe's over Bro's this is Brooke speaking." I waited for a response but nobody said anything, yet they didn't hang up yet. "Who the hell is this?" And then they hung up causing me to slam the phone back down on the receiver.

I paused for a moment trying to calm myself down, "You know what? I bet it's that girl that tried to steal from me a few weeks ago. I bet she's just pissed at me so she's trying to annoy me."

"Well How bout I just help you close so we can both get out of here?"

I look over at her and give her a slight smile. "Okay but tomorrow I'm going to track that girl down and straighten her ass out." I replied with a huff before finishing up the computer.

* * *

When I finally got home I walked through the garage door, into the kitchen to find the place lit up with candles.

"Haley?" I asked as I scan the room, trying to figure out where she is.

"In here." She yelled from the living room. I set my purse and keys on the table before slowly making my way into the living room where Haley was sitting at a keyboard facing away from me. She began playing as soon as she heard me walk behind her.

_"You want your independance  
But you wont let me let you go  
You wanna test the waters  
And leave it on the empty shores_

_But I'll take my time if you want to  
And I'll give you what ever you need  
And I'll wait a lifetime to give it to you  
Give in to you_

_You think that you're the sun  
The whole world revolves around you  
The center of attention  
And everything is drawn to you_

_But I'll take my time if you want to  
And I'll give you what ever you need  
And I'll wait a lifetime to give it to you  
Give in to you_

_I will wait a lifetime  
And I would wait for you_

_But I'll take my time if you want to  
And I'll give you what ever you need  
And I'll wait a lifetime to give it to you  
Give in to you"  
_

She hit the last key and then stopped. "Do you hate me?" She whispered causing the tears that formed from the song to roll down my face.

"Of course not, it was beautiful." I whispered back before squatting down, uncomfortably in my heels and dress I might add, and place a hand on her thigh causing her to look at me.

"I just-- it seemed like an important song to play and I--" I stopped her by capturing her lips in a kiss. She moved from the bench the floor before leaning me back so I was lying on the floor, without breaking the kiss. I ran a hand through her hair before deepening the kiss causing our tongues to swirl together. She laid down next me so that we were both facing each other. I playfully pull back before quickly placing kick pecks on her lips. I let my hand wander over her hip before pulling her close to me so that there was no gap between us.

This time I pulled back and looked into her eyes and I could see that she was scared about this whole music thing and what I would think about it. I could also see the love that she had for me which caused me to grin.

"What's got you smiling so big?" She asked as she played with my necklace.

"You and the way you make me feel, Haley James. You're gonna be great out there and I will be so proud of you, I already am."

"I love you, tigger."

"I love you too, tutor girlfriend." I mumbled before she pulled me close by necklace and attached our lips.

* * *

Wow I've finished this chapter and I think I wrote quite a bit more then what I've usually been doing. I hope you guys enjoy this and I just want to say thank you much for doing what I asked. I was so amazed when those reviews just kept rolling in from multiple people saying they love this story and it made me feel so good! The song is Center Of Attention by Jackson Waters.

Spashley20: Hah I thought it would be funny. This chapter shows haleys nervousness but then her becoming a bit more confident in herself. Thanks for the review.

Soccerstar11-5: I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for the review.

XnobodysXhomeX: thanks so much for the review! Nope she doesn't reconsider it but its just saying they cant do it while shes working if you caught on… hope you liked it thanks again.

Rain1657: I was waiting for your review! Thanks for helping me with that and assuring me. Hah I thought that would be a funny part to the story my writing has been getting back to the funny stuff mixed in with the love and drama instead of the gloomy depressing stuff I was going through a few weeks back. Thanks so much for the support cant wait to see what you think of this chapter.

Myzezdee: thanks so much for reviewing like I asked and im glad you like it. I hope you like this chapter as well.

Keani: Thanks so much yes I love baley as well haha. Thanks for the review I hope you like this chapter as well.

Itunes-crazy: thanks so much for the support you've been giving lately im glad your enjoying it and I hope you like this chapter as well.

Haleyjamesdavis: okay I must say I love your screen name haha. But anywho thanks so much for the review and I hope you like this chapter.

Jcnrpoet: thank so much im glad you like it and I hope you like this chapter as well.

Othlvr16: thanks! Ok the thing is I was having a tough time trying to find a way to bring her in but obviously she will soon from this chapter but it wont be long term. She will eventually be a part of it later on so just give me some time.

Othgg24: im glad you liked it and thanks for reviewing. Ok I know it sounds a bit irrational but hey peyton is just trying to keep her focused so we gotta be understandable. Baley get a bit too horny for their own good if you get me! Thanks again.

Omgoth23: thanks so much! Yes haleys dream seems to be going right… for now! Hallelujah somebody actually caught on! One hundred brownie points for you! Yes it's very important so keep your eye out. I know haha she's veddy veddy sneaky! Heh. Hope you like this chapter as well.

Mineplusyoursequalsharmony: thanks so much for the support! Yes and she did it unknowingly poor baley but do not fear its only when shes working that they cant do the deed. Thanks again and I would love to see more reviews from you to see what cha think.

Thefrick: Quick question-- whats the screen name about? Just curious. But yeah its okay if u don't review I was just curious how many people were reading so thanks for letting me know. If you ever just wanna review to let me know what you think or if you have an idea just let me know. I'd love to hear it. Thanks for the review.


	21. Separation Makes The Heart Grow Fonder?

Okay so I kinda got stuck on this chapter. I wanted to write the Sam/ Brooke scene but I didn't know what else to write for it so I decided advance the chapter into a few weeks or months I'm not sure how far ahead I want it. I might do a flashback for that conversation, let's just see where my writing takes me.

* * *

Brooke's POV:

"There's my girl!" I heard as the bell to my door rung as it was opened. I spun around to see Nathan walking in with that Scott grin that usually melts hearts, but does nothing for me now.

"Hey, hot shot." I greeted as I met him for a hug. "What brings you to the fabulous, Brooke Davis?"

"I was just going to see how my best friend in the entire world was doing?"

I cock an eyebrow as we pulled back, "What do you want?"

"I need a favor." He said as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Shoot, baller."

"Okay so Rachel and I have some big news and we were going to wait to tell everyone, but I needed your help with something."

"Quit leaving me in suspense." I said as I crossed my arms, getting a bit antsy.

"Rachel's pregnant." I paused and looked at him to see if he was being serious, and by the look on his face he was.

"Nathan, that's great!" I exclaimed as I jumped to give him another hug. I pulled back with a smiled and paused. "Wait, what do you need help with?"

"Well I was going to buy Rachel some really nice lingerie. I thought we could have one special night before she starts getting bigger and I want it to be perfect."

I nodded but my smile faded, "Can I be honest with you, Nate?" He crossed his arms and nodded. "It's great that you want to do something nice for her, and I'm more then happy to help-- but you need to remember that Rachel is going to want to be affectionate more then ever when she's pregnant. She's going to be very insecure and she'll want you to reassure her that she still looks beautiful. So please just do me a favor and make sure you stress that you still want her when she's pregnant because I know how insecure she is with her body, and that's before she even get's bigger."

He nodded and gave me a half smile, "You're right. I guess I didn't think about that." I nodded and pulled a hanger off the display and handed it to him.

"But I think she will look beautiful in this." I say as I hand him the ivy green camisole top that had black lace over the cups and a matching thong with the black lace on the edges.

"I agree. How much?"

"Consider it a congratulations gift." I replied with a smile as I waved him off.

"Thanks. So-- how are you doing without Haley around." Yes, Haley. Haley who is in some new city performing and not here, Haley. Okay I lied-- I totally know that she's in Chicago tonight. I keep track of every concert she has.

"It's definitely hard to say the least. I miss her every night, I just wish this tour could go by quicker."

"How many more cities does she have?" He asks as I put the outfit into a bag for him and we take a seat on the couch.

"About four or five, but she has a bunch of press junkets that she does in between concerts."

"Just have some patience and she'll be home before you know it."

I nod with a smile before giving him a hug. "Thanks, Nate."

"No problem. There's also one more reason I came besides to sweet talk you into some free lingerie."

I let out a soft chuckle as he throws a grin at me, "Sorry Nathan, but I'm not letting you preview that lingerie on me."

"Damn you got me." He replied as he playfully swatted my thigh. "Actually, Millicent called me last night and told me you've been getting some weird phone calls. What's that about?" Damnit, Millie. You weren't supposed to tell anyone.

"Oh it's just this teenage girl named Sam. She tried to steal from my store a while back and now she's just been calling the store trying to annoy me." I said as I looked down at my fingers as I fidgeted with them.

"Are you sure that's all it is, Brooke?" I look back up at Nathan and I can tell he doesn't believe me. He's known me for too long and I hate lying to him.

"I'm positive." I say with a nervous smile, trying to reassure him.

_I stormed down to this little diner where Lucas told me this girl named Sam hangs out. He was pretty positive about the girl I described so I'm ready to see why this little brat insists on harassing me. I swing open the door and scan the room. Bingo, there she is. I fix my hair before I stomp over and sit across from her in the booth. Her eyes get wide and I can tell she's surprised to see me._

_"Hello, Sam. Shoplifted lately?" She looks nervously around the room before directing her attention back to me._

_"How do you know my name?"_

_"You know Coach Scott right?" She nodded, letting me continue. "Yeah well he's one of my best friends and when I mentioned you, he described you down to your little thieving ass."_

_"I don't think the principal would like that a coach was looking at a students ass." She said with a raised eyebrow._

_"Don't get smart with me. When are you going to stop harassing me?"_

_She paused and frowned, "I don't know what your talking about."_

_"Oh don't play dumb. You call once a day and hang up when I talk, and it's getting real fucking old."_

_"Look-- I'm sorry I stole from you store but I haven't been calling you. What time do you get the phone calls?"_

_"Once a day either during the day or at night." I reply as my glare relaxes a bit._

_"Well did you ever think about the fact that I have school during the day?" She said as she crossed her arms. She does have a point. Well then who the hell is it?_

_I nod at her as I bite the inside of my cheek. "Once again, I'm sorry. I have to go my mom doesn't like me getting home late." She says as she stands up and I nod causing her to walk away._

"Okay well if you ever get scared while your closing, don't hesitate to call me. We don't need a repeat of last time."

I nod and give him another hug, "I will, thanks." I reply as he walks to the door. "Oh and Nate? Promise you won't tell Haley. I don't want her worrying about me while she's on tour."

He nodded and gave me a sad smile, "Just remember what I said." He open the door and walked out.

* * *

Millicent walked in from her lunch break and I couldn't help but glare at her.

"Who peed in your cheerios?" She asked with a frown as she set her bag down on the counter.

"The person that decided to call Nathan and have him try to go all hero on me!" I said a little to loudly for the customers liking. They looked at me oddly before vacating the store. "Great, another sale lost." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry about that, but these phone calls are starting to worry me and your not doing anything about it." She said as she crossed her arms and walked closer to me.

"And that's my right to decide. I asked you not to tell any of my friends for a reason! I don't want them going off to Haley because I know she'll come running back here and that's the last thing that I want!" I yelled causing her to jump and take a step back.

"Brooke I--"

"No! You and I both know how hard she has been working for this and I am not going to ruin this just because some ass hole wants to irritate me!"

She looked down at her feet as I stared at her. "I'm sorry Brooke." She whispered before looking back up at me with tears in her eyes.

I took a deep breath and nodded, "Me too. I shouldn't have gone off on you like that, I know your just concerned about me." I replied calmly as I walked closer to her and pulled her into a hug. "Just promise you won't tell anyone else."

"I promise."

* * *

Haley's POV:

"You almost ready Hales?" A yell came with a knock as the door to my dressing room opened.

"Yeah." I replied with a monotone.

"You okay?" Peyton asked as she stepped further into my dressing room before shutting my door.

"Yeah, I just miss her-- a lot." I replied as I combed through my hair.

She crossed her arms and nodded before walking up behind my chair and looked at me in the mirror, "You know she's so proud of you for doing this Haley. You have worked really hard on this and it would bum all of us out if you gave up now when we finally got you what you wanted."

"I know and I don't plan on quitting. Not like I had a choice, with the contract and all." I said with a small laugh. "It's just hard to be away from her."

"Well I hate to put you in a even worse mood but at first I thought this might excite you. They want to extend your tour and add three more major cities."

My mouth dropped and I spun around, "But I already have five more cities plus all of the press junkets."

"I know Haley, but as you mentioned that lovely little contract says that if we are asked to extend the tour then we will take it. Your fame is only rising and we're not at that place where you can decide how long you want the tour to last." I nodded in response and bit my lower lip. "But hey at least you get to talk to her on the phone every night so that's something you can look forward too after your concert tonight." She said as she placed her hand on my shoulder. "We need to get out there you only have a couple more minutes." I nod once again and stand up before following her our to the stage.

As I make my way onto the stage I hear the crowd roaring with cheers and my heart starts to beat a little faster at the intensity of the situation. The spotlight finds me and I squint my eyes to try to see the crowd.

"How are you doing Chicago?" The scream and clap causing me to smile at how excited they are.

"Are you guys ready for the show tonight?" They scream some more and whistle. "Then let's get this started." I look back at my band and nod causing them to start.

* * *

Brooke's POV:

"Are you guys closed?" I turned to see Lucas walking into my store.

"In about half an hour but for you, I'll keep it open as long as you want." I reply with a wink.

"Sounds tempting but I don't think I need any women's clothes." He said as he lifted a dress up and raised an eyebrow at me. "Hi Millicent." He greeted her causing her to wave at him before going back to work on the computer.

"Then what can I help you with?" I ask with a smirk as I swat his hand away from my delicate dress.

"I was just on my way home and I thought I'd stop by to see how you are holding up."

"What the hell. Is it check on Brooke day or something?" I asked as I placed my hands on my hips.

"Yes, we all had a meeting and were each designated a time to come check up on you." He said as he squinted at me causing me glare at him.

"Okay well let me just tell you what I told Nathan. Yes I miss her but I'm happy that she's out there doing this for herself. The end."

"Uh huh." He said in a disbelieving tone as he crossed his arms.

"And how are you considering your girlfriend is off with mine?" I retaliated causing him to roll his eyes at my childish ways.

"I'm doing alright but Peyton and I are used to this considering I went off on a tour to promote my book."

"Yeah well Haley and I have been separated for four years so I think I can handle a few months." I said as crossed my arms.

He threw his arms up in surrender, "Alright I woke ever come check up on you again."

"Yeah yeah yeah thanks for caring, Lucas Scott." I sighed before giving him a hug.

"Take care and don't work too hard." He said after a placed a kiss on my forehead.

As he walked out the door and turned to Millicent. "Hey Millie, why don't you head home?"

"You sure?" She asked as she shut the computer down.

"Yeah. Go home and spend time with Mouth while you can." I said with a smile. She nodded and grabbed her bag before heading out of the door.

I walked into my office and sat down before placing my phone next to my sketch paper. I was about to begin working on my sketches until my phone lit up, signaling the call I waited for every night.

"Hey baby." I greeted as I answered the phone.

"Hey, Tigger. How's work?"

"Work was-- work." I replied with a sigh as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Everything okay?" She asked with a worried tone causing me to freeze. God I'm an idiot. I can't let her think anything's wrong. She should be enjoying her time on tour.

"Of course, it was just a long day. How is everything with you?"

She paused and let out a breath causing me to lean forward. "I have to tell you something."

"Okay?" Oh no, what is it?

"They're extending my tour for three more cities."

"That's-- great." I said trying to muster up all the excitement I could-- which was nothing. "That means you're a big hit, baby." I added with a sad smile, not like she could see it.

"Yeah it's really exciting." As good as I know Haley, she didn't seemed as excited as she tried to make it out to be but I wasn't going to call her on it.

"Well hey we're getting a couple customers in here. Dumb me forgot to switch the sign to close so I have to go help them. Talk to you tommorow?"

"Oh, yeah sure. Well I love you, Brooke." I smile as I tug on the bottom of my skirt.

"Love you too, Hales." I whisper before hanging up. I suddenly have no desire to try to work on the sketches so I grab my purse and lock up my office before heading out to the front of the store.

"She's happy. This is what I wished for her." I whisper as I shut out the lights. I walk to the front door before it is flung open and someone comes running in before slamming into me, causing me to slide across a low table and hit the ground. I looked up, seeing him stand over me before he pressed both of his feet onto my arms to keep me from moving, causing me to grimace.

"Did you forget about me?" The familiar voice said, bringing me back to the horrible night when I was attacked.

* * *

Sam's POV: I'm sitting on the ground against the dumpster in the alley of Clothes over Bros. Brooke usually leaves around this time but her car hasn't left. I usually wait until she drives off so that I can pick the lock on the door and sleep in her store. I have to wake up and sneak out before her assistant opens the store for the day. I sigh before standing up and creeping around the corner to look through the window. The lights are off but I can see someone standing the opposite way to where I can't see it's face and it's looking down. It can't be Brooke it looks like a guy. I decide to go through the alley and head to the back door. I pick the lock and quietly open the door. I get down on the floor before crawly behind the counter where I can hear the guy talking.

"Didn't think I'd come back did you, you little bitch? Well here I am!"

"What do you want?" She says quietly but I can hear pain in her voice.

"What do I want?" He begins to laugh. I move closer to the corner of the counter and look around to see what he's doing. He's got his feet pressed on both of her arms and with one foot he presses in hard causing her to groan in pain. "I came back to get revenge! My girl is still in jail because of you and so is her friend! They have two more years because they already had warrants on them and you got them caught. This is all your fault and you're going to pay for it!" Okay now would be the time to do something but what do I do? He could easily kill me. I just have to wait for the right time so that he's too focused on her.

"It was not my fault! You attacked me and it is all your fault you guys got thrown in jail!" She yelled in retaliation. He laughed once again before reaching down and slapping her in the face. I saw her phone sitting on top of the counter so I reached up and grabbed it. Who's Brooke's assistant? Think Sam think. I remember her talking to a girl and she said her name the day I stole that shirt. Mill-- Millicent! I search through the phone and find the contact and hit dial.

"Hey Brooke, everything alright?"

"Get down to the store, Brooke's in trouble." I whisper before hanging up the phone and making sure its on silent.

"Don't try to pin this on me. If you and your little trashy piece of shit girlfriend would have kept your mouths shut, then this never would have happened. So I called once a day just listening to you go from irritated to scared. Scared and wondering who was this mystery caller? Surprise." I saw her face turn from pain to anger and I could tell she used all her force to free on arm before punching him in the balls. He crumpled up and she jumped up before he grabbed her by the throat and slammed her face into the wall. He threw her back to the floor before holding her back into their original position.

"You ruined my life! You turned everything upside now and turned me into a horrible person. My girlfriend left me because of what I had become after what you guys did to me and I was a mess."

"You should be thanking me for getting rid of that scum you call a girlfriend, you nasty dyke." He said as he leaned down and punched her in the face. "And your going to thank me for tonight after I turn you straight again." She groaned in agony as he crouched down and unzipped his pants before yanking her underwear down. This is definitely the time. I yanked my pocket knife out of my pocket before flipping it open. I ran over to him as fast as my legs would take me and did the only thing I could think of, I stabbed him in the back. He groaned in pain before I pulled it out of his back and he fell off of her. Her eyes opened wide at the sight of me and she got up as fast as she could and grabbed her purse. He got up backhanded me across the face causing me to fall to the ground before running to Brooke. He grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her back as she searched for something in her purse. I was about to jump up and stab him again but she pulled out a gun and pointed it at him causing him to drop her leg.

"You wouldn't do it." He said with a nervous grin as she backed him up into a corner with the gun pressed against his head.

"Like I said-- you don't know me. You ruined my life and I have never been the same person."

I slowly walk over close to him so she can see me. "Brooke-- Please don't do it. Haley needs you." I could tell that caught her attention and she glanced at me before looking back at him. She raised her gun and slammed it across his temple causing him to fall to the ground. The front door was thrown open with Millicent running in.

"Oh my god." She mumbled before running over to Brooke and pulling her into a hug. "The cops were right behind me when I pulled in."

As if on cue a bunch of officers ran in and immediately handcuffed the guy that had attacked Brooke. A guy from an ambulance came over to us and looked Brooke over.

"We need to take you to the emergency room. You have some bad cuts and you might have a concussion." She nodded and tried to walk before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell to the ground. "Alright let's get her out of here." They all yelled before getting her on a stretcher and immediately wheeling her outside. All I could do was sit there and shock as the officers tried to question me.

* * *

Haley's POV:

I sat on my tour bus and looked out the window as I watched the sky. My phone vibrated and Brooke's smiling face appeared.

"Guess you couldn't wait until tomorrow to talk to me huh?" I asked with a laugh.

"Haley, It's Millicent." My heart stopped and I froze.

"What's wrong?"

"Brooke's been attacked she's in the emergency room. I just thought I should let you know."

"O-Ookay." I hung up the phone and felt the tears stream from my face. All of my worst fears came true all over again.

* * *

Everyone: Okay so yeah this is where it took me lol. Seriously you guys I don't want a bunch of reviews saying your freaked out cus you think Brooke is going to shut down and push Haley away cus that's not going to happen. Actually this is going to bring them closer together so just wait for the next chapter cus it pretty much sets up a relationship for Brooke and Sam. Thanks to all of you.

-Love Love Love-

FG333

Baley-fo-life: Thanks so much! Yeah she gets under my skin too so I wrote her so that she would be likeable and the good best friend of Brooke that we all know and love. Hope you like this chapter I know it's intense but it will get good. Thanks for the review.

Xnobodysxhomex: Thank you so much! I thought it was important because it shows the friendship and how much she cares about it. I hope you like this chapter as well.

Spashley20: They are a fun friendship to write and yes I love the cuteness between baley. I know this chapter is intense but its important for brooke and sam. So bare with me. Thanks for the support.

Itunescrazy: thanks so much for the support and review.

Othgg24: Thanks so much for the review. Yes they were happy and trust me they still will be just gotta trust me on that one. Yes Sam is permanent in this story, this chapter was a way to build the relationship for her and Brooke. So thanks for asking.

Thefrick: Thanks so much! Yes that was important to write for me cus I thought it showed that the close friendship was still there. Ahhh okay thanks for answering that for me. Hope you like this chapter.

Sumrbrezze: Well I always enjoy a stalker haha and I also enjoy being able to enjoy a person! Thanks for reviewing and that is a huge compliment to hear so thanks. Im glad I can write what you love about the couple because I love them dearly. Hope you like this chapter as well.

Rain1657: Yay! Do you know how encouraging it is to hear how well im doing chapter after chapter because I know you will still give me my constructive criticism. I hope I wrote this attack chapter much better then my last story and you know what im talking about. Thanks so much for your support through out this and I cant wait to hear what you think about this chapter.

Haleyjamesdavis: Thanks so much for your support and insight on what you think. I guess this chapter answers your question but hope you still like it.

Soccerstar11-5: thanks! It's called center of attention by Jackson waters and it's amazing so please listen to it. Im glad you enjoy it because I love getting reviews and talking to you guys so please do keep letting me know what you think.

Jcnrpoet: im glad you liked it and I guess this chapter showed who it was huh? Lol. I hope you don't hate me but it was needed for the story so bare with me. Thanks for the review.

Omgoth23: thanks! Yeah me too! Even though I wrote it haha. Yes im glad you caught that because that was the first time she showed some thing important like that to her. Yes and those bad feelings were correct but its not as bad as you think. It was needed for a sam and brooke relationship so just trust me on this. Let me know what you think.

Othlvr16: I know but they care about their relationship so they are trying to make sure its okay but brooke knows its not so she makes sure haley does whatever makes her happy. Not a problem this chapter was a way of bringing sam into the story so I hope you understand it. Thanks for the review!


	22. Letters From The Sky

Sam's POV:

Here I am sitting on a hospital bed as the nurse looks me over. "Your going to be just fine, just keep an ice pack on that cheek to reduce the swelling."

I nod as I run a couple of fingers over the bump, causing me to slightly flinch, "Thanks."

"Ms. Walker?" I look over at the door to see a detective looking me over. He's about mid thirties with a mustache and I bet he thinks he's a bad ass.

"Yes?" I reply as he walks in and stands next to me.

"I had a few questions regarding the attack that occurred earlier tonight." If I had minded my own business I wouldn't be in this mess but no, I just had to save her. I nibble my lower lip before nodding my head to let him continue. "Take a walk with me?" I jump up from the bed and follow him through the gloomy hallways.

"Now I am aware of Ms. Davis' encounter with Mr. Wes before this night, but he informed me that they were just talking she got mad so he held her down to protect himself and you ran in and attacked him with your pocket knife."

I stop walking and look at him with a glare, "You can't possibly believe that!" I say rather loudly.

"Unless Ms. Davis wakes up and says otherwise, he can press charges and you will go to juvie-- again. I did a check on you and I've seen you've had a run in with the law before so your case isn't looking too good. A foster daughter that tends to runaway, who ends up in juvie for something she says she didn't do. We can't look past that." He's staring through a window and I turn and see what he is trying to say. Brooke's lying unconscious and it is hard to tell if or when she will wake up. This is definitely not my day. What the hell, when has it ever been?

"So you're pretty much saying I'm going back to juvie." I mutter as I continue looking at the lifeless form through the window.

"I'm saying you better pray she wakes up." He walks away, leaving me to contemplate whether praying with actually do me good or not. I guess there's only one way to find out.

----------------

Haley's POV:

After letting myself cry for about ten minutes and pulling myself together, I force myself up towards the front of the tour bus where I find Peyton listening to her Ipod on the couch. She looks up at me and pulls the headphones out of her ears.

"What's wrong?" She asks as her eyes go wide from, I'm assuming, my tear stained face.

"Brooke--got a-attacked again." I choke out as the tears flow out of my eyes once more. She reaches for her phone just to realize she has 8 missed phone calls.

"Oh my god." She whispers before putting her head in her hands. "How bad?" She asked before looking back up at me.

I pause and I feel horrible for not asking. "I don't know." I say as I try to wipe up the tears, only for them to keep drenching my face.

"Okay we have to think about this. If we go we'll miss your next concert and that will just--"

"Peyton, we're going back." I say immediately cutting her off.

She pauses and looks at me before nodding her head, "I figured you would say that and I'm not disagreeing. I'm just worried about the outcome of leaving without notice."

"I'm sorry, I know how hard you and the band have worked on this but I just can't do this right now." I whisper softly as my tears seem to calm down as I wipe them away.

"It's okay. We'll just reschedule after you have some time with her and--"

"No Peyton, you don't get it. I'm going home to my girlfriend and I'm not sure if I can ever do this anymore. I was gone when she needed me- again. I need to be there for her for once or else we could end up going down this road all over again."

"What am I supposed to tell your fans?" She said as she runs her hand through her hair.

"I don't know Peyton but you're my manager, figure it out." I say emotionless as I cross my arms.

She nods her head, "I'll have to the driver take us to the nearest airport."

"Thanks, Peyton." I whisper as I begin to walk back to the back of the bus.

"Haley?" I stop and look at her and I now realize she has tears rolling down her cheeks. "She's gonna be okay." She says with confidence, causing me to nod before going back to my bed.

I sure as hell hope so or I will hunt this guy down and kill him with my bare hands.

--------------

Sam's POV:

I walk into the room and sit in the chair next to Brooke's bed. "Hey." I whisper before I slowly take Brooke's hand into my own. I look at her pale face and it makes my heart sink. She's not in that bad of a condition but she has a slight bruise on her cheek, some swelling under her eye and a concussion. Not to mention the mental trauma, but that's a whole nother story. "The detective found me and told me to pray you wake up because I'll be sitting in juvie if you don't. So that's what I've been doing-- sitting and praying, hoping you wake up. I mean it's the least you could do since I saved your ass." I say with a small laugh as I sniffle and wipe away the tears with my free hand.

"But I haven't been praying that you will wake up to tell them I stabbed him in defense. I prayed because if you don't wake up then I'll be sitting in juvie for nothing. I see the way people like Coach Scott and Millicent look at you and I can tell they love you. So just don't leave 'em okay? You seem like somebody I'd want around." I sniffle once again before laying my forehead down on her hand. How can someone so nice and beautiful with friends who love her so much deserve something like this? I just don't understand this world.

"Samantha?" I hear her scratchy voice and I look up in disbelief.

"Brooke?"

"What are you doing here? Where am--" But then she stopped as realization hit her and fear struck her face.

"He didn't-- did he?" And I immediately knew what she was referring to as she tugged on her hospital gown.

"No-- no! I didn't let him." I replied, calming her fears.

She paused and looked me before she looked down at my hand that was still holding hers. I then realized I was still holding on and I was about to pull away when she squeezed my hand.

"Why did you do that for me? I thought I was a bitch?" She asked with a half smile.

"You didn't deserve that. Any of that and I wasn't going to let some creepy pervert take what he thought he deserved."

"How did you know he was in there?" She asked as she looked up at the ceiling. I could tell she was replaying the events in her head so I ran my thumb over her hand to calm her.

"I was walking around the corner, on my way home, and I saw him in there. It didn't feel right so I got in the back door and heard what he was saying to you. I- I'm sorry I didn't stop him sooner I was just waiting for the right time but when I saw what--" I stopped to hold back a sob causing her to look at me and the tears ran down her face. "What he was about to do to you and I had to stop it."

She nodded as she licked her lips. "You--"

"I'm glad to see your awake." We both looked over at the door to see the detective leaning against the doorway. When we acknowledged his presence he walked in further and stood next to me. "I just need your brief statement, Ms. Davis, so I can see what I need to do about this."

She sighed as a few more tears ran down her face and I could tell she was having difficulty trying to state what had happened. "I was about to leave my store and he ran in and attacked me. He told me he was going to get revenge for getting his girlfriend and her friend thrown in jail and he hit me a few times. He was about to rape me, when Samantha ran in and stabbed him in self defense." Yeah that about sums it up. I placed my other hand on her arm and ran it back and forth to keep her calm.

He wrote something on his notepad before nodding his head, "I'll get started on pressing charges against him. We can't do much yet, considering he's in the hospital and we have to make sure his wound is taken care of but after that we'll have him sent straight to court for trial."

"Thank you, detective."

"I'll let a nurse know you woke up before I head out." He replied with a nod of the head before exiting the room.

I looked back at her and gave her a sad smile, "At least you won't have to worry about him anymore."

"Thanks for saving me, Sam. I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you but I will figure out a way."

"There's no need to repay me. No one deserves that, especially you." She nodded with a small smile as she wiped away the tears with her free hand.

"Can I just ask you one more thing?"

"Sure." I replied with a nod.

"How did you know about Haley?"

"I heard you talk about how much you missed her the day I was shoplifting so I figured you cared about her enough to stop you from killing him."

She nodded but didn't respond to my comment, "You should get home. You're mother must be freaking out and wondering where you are, I know I would." And that was the comment that broke my heart because I know my mother doesn't even know who I am and my 'foster' mother doesn't give a fuck where I am as long as I am alive so she can get her check from the government.

"Do you-- never mind." I mumble as I start to give up but she doesn't let go of my hand.

"What is it?"

"If I call my mom and let her know I'm alright can I stay here? I know I won't be able to sleep anyways." I ask as I look at her hopefully. I, for whatever reason, am worried about her and I don't want her to be by herself but I would never admit that.

"Sure. Do you know where my phone is?" Oh shit actually I do.

I reach into my pocket and pull it out, "I forgot I put it in there when I called Millicent." I replied sheepishly.

"It's fine, just call your mom."

I nod and act like I'm putting in some numbers before pressing the phone to my ear. "Hey mom, it's me. Just wanted to let you know I'm staying with a friend tonight. Alright, I will. I love you too. Bye." I smile before handing her phone to her.

"How you feeling Ms. Davis?" A nurse asks as she walks in.

"A little sore and tired, other then that I'm fine."

"Good to hear. Well, we're just going to keep you tonight for observation and then you will be released tomorrow." She informs us.

"Can my friend use that bed? She's staying with me tonight." Brooke said, referring to the unused bed in the corner.

"Of course." The nurse walks over to it and pulls it a bit closer before pulling some pillows and a blanket out of the cabinet. "Good night." She says before exiting the room.

"Good night." We reply in unison.

------------

Brooke's POV:

I look over at Sam who is already asleep on the bed. I guess tonight's action wore her out more than she thought. It's about three thirty in the morning but it feels like it's been longer then that. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel at this point. Mad, because of what that asshole tried to do? Scared, because I am terrified to close my eyes? Happy, because he is going right back to prison? Or grateful, because Sam saved me before he could rape me? I think I'll stick with grateful.

I can see the worry is etched into her face and the bags are noticeable under her eyes. This poor girl is probably going to be scarred for a long time and it's my fault. I wish she hadn't seen me or else she wouldn't have to deal with the fact that she stabbed a guy. All the worries strain my eyes and they slowly close before I drift off to sleep.

----------

Haley's POV: It's five thirty by the time we make it to the hospital and Peyton tries to keep me calm until I figure out what room she in in. At that point I take off running until I make it to the door, 34b. It stares at me in the face and I close my eyes before I slowly open the door. When I open my eyes there's only a lamp light that's illuminating the room. I look back at Peyton and she nods for me to go in before sitting down in the waiting room. As I step in I softly close the door and I see not only Brooke asleep on a bed, but the girl that shoplifted from her a couple months ago is asleep on a bed next to her.

I softly tip toe further so that I'm standing next to Brooke's bed. She has a small cut on her lip and a bruise on her cheek. Her eye is a light shade of black but I can tell it's going to get a bit darker. I see something on her arms that disappears under her hospital gown, so I slowly lift up the sleeve. There are big black bruises on her arms on both of them but the right arm is a bit darker. I don't realize I'm crying until the tears slide down my face and they land on her arm. Her eyelids flutter open and she looks at me in shock.

"What are you doing here?" She asks and I can hear a bit of anger in her voice as she awaits my answer. I lick my lips and I can taste my tears as I lace our fingers.

"Millicent called so I came running." I whispered, trying not to wake the other girl.

"She shouldn't have called you." She replied before turning her head away from me but didn't let go of my hand.

"I would have been heartbroken if she hadn't." I whispered causing her to look back at me. "Scoot over." I could tell she was upset that I was there but I wasn't going to let her act that way. She scooted over and I sat on the bed before laying back next to her. She laid her head next to my shoulder but she didn't touch me and I wasn't going to force her.

"I didn't want her to tell you because I knew you'd come back here and I know how important your tour is." She whispered as she wiped a couple tears under her eyes.

"Don't you dare say that." I growled softly causing her to look at me. "You are the most important thing to me, Brooke. I wasn't there to protect you-- for the second time. How could I not come back? I don't want you to think your not my number one priority. I want you to expect me to come back, not hope I don't. It killed me to know that he touched you and I couldn't do anything about it." I said looking into her eyes and the tears began streaming down her face. She licked her lower lip before softly nibbling it. The fear and heartache played in her eyes and it broke my heart.

"I love you, Haley." She whispered before slowly rolling over and resting her head in the crook of my neck. Her small hands clung to my shirt and her body shook as the sobs wracked from her body.

I wrapped an arm around her fragile body and ran my other hand through her soft brown locks. "I love you to, Brooke. Always."

"Can I be honest with you?" She whispered with her face still pressed into my neck.

"Of course." I replied soothingly.

"I'm glad you came back. I needed you. I was scared and hurt and I just wanted to wake up from this nightmare and be in your arms." I could feel the tears build in my eyes and I just wanted to save her from her fears. But I knew I couldn't, so I just held on to her and kept placing soft kisses on her forehead.

"I'm right here, Brooke. I need you to hold on and don't let go because I'm not going anywhere. Just hold on, Baby."

---------------

See see see! She's not giving up and even Brooke tried to put up her wall, Haley broke through it and didn't allow it so Brooke opened up! Things are only going to get better from here. Oh and next chapter is going to be haley getting answers about what sam is doing there.

Spashley20: Yes she is definitely a strong person and that's what I love her but it can also be a pain the ass when she puts on a wall. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like the update.

Jcrpoet: Well it's definitely not pretty rainbows lol. They still gotta a lot of drama they got to get through. Throw that hopeful face away you don't need it. They will be fine as you can see. Im not saying they wont hit some rough patches and arguments but they arent going to have a repeat of last time. Thanks for the review.

Xnobodysxhomex: Yes it's a shitty situation but they needed this to bring sam into the picture.

Othgg24: Hah, im glad the trust is forced. Thanks for the compliment though. Yes that's what Im planning so just have patience cus this will be good. Thanks for the review.

Omgoth23: yes as you can see haley demanded she go home and wasn't going to have it any other way. Im excited about this sam thing so I hope you like it. Thanks for the review.

Rain1657: Yay! That what I was going for! Thanks cus I never feel like I describe any of the scenes enough so it bothers me. Yes I knew it was definitely an important scene to have. I felt like it brought an unspoken bond between the two. Yeah I mean they can't just magically be together when haley's out touring so much. Im glad you had faith in me! Thanks for the review. Ill be awaiting your next. You keep me going.

Othlvr16: yeah I couldn't let that happen to brooke I don't think my fingers would even allow me to type it lol. Some of your questions were answered in this chapter so they actually made me realize I needed to explain that so keep askin question when they come to mind. Thanks so much for the review!

Baley-fo-life: how I do love your reviews! They make me smile. Nope some arguments, a little bit of tension, but no separation. Hehe I thank you for your compliment. Thanks for the review, girl.


	23. The Fixer

Brooke's POV:

_"You turned my life upside down!"_

I felt myself jolt forward only to feel arms wrap around my waist and a soothing voice calm me. "It's okay, Brooke. I'm right here."

I almost forgot she came back last night. "I just--" I tried to start before tears slid down my face, causing her to pull me into a tighter embrace. I rest my face in the crook of her neck and could feel her softly rub my back.

"It's okay, baby. I know." I ran my hand up her stomach before gripping onto her shirt as I muffled my cries into her neck. I felt her fingers delicately go through my hair and her chest heaved up in down like she was about to say something. Then she began singing me a song that helped soothe me.

_"Calm down, deep breaths  
And get yourself dressed  
Instead of running around  
And pulling on your threads  
And breaking yourself up_

If it's a broken part, replace it  
If it's a broken arm, then brace it  
If it's a broken heart, then face it

And hold your own, know your name  
And go your own way.  
Hold your own, know your name  
And go your own way.  
And everything, will be fine.

Hang on, help is on the way  
And stay strong, I'm doing everything

Hold your own, know your name  
And go your own way.  
Hold your own, know your name  
And go your own way.  
And everything,  
Everything will be fine"

My cries began to soften and soon our breathing was in sync as if we were one. I don't know how she does it but her calming voice always seems to relax me.

I pulled back slightly and looked at her face. Tears were slowly sliding down her cheeks and I could see she was in deep thought. I could tell she still had on her make up from her previous concert. Her hair was done in soft curls and too top it all off, I could see all the fear and worries playing in her eyes.

"You look beautiful." I whisper as I use the pad of my thumb to wipe away her tears. She softly smiled at me before placing a kiss on my forehead. "What are you thinking about?" I ask causing her to breathe out a shaky sigh of frustration.

"I'm thinking about how worried I am for you. How mad I am at the person who did this to you, and how grateful I am that your not pushing me away right now." I look down in shame as I play with the button on her very stylish rocker vest.

"Well, all I can say is don't be worried about me--"

"How can you say that?" She said, cutting me off as a few more tears escaped her eyes. I froze and looked at her with wide eyes. "God, Brooke. How can I not worry about you? You're in the hospital because some psycho decided to attack you and where was I? On a fucking tour and _not_ here where I should have been!"

"Haley, I do not blame you--" I started as I got my voice back. "You were living your dream like I told you to do. It wasn't bad timing so you can't blame yourself!"

She stopped and looked at me questionably. "What do you mean it wasn't bad timing?"

"It was planned. It wasn't some random guy, it was the guy from the night at the café. He has been calling me night after night at the store and I guess he finally decided to get his revenge." I replied in retaliation, trying to get her to realize she's wrong.

I could see anger in her eyes as she pulled herself into a sitting position. My stomach does somersaults and I definitely regret telling her about the phone calls. "Why didn't you tell me about him?"

"Because--" I started as I slowly sat up, wincing in pain causing her anger to fade and the worry to float back in her eyes. "We had so much going on and you were finally getting this tour going and I didn't want you to stay here because of it when I wasn't even sure what it was."

"Brooke, You know I would have stayed and pursued it some other time." She said as she pushed some hair behind my ear.

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you. You were finally getting what you dreamed about and I didn't want you miss out on a chance of a lifetime." I whispered softly as I laced our fingers.

"My dream? You want to start talking about my dreams? _My dream_ is to be with you and marry you and yes then go do my career of singing, but how am I going to get my dream if your laying in the ER because you didn't want to tell me about some phone calls. What if he actually killed you, Brooke? What would I do? I would be lost and heartbroken without you. I want to cry just thinking about possibly loosing you." All I do is zone in on the word, 'marry'. Is she really thinking about marriage with me? Is that what I want for us?

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I replied as I looked down and played with her fingers. She used her other hand to lift my chin up and softly pressed her lips against mine. "And for the third thing you said. This is not going to break us, I wont let it. Not this time."

"That is--" She whispered as she closed her eyes, "exactly what I needed to hear." She opened her eyes and smiled before giving me a quick peck on the lips. "So where is that girl that was sleeping in here earlier." I turned to look, only to find an empty bed.

"I don't know." I replied, unaware of where she had gone.

"What was she doing here anyways?" Haley asked, causing me to bring my attention back to her.

"He tried to-- rape me." I stopped to get control of myself and I saw the fear build in her eyes. "He didn't. Her name is Sam and I guess she saw what was going on so she stopped him before he did anything."

"Well I guess I owe her my life." Haley replied as she pulled me against her. I swear, our bodies were made for each other.

"So do I. I think there is more to her though." I said as I played with a loose thread in the sheets.

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like she is hiding something. I think I know what it might be."

"And what's that?"

"Knock, knock." I turned to look at the door to see my curly blonde headed best friend.

"P. Sawyer." I greeted with a raspy voice. She walked in slowly and I could tell she was nervous and worried.

"I'm going to let you two talk. I kind of hogged you last night." Haley said with a smile before softly kissing me on the lips and walking out the door.

Peyton had her arms crossed as she nibbled on her lower lip. "How are you feeling?" She asked as she crossed her feet and balanced on her left foot.

"You can come closer, Peyt. You're not going to break me." I replied huskily as I raised up the bed so I could sit up and lean back at the same time. She nodded before walking up to the bed and sitting on the edge of it. She looked at me with a guilty look plastered on her face.

"Quit trying to blame yourself. It wasn't your fault, it was his." I said with a stern voice causing her to nod once again. Before I knew it she had leaned forward and wrapped her arms around me.

"I was so worried when Haley told me. I'm so sorry this happened to you." I heard her mumble in my neck as she tried to hold back her tears.

"I'm fine, Peyton. I know I don't look too great but what's a couple of scratches gonna do?" I said trying to put some humor into the situation. She leaned back and gave me a knowing look, that my emotional state was far from fine.

"Well-- I brought you something." She said now bringing my attention to a brown paper bag she had set on the floor next to the bed. She lifted it up and set it down between us. "I grabbed you some food from the diner."

Just the smell of the food made my stomach turn, "I appreciate it, but I don't think I can handle food right now."

She nodded and smiled before reaching into the bag and searched, "I figured, which is why I got you this." She pulled out a few different fashion and gossip magazines. "I know Haley will probably want you to stay home and rest for a day or two so I figured this might entertain you."

I smiled and took the magazines from her hands, "You know me too well. Besides I don't think I want to be going out in public for a while, considering I look like a raccoon."

She paused and rubbed my hand, "It's gonna fade, Brooke. We're gonna get you back to your normal life and Haley's gonna hold your hand through it all."

I smiled at the mention of Haley. Of course she would and I wouldn't want it any other way.

"I wanna show her it's different this time, Peyton. I want to prove that I will not shove her out of my life. And not just for her but for all of you. I never want to get back to that place where Haley left me and Rachel and Nathan are trying to get me to quit drinking myself to sleep every night."

Peyton nodded and held my hand, "The look on her face when she told me was just-- I don't know. She was definitely reliving those times when she told me about the phone call and she was a wreck. She needs you to show her it's not going to happen again, Brooke."

And that's exactly what I'm going to do. I'm gonna dig deep down and find that strong and bubbly Brooke and use her to help me get through this for the sake of me and Haley. I'm so used to just closing down when something bad happens, especially after I was attacked the first time and I can't do that anymore. Haley can't deal with it and I can't and refuse to lose her again.

I sat there for a minute, just letting the different thoughts go through my head before randomly saying, "You know, she said she wants me to expect her to come home. Well, I want her to expect me not to shut her out. I know that's a lot to ask for, after what I did but I just want both of us to get that trust back. I will do everything I can to get it. I just can't feel alone again, Peyton. I don't want to."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you as much the first time. Lucas and I were going through that rocky patch after--"

"Peyton, we said we were going to leave that in the past." I said immediately cutting her off. This is the last thing I want to think about considering what I'm going through right now.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Just know that I never stopped worrying about you, Brooke. I promise I'll be here for you this time, whenever you need me."

I gave a small smile and nodded, "Thanks, P. Sawyer."

A loud banging noise could be heard outside of the hospital room and a bunching of shouting soon followed.

"I don't give a shit how many people are allowed to see her, we're going in! Do you want to keep your balls? Then I suggest you move out of my fucking way!" Right after that the door swung open and a pissed of red head came storming in with a chuckling Nathan following.

"Sorry Blondie, but first I had to wait on Haley to see her and then give you time with her! I don't have the patience for this!"

"Okay well I would rather not have the security kick one of us out so I will just let you have some time with her." She said giving Rachel a playful glare. "Besides I should go see Lucas."

"You haven't seen him yet?" I asked, a bit surprised. Can you blame me? They are usually attached to the hip unless one of them is away on business.

"Well I went there last night when I realized I wasn't going to get to see you but I fell asleep as soon as I got there and then I woke up early to come see you this morning. So no, I haven't really gotten to see him."

I smiled at her babbling and I could tell she missed him, "Well, thanks for checking up on me Peyt." She nodded with a smile before exiting.

"So who do I have to kill?" Rachel said as she looked me over before giving me a hug.

"Nobody considering your Prego." I replied as I placed a hand on her stomach.

Her eyes got wide and she looked at Nathan before looking at me. "How did you--"

"I just know these things and I definitely know that I would personally kick your ass for even thinking about putting this baby at risk. Well-- after you have it, of course." I say with a small smile before removing my hand. "And Nathan might have spilled the news a couple of nights ago." Nathan immediately tried to move back but Rachel was too fast and hit him in the gut.

"I'm sorry!" He said as he raised both hands in the air, signaling defeat. "I just got excited and I had gone to her store to find you that present that I gave you the other night." He said with a raised eyebrow and she instantly smirked.

"Okay is now the time to be talking about presents that lead to sex?" I asked as I pointed at our surroundings. "I'm laying in a hospital bed for Pete's sake."

"Sorry." Rachel muttered after her smirk turned into a frown. "It's just-- you could have at least let me be there when you told my best friend."

"Okay Rach-- take it easy. He was really excited and wanted my advice and help with the present."

She turned back to me and looked guilty. "Sorry, I came here to see you. Not talk about Nathan's stupid decisions."

"I take offense to that!" Nathan retaliated before smiling at me. "But we were really worried, Brooke."

"Thanks." I replied before they each came over and gave me a hug.

The door once again but this time Haley walked back in with a doctor following. "Time to get released." She said with a nervous smile. I can already tell she's worried about how I'm going to act after this, and I'm just going to have to prove her wrong.

* * *

TO ALL: Sorry for the time it took to get this chapter written… it wasn't too long was it? Well anyway Sam with be a part of this story and she'll probably pop back up within the next chapter or so. I know this chapter is pretty emotional in the beginning and I worked very hard to detail it so I hope you enjoyed it. One more thing! I have a request for each of you… I want you each to put one thing that you would like to see happen. don't put sam be there daughter cus that's a give in lol. But it could be something small or something really dramatic. I may just pick one or a few to use. p.s. the title of this chapter is a new song by pearl jam and im obsessed with it at the moment.

Xnobodysxhomex: thanks so much for the review! I know how much sam helped brooke grow as a mother so I wanted to bring that into the story so we'll just see where that takes us. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

Spashley20: thanks! I liked that line as well. I wanted that scene to be very emotional as well as the scenes between them on here. I hope you like this chapter. Whats ur fave line for this chapter? You always seem to quote me haha.

Jcnrpoet: yeah I probably would too but with a love like that, its hard to let go. Sam will be apart of the story its just a matter of bringing her in. haha okay ill let you hold on to it. I kinda had to let go so I could write these chapters but don't worry as soon as I hit submit I latch back on.

Othgg24: im sorry I didn't mean to make you cry! I guess I didn't realize how much of a tear jerker that was going to be. Im glad you were happy with the results though. I hope you like this chapter and thanks for the review.

Itunez-crazy: its no problem I know everyone gets busy but I do appreciate this review! I hope you liked this chapter.

Omgoth23: I definitely agree with the sam/brooke thing which is why im bringing her into the story. Yeah I think haley will pursue her career just in a different way. I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for the review.

Baley-fo-life: Hahaha. I swear you make me laugh on every review! Im sorry I didn't mean to make you get misty eyed! Yeah didn't we all want to tell her foster mom that! Alright ill take a bow but only if you promise to keep leaving me these amazing reviews! I hope I didn't dissapoint with this chapter! I don't want you to jinx me lol. Ahaha okay I cant promise that they'll do it in the hospital considering brookes a little battered but ill throw one in there soon. Thanks once again for the review.

Crazyinlove2: thanks for joining me on this adventure! I love writing the pair and I hope you like where im taking it. Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter.

Rain1657: yes I agree. I want brooke to show that she is grateful so sam will be comfortable. Haha I know you told me! Your just good like that huh? Well their still going to be learning so be ready for that. Thanks for your help as always. I cant wait to see what you think of this chapter.

Othlvr16: haley will be a big part of this sam thing so you'll have to wait and see on that one. Thanks for the review I hope you like this chapter.


	24. I'll Follow You Into The Dark

Haley's POV:

It doesn't take a whole lot to please me but I've been laying on the couch with Brooke fast asleep on top of me and I wouldn't ask to be in any other place. I play with her soft locks as I listen to her even breathing. She's been asleep for a good five hours and I know she'll be waking up any time now. In a way I don't want her to. I would love to just lay here with her in my arms for the rest of my life, but I know she will wake up and we'll be back to sorting this mess out. Lately, it seems like the only thing on my mind is spending the rest of my life with her. I guess a possibility of marriage could be drifting around in my thoughts. I know for a fact that I can see that future for us but the question is, are we emotionally ready for that kind of commitment?

All of the doubts consume my mind and it makes my heart sink at the thought of us never getting our happy ending. That couldn't possibly happen-- could it? Are we just such a disaster that we can never make it and never find that happiness we desire? That's what I feel like sometimes. That there will always be something that is going to rip us apart. Is it showing me that it's worth fighting for, or is all of it pointing in the direction of a waste of time-- or a mistake? My love for the women in my arms couldn't possibly be a mistake. The love that I have for her in my heart is too magnificent to ever be a mistake. I guess this means-- I fight.

"What are you thinking about?" I hear the husky whisper fill my ears. Her eyes are still closed and the bruises are still visibly apparent on her face.

"I thought you were asleep." I whispered back as I lightly ran my fingers down her back.

"How can I sleep when you are thinking so loud?" She replied as a small smile formed on her face as she kept her eyes closed.

"Do you think we will ever just find that place where we are happy and at peace--together?" I ask causing her eyelids to flutter open before she props herself up to look at me.

She nibbles her lower lip as she contemplates an answer for my question, "I believe we can make it through any trial, and yes we may find a calm so that we can be happy but I am willing to fight for it until we get there."

I love to hear her declare that it's going to work but my fears are still getting the best of me. "What's different this time?"

"What do you mean?" She asks as she slowly lifts herself up and straddles my lap. I pull myself up so that I'm face to face with her before running my fingers up her thighs.

"How come you aren't shutting me out like you did last time? You would barely look at me let alone, let me in but this time you seem determined that it's going to work, and I want to know what's different."

She placed her hands over my mine before flipping them over and holding onto them. "Last time I was so hurt and afraid. I didn't know how to react or how to feel but after you left, I was alone and I realized that I never-- ever wanted to be without you. I'm a different person then the girl you left behind, Haley. I know what I want now."

"What exactly do you want?" That might seem stupid to ask after she's been telling me she wants me but I want more of specifics of what she wants to happen and how things are going to be.

"I want to go to this trial and tell the entire world how much of a sadistic psychopath this guy is, but I want you be by my side telling me that I can do this, and that you'll be there with me throughout it all. I want to let you in and I want to share my world with you Haley James, because I couldn't possibly live without you again."

I smiled at her speech before running a gentle hand over her cheek, lightly so I wouldn't hurt her. "I'm a different person too, Brooke. I'm not going to run from my problems again. I'm going to stand by your side and deal with it all. Just promise me something?" I ask causing her to nod as she gave me a small smile.

"Promise that we won't give up. That you won't shut me out and if you ever feel yourself closing up then you will come talk to me, and lastly-- that you will always save a place for me in your heart."

"I promise." She whispered before leaning forward and brushing her lips against mine. I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her toward me to deepen the kiss but I felt her wince causing me to let go in fear and heartache. "It's okay." She immediately said, trying to reassure me.

"Let me see." I simply stated and she nodded, knowing I wouldn't retreat. She threw her right leg over my lap so that she was sitting sideways on my legs. She crossed her arms and grabbed the bottom of her shirt before slowly lifting it. I sighed in frustration as I looked at the side of her back. A black and blue bruise stood out on her creamy porcelain skin. She locked eyes with me and I could see the pain and sadness that broke her soul and I knew she was fighting hard not to shut me out. I lightly place my hands on her shoulders before leaning forward and softly placing a kiss on the bruise. Her eyes fluttered closed before she pulled her shirt back down. She leaned back into my embrace, causing me to wrap my arms around her stomach. I placed featherlike kisses on her cheek as I ran my fingers up and down her arm.

"When's his trial?" I asked softly, trying not to disturb the moment.

"Tomorrow morning. Will you come with me?" She asked before she lifted my hand from her arm and tenderly kissed each finger tip.

"Of course I will. Let's get some sleep. You had a stressful day and tomorrow won't be much better."

She nodded before getting up and leading me to her bedroom. "It will-- as long as you're there."

* * *

Brooke's POV:

As I stare into his dark, soul less eyes, memories float into my mind that cause me an uneasy feeling.

_"Brooke! Let us in!" I heard her screaming at me as she banged on my front door. I laid on the couch with a bottle of vodka in hand._

_"Just go away, Rachel." I slurred as I took another shot of the poison that helps me sleep at night. There was a silence until I heard the jiggle of the door knob echoing in my drunken stupor. The door popped open and a worried Rachel and Nathan came rushing at me, making me feel nauseous. My eyes rolled in the back of my head as I felt the bottle being jerked out of my hand._

_"Nathan, pour this down the drain." I heard her demand and then he shuffled away._

_"Why are you such a bitch?" I mumbled as I felt her sit on the couch next to me and place a cool hand on my forehead._

_"Why are you such a pain in the ass?" She retaliated before softly running her fingers through my hair. "You can't do this anymore, Brooke."_

_I was close to responding before I felt my breathing weaken and I felt even more nauseous. "I don't feel so good, Rach."_

_"Oh god, Nathan. She's turning blue! Call an ambulance." And then there was silence._

I felt a hand clasp my own clammy hand and I look over to see a nervous looking, Haley, looking at me. "You okay?"

"I just want to get this over with." I said quietly as she ran her hand over my forehead to wipe away the sweat.

"You're gonna be okay. I'm right here, Brooke." I nodded before standing up and taking the stand.

"Place your left hand on the bible and raise your right hand. Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you god?"

_I slowly opened my eyes to dim lighting. I tried to move my hand but there was something holding it down. I looked over and realized Rachel was fast asleep on my hand. Her hair was in disarray and there were black lines going down her face from where her make up went down with her tears. I tried to say her name but my throat burned in pain causing tears to well up in my eyes. I pushed my hand as hard as my weak arm aloud me, causing her face to slide off onto the bed. Her eyes shot open and she looked up at me. Her eyes widened before she jumped up and tangled her hand in my hair as she placed kisses on my forehead._

_"Oh my god! Don't you fucking dare do that again! Do you hear me?"_

_"Promise." I managed to choke out. That was the last day I would ever drink my pain away._

I looked back over at the piece of trash that has torn my life into pieces. He's leaning back in his chair with a smirk on his face and I can't help but want to strangle him with my bare hands. "I do."

* * *

Haley's POV:

It's been a few hours of this prick of a lawyer who's defending his client and all I can do is feel sorry for Brooke as she endures it.

"And the statement my client gave the police was that you attacked him after he tried to make amends. How can anyone believe that you didn't go haywire on him and you can't own up to it?"

It was hard to read the emotion behind Brooke's eyes. I could tell she was on the verge of tears but I could also see anger and revenge.

"He attacked me!" She spat out causing the lawyer to pause and look at her with a smile.

"Your positive that you didn't just have some anger when you saw him and wanted revenge?"

Brooke looked up at the ceiling but I could tell she was trying to hold back the tears. Her effort failed as they slid down her face and she bit her bottom lip. She looked over at the judge and shook her head, "I'm sorry but I can't do this." She stood up and began to sprint out of the room before a door was slammed open.

"He attacked her, your honor!" Brooke paused and I followed her gaze to see Sam standing in the doorway. "I was there and he told her he wanted revenge for getting his girl put into prison and then he attacked her!"

The judge sighed before saying, "I think the jury has heard enough. Let's take a break and when we return they will give the verdict."

* * *

Brooke's POV:

"Sam, you didn't have to come." I whispered as we sat down to wait for the jury to come back.

"Yes, I did. I couldn't let him do that to you and you needed someone on your side. It would be wrong if I stayed quiet about this."

I smiled as I placed my hand over hers and gave her a gentle squeeze. "Thank you."

A door was opened and the Jury, including the judge, walked back into the room and took a seat.

"Jury how do you find the defendant?" This is it. This is going to be the verdict on whether I have to be in fear for the rest of my life or not.

"Your Honor, we find the defendant-- guilty." A wave of relief washed over me as Haley's arm slid around my waist and held me close.

"You will spend 15 years in prison without probation, this court is adjourned."

"There you go, Brooke. This is the revenge he deserved." I nodded with a small smile before turning to Sam.

"Thank you again." I said softly before turning back to Haley. "Can you take me home now?" She nodded with a smile before placing a kiss on my temple and grabbing my hand.

"Of course."

* * *

Haley's POV:

I threw my keys on the table as we walked into the living room. "It's been a long day." I said more to my self as I looked back at Brooke who nodded in response.

"Yeah it has." She whispered before looking down at her hands as she fidgeted with them. This must have been harder on her then I thought it was going to be.

I walked over to her before taking her hands in mine. "Are you okay?"

She chewed on the inside of her cheek as she nodded at me. " I will be." She looked stressed and exhausted. Her hair was a little messy and beyond her bruises, I could see the exhaustion in her eyes. "I'm happy that he isn't going to be around anymore, I just feel--"

"Like it wasn't enough for all the pain he caused you?" I asked and she looked in my eyes before nodding.

"I don't know why I feel like that-- he's in prison now for fifteen years but all of the pain he caused me, not even the physical but the emotional pain, it just doesn't seem like its enough."

"I don't know what your going through, Brooke, but I do know that you're going to get past this. Maybe you should go see a therapist." I said unsure of how that might have sounded.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" The look on her face was heartbreaking. The tears welled up in her eyes and she looked sad and lost and I sure as hell don't want to be the cause of that.

"Of course I don't. But I do think that maybe seeing a therapist will help you sort your emotions so you can get past all of this and be the Brooke Davis that used to be there."

Her expression turned into a frown and she let go of my hands before crossing her arms. "I don't want to be the old Brooke Davis. The old Brooke Davis was a heartless bitch and she lost everything."

I sighed as I realized she actually believe what she said. I placed my hand on her cheek, directing her focus to my eyes. "That's not true at all. The old Brooke Davis was classy and charming. She was witty, sarcastic, and bubbly. She did whatever she could for the ones she cared for because she had an amazing heart and no matter how she turns out, I will always love Brooke Davis."

Her lips pressed firmly together as the tears escaped her eyes, "I want to be that person. I promise I'll get back there, I won't let you down."

I shook my head before quickly placing a kiss on her forehead, "Don't do it for me. Do it for yourself so that you can be happy and enjoy your life. That's all I want for you."

"I love you." She whispered as she buried her face in my neck while she wrapped her arms around my waist. I held her in an embrace while I placed a quick kiss on her head.

"I love you too."

"Maybe I will go see that therapist but not right now. I just want to have time for myself and to spend with you before I have to deal with this again." I nodded and ran a head over her head.

"Okay, whatever you want."

"I don't know how you can bare to hold me right now. I feel like I haven't gotten a real shower for days." She said with a small laugh as she leaned back and looked at me.

"It's not hard. My love for your overpowers your smell." I replied jokingly, causing her to playfully punch me on the arm. "How bout we go take a shower and then go lay in bed."

"Together?" She asked with excitement sparkling in her eye.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." I said as I grabbed her hand, "Come on."

* * *

I turned on the shower so it would get warmed up before I peeled of my shirt. I unclipped my bra and pulled down my pants before removing my underwear so that I was fully naked. I turned back to Brooke who was looking at me, but not at my body, in my eyes. "You have changed." She said quietly causing me to frown.

"How do you mean?" I asked as I turned back to the shower and stuck my hand under the faucet to check the water. Warm.

"You're a lot more independent and you're strong." She said causing me to look back at her.

"Are you saying I was weak before?" I asked playfully, earning a small smile from her.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. You weren't as-- comfortable around me but you just seem more relaxed then we were in high school."

I guess I didn't notice it before but I guess I wouldn't have just stripped right in front of her like that when we were in high school. "I guess when you fall so in love with someone you just get comfortable enough to do whatever you want." I replied with a shrug.

"It means a lot to me to know we're moving forward instead of falling back a few steps." I smiled as a placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Me too." I whispered before I work my hands on the buttons of her shirt.

I place a kiss on each part of her neck and face for every button I undo. After I get the last one undone I slide it off and pull off her undershirt. I unbutton her jeans before tugging them off, placing soft kisses on her legs as I make my way down. She runs her hand through my hair as I get to the bottom and pull them from her feet. From my knees, I hook a thumb on both sides of her underwear and pull them down her silky legs. I stand back up and unclip her bra before throwing them with the rest of our clothes. I grab her hand and lead her under the shower head so that the water's pouring down her tired body. Her eyes close as she leans her head back and lets out a sigh of contentment. I grab the bottle of shampoo and squirt a fair amount into my hand. As I lather her hair with it, I hear her let out a soft moan. I then realize how long it's been since we've made love as the heat rushes between my legs at the sound of her voice. I let the water rinse out the soap before copying my ministrations with the conditioner.

Once I've finish with that I apply the same to my hair. She pours some body wash into her hands and rubs my body as I rinse out the conditioner. The feeling of her soft fingers working themselves over my body is too much and I let out a soft moan. She stops what she's doing and crashes her lips into mine. I feel her grip her hand in my hair as she places swift kisses down my neck. I move around her and turn of the water before grabbing our towels in one hand and her hand in the other before leading her to the bedroom. I place the towels on the bed so we won't get them too wet before I turn back to her and pull her into a kiss.

I lay her down on the bed, breaking the kiss only too let my eyes scan her delightful body. I see small knicks and bruises scattered in various places as I look my way back into her eyes and see her self consciousness eating away at her.

"You're beautiful." I say before making my way on top of her. I capture her lips in a passionate kiss as I let my fingers trace her body.

"I've missed you." I hear her mumble but I'm too lost in her that I can't come up with any words to reply.

I place a soft kiss on her cheek, neck, collarbone, before making my way down further. I place chaste kisses down her stomach before skipping down to the inside of her thigh. I let my tongue shoot out and taste the creamy skin that I've been craving. Her breathing fastens and I can hear her letting out soft moans.

"Baby please-- I need you." I hover over her center before taking a swift lick of her folds. I lightly blow on her heat causing her to shudder in anticipation. "Fuck." She murmurs before running her fingers through my damp hair.

"God I love you." I whisper before I delve my tongue in-between her folds causing her to moan loudly. I place my hands on her thighs to hold her down and let my tongue dart in and out of her hole a few times, causing her to buck her hips.

"Ohhh baby! Right there!" I trace circles around her nub with my tongue before latching on and sucking hard. "Ohhhh yeeessss! Fuck!" Her husky moans are only spurring me on further. I take a finger and slide it into her hole causing her to thrust her hips up and meet me thrust for thrust.

"Harder baby!" She yells so I do as I'm told and slide another finger in before slamming them into her. I feel her walls beginning to convulse around my digits so I suck as hard as I can on her clit causing her to lose control.

"Oooohhhhhh shit! I fucking love you, Haley! Uhhhhh!" I slow my pace as I feel her calming down. I remove my fingers before kissing my way back up to her. I finally reach her lips and I capture them in a tender kiss. I run my fingers through her hair as I feel her tongue dart through my lips and swirl with my tongue.

I slowly break the kiss and fall next to her before pulling her into my embrace. "I love you to, Brooke Davis."

I feel her hand run down my stomach before brushing my folds. I push her hand away and she looks at me in confusion. As much I would love release, I wasn't expecting it.

"This wasn't about me, it was about you. Just relax and lay with me." I say as I place a hand on her cheek. She smile a true genuine smile before placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"Move in with me. I don't want to spend another night without you." I pause and look at her and I can see the certainty in her eyes. I break out into a smile and furiously nod my head.

"Yeah?" She asks excitedly as she traces her thumb over my lips.

"Yes." I reply as I kiss the pad of her thumb before pulling her into a closer embrace and pressing my lips against hers. And that's how we spent the rest of our night, holding each other and kissing each other, finally with a sense of peace.

* * *

To all: I worked VERY hard on this! I took a lot of time to re read this and add more and detail it as best I could. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Sam will be popping into the next chapter as well so be ready for that. I'm not very good with the lawyer lingo so I tried to skip through most of that and I did the best I could so I know it's not very good. A surprise person will also pop into the next chapter as well. I love you guys so much for your support you have no idea! Oh and by the way you guys missed a big clue on one of my previous chapters and I figured at least one would say something about it but I guess you didn't notice it lol.

-FG333-

Crazyinlove2: Rachel craps me up so I had to write a funny scene with her! She's still here she will be a main part of the next chapter so don't worry. Yeah I promise she wont be shutting her out like last time so no worries there. Thanks so much for the review im glad you liked it.

Physchob2002: Thanks so much! That might happen not too sure so just wait around. Thanks for the review!

Itunez- crazy: thanks so much! Hope you liked this chapter!

Omgoth23: Yeah I definitely couldn't do another chapter of brooke pushing her away. It hurts to much to even write it! I'm glad you liked that. Haha yeah I thought they were vital for some humor. Thanks for the review I hope you like this chapter!

Othgg24:Thanks so much! Yes I absolutely love music. I'm obsessed with it and always use it for my many mood changes. it's a major part of my life. I love your idea! I might try to incorporate that into the next chapter. Thanks for the review! I hope you like this chapter.

Rain1657: Yes indeedy! I love that song! I figured we needed some humor and with Rachel-- well you know. Haha thanks I love reading your compliments! They mean so much to me and im sure you know that by now. As far as the trial, it helped bring sam back in briefly so you guys could see shes still here but she will be a big part of the next chapter. I know it wasn't written very well but im not good with those kinds of scenes considering im lacking the knowledge about court trials. I hope you like this chapter! Thanks so much for your support.

Xnobodysxhomex: Thanks so much for your support and review. I hope you like this chapter and let me know what cha think.

Baley- fo- life: How's that for your sex scene!? Did it live up to your standards cus if it doesn't then I sure as hell know ill be hearin about it! Hah im the baley god? That's a lot to live up to! I hope this chapter was good enough for those type of standards. Haha girl you crack my shit up! Thanks so much for your support. You know I love your reviews to death!

Othlvr16: Yeah it's a bit soon considering whats going on but as you can see it's definitely on their minds. that's definitely a good idea and I will consider that for an upcoming chapter. I hope you liked the update! Thanks for the review.


	25. Come Undone

Brooke's POV:

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Haley asked as I applied make up under my eyes. I winced causing her to turn me and she lightly ran a brush with powder under my eye.

"Yes, Haley, I'm sure." She paused and looked at me with a hard stare.

"The attack just happened. Nobody has even cleaned it up yet. Can't you just have Millicent take care of it?" I shook my head as I placed my hand on her shoulders.

"I'm going to be fine, I promise. Millicent is going to come help me a little later so I won't be by myself for too long." I searched her eyes and could see she was still not satisfied with my answer. "I can do this. I have to be able to."

She nodded her head in understanding and crossed her arms. "Just call me if you need me."

"Of course." I whispered before placing a kiss on her cheek. I grabbed my keys and slid on my sunglasses to cover the bruises before walking to the front door.

"Brooke." She called out as I opened the door causing me to look at her. I could still see the worry written across her face.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." She whispered as she placed a hand on her hip.

I smiled and nodded before saying, "I love you too." I walked out the door and shut it before heading to the store.

* * *

Haley's POV:

I sighed as I sat on the couch and tapped my finger on my jean clad thigh. I reached over and took a sip of water before placing it back on the coaster. I could watch tv or read a book? Oh who am I kidding, I'm to focused on how Brooke is doing to worry about watching tv.

I thought maybe I might enjoy some time by myself but it only led me to worry about her. I worry that I'm smothering her or I'm not worrying enough. Am I supposed to just know if she's lied about being able to go to the store by herself? Am I supposed to go check on her or should I have forced her to make her take me so she wasn't doing it alone? She just seemed so certain that she didn't need me so I wanted to believe her. A knock at the door interrupts my thoughts and I don't know if I'm relieved or annoyed.

I go to the door and pull it open, only to freeze in shock.

"Hey baby sister!"

* * *

Brooke's POV:

I take a deep breath as I prepare for the nightmares from that night to flood back as I open the door. I take a step in and let out my breath but not because I'm scared, but because I'm in utterly confused. The store looks like it did before the attack. All the clothes are set back on the racks and shelves to perfection. I close the door behind me and flick on the lights before walking around the store. As I go around the counter something catches my eye. I look down and see Samantha sleeping on the floor. She looks completely exhausted and she's holding a jacket to her chest. I then realize it's the jacket I had been holding before I was attacked and I dropped it on the ground. What the hell am I suppose to do? I take a couple of steps closer before crouching down. I place a hand on her shoulder and lightly shake her but she doesn't stir.

"Sam?" I say causing her to jolt up.

"Stop!" She yells causing me to fall back into the wall with a thud.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I say, still in a bit of shock.

Fear quickly spread across her face and she looked around the room. "I just-- I-- I'm sorry." She sputtered out causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"What are you sorry for?" I ask as I pull myself onto my knees so that I'm next to her. I take off my sunglasses and place them on the counter before turning back to her.

"For sleeping in here." She looks beyond embarrassed and I'm not exactly sure what I'm supposed to say.

"Why did you sleep in here?" I asked as I placed a hand on her arm, trying to calm her.

"I-- I've been sleeping in here for months. That's how I knew you were getting attacked. I usually wake up before Millicent gets here to open but the place was creeping me out so I spent all night cleaning it up."

"So you did this?" She nodded her head and waited for a reaction. "Sam can I ask you something?"

She nodded her head once again and I could tell that she knew what I was going to ask. "Why have you been sleeping in here?"

She looked down and played with her fingers. "I lied to you, Brooke. I'm a foster kid and my foster mom doesn't want me around, so I've been sleeping here. I'm sorry." My heart broke for here and I pulled her into a hug.

"I wish I knew what I could say to you." I whispered causing her to nod her head and pull away. She stood up and grabbed her bag before putting it over her shoulder.

"It's okay. I'm sorry, once again, for crashing here without asking. I'll find somewhere else."

I tried to say something, anything, but the words just wouldn't come out. So I sat there on the floor, wondering what I was supposed to do.

* * *

Haley's POV:

"Quinn, what are you doing here?" I don't know if I should be more worried that Quinn doesn't know I'm currently dating a girl, or the fact that she found me at my girlfriends house.

"Well I came to see my sister!"

"No-- I mean, how did you find me here?"

"Are you going to be rude or invite me in?" I moved aside and she walked. I closed the door and followed her to the couch and sat next to her.

"So-- about you finding me?" I pressed on and she took the hint.

"Oh well, apparently no one likes to tell me anything anymore. Last I heard you were in some serious relationship with Nathan Scott so when I bump into him and ask him how you guys were doing, he said he was doing perfectly fine with his pregnant wife, Rachel Gatina. Then he so kindly pointed me to this direction."

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you should know me and Nathan are over considering we broke up my sophomore year, but I'm guessing he told you about Brooke." I stated sheepishly as I bit my lower lip.

"Yes and I would have to say I cant be more pissed that you didn't tell me yourself!"

"I'm sorry I just--"

"Who doesn't tell their own sister that they have a freakin famous fashion designer for a friend!"

"Oh." I whispered quietly. "That's all he said?" I questioned as I played with the hem of my shirt.

"Yeah and I do find it a little creepy that you just hang out here when she's not even home."

"Well Quinn, we're-- room mates."

"Oh , how long have you been roomies?" She questioned causing me to get nervous.

"Not long-- will you excuse me, I need to go to the restroom." I say quickly before darting out of the room and hiding in my bathroom. I flip open my phone and speed dial one.

_"Haley-- I told you I'd be fine!"_

"We have an emergency!" I whisper shouted. I turned to the sink and turn on the faucet to drown out the sound of my voice.

_"Well I can hear the water running so if the pipe busted then you're going to have to call someone because I don't know anything about that kind of stuff." _I smile to myself before remembering the real issue.

"No Brooke, Quinn's here!"

_"Quinn, as in your sister, Quinn?"_

"Yes!"

_"Okay so what's the emergency?" _She asks, and I wish I could throw something at her!

"She doesn't know about us, Brooke."

_"Oh-- OH!"_ I could almost see the light bulb flash above her head. Ding ding ding!

"Yeah!"

_"Okay well I'll get there as soon as Millicent comes in."_

"Okay just hurry. She's asking questions!" I say almost feeling sick to my stomach from the nerves.

_"I will, just stay calm."_

"I'll try." I reply before hanging up the phone. I take a deep breath before walking back out into the living room.

* * *

Brooke's POV:

I waited impatiently for Millicent arrive and when she did I grabbed my purse and keys. "Millicent, I'm sorry to have to run out like this but Haley--"

"It's okay, Brooke. I understand if it's too much too handle."

I paused after I placed my purse on my shoulder. What do I have to do to get everyone to see I'm fine? How am I supposed to move on and live my life if everyone keeps treating me like a baby!? "How many time I do have to tell everyone, I'm fine!" I bellowed before exiting the store with a slam of the door.

* * *

I walked up my to my front door and took a moment to mentally prepare myself for this. Did Haley even tell her? I guess I should not say too much. I'll let Haley take the lead on this one.

I open the door and see a very nervous James' next to a very calm James'. This is going to be fun. They both stood to greet me and I instinctively walked up to Haley and gave her a hug. I also went in for a kiss but quickly remembered who was in the room, so I made a beeline for her cheek.

"Well you guys are very…. Close." Quinn said with a confused look on her face.

"Best friends--" I replied with a smile. "Brooke Davis." I stuck out my hand and she politely shook it.

"I know who you are." She said, now pointing to her dress which I had in fact designed.

"My dress!" The pride I felt seeing someone wearing my designs was overwhelming. "So Quinn, what brings you to Tree Hill?"

"Oh uh well-- I came to check on my favorite baby sister." She appeared nervous but I didn't think anything of it.

"That's sweet." I turned and glanced at Haley who still seemed on edge. "Did you find a place to stay yet?"

"No. I was needing to go look at the hotel's around here but haven't gotten around to doing it yet." I wasn't sure whether Haley was going to like my next idea and I couldn't just ask in front of Quinn so I decide to just go for it.

"Well if you would like, you can stay here." I reply with a genuine smile.

"Oh I don't want to impose." I look over at Haley who was now in shock as she looked at me.

I look back over at Quinn and shake my head, "Of course not. Any family of Haley's is always welcomed here."

"Thank you, Brooke. That's so sweet of you."

I nod my head and look at Haley. "Ba- Brooke can you help me get dinner started?" Hell, we're really screwing this up. Quinn has to be slow to miss the fact that she almost called me baby.

I nod my head and stand to follow her.

"Do you guys need my help?" Quinn offered and Haley immediately shook her head.

"No you just relax and watch some tv." She nodded before we walked into the kitchen.

As soon as we are away from her sister's ears, she turns to face me. "You didn't have to do that." She whispered causing me to smile.

"I meant what I said. Any family of yours is welcomed." She nodded before looking over my shoulder. I was about to look in the direction she looked to but I was quickly stopped by her lips capturing mine. We had to pull ourselves apart quickly before anything got too heated.

"You do realize we have to sleep in separate rooms right?" I paused and frowned.

"Shit!" I mumble loudly causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"Looks like you won't be getting any tonight." She replied before walking away with the sway of her hips. This is going to be hell.

* * *

I was definitely not happy with this chapter but I hope you guys liked this.

Thank you Tvcrazed, crazyinlove2, omgoth23, mineplusyoursequalsharmony, rain1657 (where would I be without you), laj33, othgg24, baleyfolife, xnobodysxhomex, and othlvr16

For your kind words and reviews! Im a little exhausted to do personal reviews so I hope your not too upset.


	26. I Run To You

Oh my goodness I apologize for not having an update sooner! I moved and couldn't get my internet set up for the longest time! I apologize a million times! On with the story!

* * *

Brooke's POV:

After a long and uncomfortable dinner, the three of us retired to our bedrooms. Here I am, laying in bed without Haley. I can't seem to fall asleep and it's frustrating me to no end. Hearing what Sam told me was really hard. How could a person treat a child like that? Just get them and throw them away like they are nothing. Well I should know considering my parents left me. Lucky for me, they also threw money at me. I just wish there was something I could do for this girl. I know all she wants is to feel safe for a night. As the thoughts consume my mind, I get up from my bed with irritation before slowly opening the bedroom door. I tip toed down the hallway until I reach Haley's room. I slowly twist the knob before pushing the door open. I can barely make out her face from the glow of the moon playing on her face. She seems deep in thought as she stares out the window. I softly knock causing her to snap back into reality before she looks over at me and smiles.

"I don't think you're supposed to be in here." She whispered with a smirk. I shrugged before entering the room and shutting the door behind me. I quietly walked across the room before pulling myself onto the bed. I hovered over her before capturing her lips in a tender kiss.

I pulled back and grinned, "My house, my rules."

"If you say so." She replied with an equally big smile. "I just hope we don't get caught."

"Are you ever going to tell her?" I ask as I move a piece of hair our of her face and put it behind her ear.

She sighed and nodded, "Yeah-- I'm just waiting for the right time, I guess." She softly ran both of her hands up and down my sides, leaving a trail of goose bumps across her path.

"Well I'm sure she'll accept us, Hales. She's your sister for Pete's sake. Besides, you can't deny that adorable face." I said with a smirk before placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Your so right." She replied with a roll of her eyes before shooting me a grin.

I nodded knowingly before rolling over her so that I was now laying on my side. I laid my arm down on her stomach and began playing with the hem of her shirt. She reached down and laced our fingers causing me to look up at her.

"How was today?" She asked but she looked a little nervous, as if she was waiting to see if I was going to blow the question off or actually answer. Well things are a little different this time so she better start expecting more out of me.

"It didn't go too great." I replied with a sigh as I played with her fingers.

She rolled onto her side so she was facing me before she ran her hand over my neck. Her fingers trailed up into my hair before she soothingly scratched my head. "What happened?"

I closed my eyes at the sensation and kept them closed as I responded, "I walked into the store and Sam was asleep on the floor. She told me she's a foster child and her foster mother only wants her for the money she gets from the government." My voice got thick from the tears I swallowed back as my eyes were sealed shut. I felt her hand move from my hair down to my cheek as she caressed it with her thumb.

"That's horrible." I heard her whisper. I nodded with my eyes still shut before I hid my face in the crook of her neck. She wrapped her arms around me before softly placing kisses on the top of my head and running her nails over my back.

"Do you think she could stay here?" She whispered so low that I barely heard her. I opened my eyes and looked up at her.

"Absolutely not. We just got back together and there is no way we are going to bring in something so stressful. The situation is too much of a risk for our relationship." She nodded before licking her lips. She knows when I decide something it's final, but she also knows how to push my buttons.

She ran her hand through my hair again before she trailed her index finger up and down my arm. "You are so right." She is such sneaky person! She is totally trying to get to me with that little smirk and those big brown eyes looking at me like that! "I also think it could be harmless for her to stay with us. I mean she did so much for you and she is probably going to be out in the rain that we are supposed to get tomorrow-- all by herself." She leaned in and placed chaste kisses all over my neck, stopping in the middle of my neck and lightly sucked.

"No Haley!" I responded a little more harshly this time, causing her stop and look at me. "I will not risk us again." I replied coldly before folding my arms. I know I sound like a complete bitch but I absolutely will not chance my relationship with her.

"Will you at least think about it?" She asked so sweetly that it made me sigh as my heart melted like butter.

"Fine, I will think about it." I responded with a nod before putting a hand on her hip and pulled her closer. "Let's just enjoy this time together." I whispered, causing her to nod before I pressed my lips against hers. They moved in sync like a memorable dance as I ran my hand down her hip.

"I could do this all night." I mumbled in her lips.

"Sounds like a plan." She replied before she flipped us over and placed chaste kisses on multiple parts of my body. My breathing deepened and I was getting lost in the moment and let a moan slip out causing her to stop and sit up.

"Okay we totally can't do this with my sister down the hall." She said as she rolled off me with irritation.

I rolled myself right back onto her and began kissing her neck, "Oh yes we can." I said in between the smack of my lips against her satin like skin.

"No, Brooke. We are always way too loud and she will definitely hear us."

"Then I guess we will have to be quiet." I replied huskily as I ran my hand over her right breast. She wasn't wearing a bra, making it easier for me to get her aroused enough so she won't deny me.

"Broo-" She started until I placed my lips over my her tank top clad nipple and began lightly sucking.

"Yes, baby?" I mumbled against her chest as I continued my ministrations.

"Nothing. Keep going." She replied now placing her hand on the back of my neck before pressing me closer to her.

"That's what I thought." I replied with a grin.

* * *

Haley's POV:

"Haley-bob!" I jumped up and tried to cover up after I realized I was stark naked from the previous night before I realized that the door was locked.

"What Quinn?" I asked as I looked over at Brooke and shook her awake. She jumped up and looked around, trying to figure out what was going on.

"I was just going to let you know that I made breakfast. I knocked on Brooke's door to let her know but she didn't answer." Brooke shot me a smirk as she began following my actions and put on her clothes.

"Oh-- well I'm sure she just went out for a run." I yelled back as I slid on my underwear before pulling up my pants.

"Okay well hopefully she get's back soon. I'm going to go finish the waffles."

"Alright." I replied before turning to Brooke. She had the most childish pout playing across her face.

"Waffles? I love waffles, and yet I'm out on a run? How the hell am I supposed to walk through the front door for my delicious breakfast?" I laughed as she raised an eyebrow at me.

I walked over to the window and raised it before looking at her with a playful look. "Have fun." I said as I pointed out the window.

She got up with a glare as she walked over to me. She pressed me against the wall before capturing my lips in a heated kiss. Before I could even process what was happening she had already pulled back and was halfway out the window. "Thanks for last night." She said with a wink and then she was gone. I had to take a deep breath to calm my-- hormones before I walked out the door.

* * *

"Hey, it smells great." I greeted my sister with a smile before I sat down and took a sip of orange juice. I heard the front door open and shut and I couldn't help but smirk.

"What are you smiling about?" Quinn said, breaking me out of my trance.

"Oh nothing." I said before ripping a piece of bacon and popping it into my mouth. Brooke walked into the dining room with a smile before sitting next to me.

"What's this?" She played dumb as she looked at the food.

"Well I was up early and I thought the least I could do was make you breakfast for your hospitality."

"Well there was no need but I am definitely grateful." She replied with a appreciative smile before digging in.

"So how are the two of you?" Quinn asked causing Brooke to give me that look that pretty much said 'tell her'.

"Quinn there's something I need to tell you." They both looked at me, causing me to take a deep breath.

"Brooke---- is--going through a lot right now. She was attacked and sometimes she wakes up in the middle of the night and sleeps in my room." I tried to avoid Brooke's glare but I could feel her staring daggers at me.

Quinn looked over at Brooke and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry. If you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask." I glanced over at Brooke and sure enough she was glaring at me.

"Thanks Quinn." She chewed a piece of waffle as she rolled her eyes at my cowardly behavior. I shrugged as I continued eating my breakfast.

"So Quinn how long are you hear for?" Brooked asked now directing her staring over to Quinn.

"Well Haley, I actually need to be honest with you about something. David and I split up. We are going through a divorce right now so I decided to come back for a while. I might rent an apartment or something."

I almost choked on my toast. David and my sister have been together--- well forever pretty much. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry!"

"No--" She replied as she shook her head, "It's for the best."

"Well Quinn you are welcome here for as long as you'd like." Brooke chimed in before taking a sip of her juice.

Quinn gave Brooke a thankful look and nodded, "Thanks Brooke."

"No problem."

"So what are you guys up to today?" Quinn asked before clearing her plate and putting it in the sink.

"I have to run up to the store and work a late shift. I've been running out on my shifts so much lately that I doubt Millicent remembers what a night off looks like." Brooke replied as we followed suite and put our dishes in the sink.

"And I have to go talk to Peyton today. I've let her deal with the chaos that ensued after I quit the tour by herself long enough."

Quinn nodded her head in response before saying, "Well that works out because I have a date tonight."

I paused as before raising an eyebrow at her in surprise. "A date? You just got here yesterday!" I replied bewildered.

"Yeah well I met him at the sports bar at the airport and we hit off."

I shook my head as I laughed. "Well have fun."

"I'm gonna get going." Brooke said before heading to the front door.

"Yeah me too. Bye Quinn." I followed Brooke out and as soon as I shut the door behind me Brooke spun around and placed a quick kiss on my lips.

"Bye baby." She whispered before walking of with a sway of her hips.

* * *

I already have the next chapter planned out but I figured this would be a good stopping place. Sorry once again for the delay!

Crazyinlove2: Thanks so much! Yeah sorry about that. I try to look over my spelling but there's just spots I overlook I suppose. Perfection isn't one of my qualities. Thanks so much for the review!

OTHGG24: Haha yeah I thought I would throw her in there. Haley needed more family to support her.

OMGOTH23: I know at first I had didn't care for her but now I just love her! Sam will be a big part of this story so don't lose faith in me. Thanks for the review!

Baley-fo-life: Thanks so much! Okay I just don't want you guys to think I don't care about you support. Replying to your reviews is my favorite part about this. Okay maybe second best to writing the funny sex scenes but hey. It's no big secret, it's just that Haley is worried if her sister will accept her or not. I guess I should have made that more clear. Thanks for the review!

Rain1657: Ahhhh I'm glad! Haha I totally agree. They are always having some little talk on the side where one of them are freaking out. Well I'm glad I could appeal to all your likes! I hope this chapter is up to par. There wasn't anything really special to it but next chapter will be good. Thanks for your support as always!

Othlvr16: Thanks so much! All will happen in time. Thanks for the review.

TV crazed: haha I know her mouth just drops and she's left speachless. Thanks so much for the review!

Xnobodysxhomex: Im glad you enjoyed it and I hope you like this one too. Thanks for the review!


	27. Opening The Front Door

Brooke's POV:

I push the door open to my store and I'm met with a few customers attention. They all look over and offer a grateful smile before returning to their smile. It's funny because if I still lived in New York and I just waltzed into my clothing store, I would have been met with flashes from cameras and would have to write a shit load of autographs. Here, well they just give me that look that says, "thanks for the awesome clothes" and move on. I think it's why I love it so much here. I don't have as much stress to deal with while getting mobbed for walking down the street.

Thank god I got to bring my assistant with me. Millicent keeps me so leveled, I wouldn't know how to do this without her. She gives me a nervous smile, I'm guessing to see if I'm in bitch mode or not. I give her a genuine smile causing her to let out a breath she'd been holding in.

"Millie, can I talk to you?" She nods before setting her notebook she'd been writing in, down on the counter.

I run a hand through my hair with a soft sigh. I've never been one for apologizing. "What's wrong, Brooke?"

"I just--" I stop as my lips tighten In a thin line. I walk around the counter and place a hand on her arm. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I know I kind of freaked out on you yesterday and it's not your fault."

"I understand. You've been going through a lot and I just wanted to help." The tears burn my eyes and I look up to keep them from falling. I nod my head as I attempt to smile at her.

"You're an amazing friend, Millicent." I whispered huskily as a few tears escaped and ran down my face. I could tell she was trying to hold back tears as well and I instantly grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

My cheek was pressed against her hair as I had my arms around her shoulders. "Now your gonna take a week of vacation with pay and I don't want to hear any complaining." I said before pulling back to see her expression. Her mouth dropped and she tried to complain but I shook my head.

"No arguing, it's final." I said, cutting her off.

She stopped and slowly closed her mouth. She slightly nodded before saying, "If you need… anything--"

"Thank you, now go home." I said with a small laugh as I wiped away my tears.

She nodded and grabbed her purse before walking to the door. "You're an amazing person, Brooke Davis. Don't let anyone tell you different." I gave her an appreciative smile before giving a small nod.

"Thank you." I whispered as the door shut behind her.

* * *

Haley's POV:

I walked into Peyton's office as she was intently typing something on her computer. "Got a minute?"

She froze before looking up at me. I could tell she was stressed as she leaned back in her chair and nodded, "How's Brooke?"

"She's doing a lot better but that's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here?"

"Look- I know you gave up a lot for me and put a lot of your time and effort into my tour and you have no idea how much I appreciated it."

"It's more then my effort, Haley. A lot of people were expecting to go to your concert and paid for tickets to see you. It's going to kill your ratings and ruin any chance of you getting back into singing."

"Which is why I wanted to talk to you about something so hear me out--" I started as I sat down in the chair across from her. She crossed her arms and nodded, letting me continue. "What if we do a huge show."

"What do you mean huge?" She asked as she placed her elbows on the desk and stared at me.

"As in, big-- outdoor-- in the middle of a huge field, concert. We can pay to fly everyone that bought a ticket out here and do a huge show for them."

"How are we supposed to come up with the money for this?"

"Well we did make money from the previous concerts and selling merchandise. We can also see if Sunkist can host it and they would probably set up the event and stage for us." I paused as she leaned back in her chair and nibbled her lower lip. She was thinking intensely and it was making me nervous.

"I think-- it's the best idea you've come up with yet." I grinned causing her to smile before going back to her laptop. "I'll start working on it. Maybe, just maybe we can get your fans back on track."

"Thanks Peyton!" I yelled as I ran over and pecked her on the cheek before taking off out of the office.

"Don't thank me yet!" She yelled back as the office door closed, causing me to smile.

I swing open the door to Clothe's Over Bro's, causing the bell above the door to go off. I look for my beautiful girlfriend and quickly find her doing inventory.

"Welcome to Clothe's Over Bro's, let me know if you need anything." She says not turning around as she folds a couple of jeans and placed them into their cubby hole. I softly walk up behind her and slide my arms around her waist.

"I need to talk to the owner, I have a proposition for her." I smiled as she leaned back into me and rest her head against my shoulder. I pressed my lips firmly on her forehead, causing her eyes to flutter shut.

"And what might that be?" She finally replied now turning around to face me.

"Well a certain someone is going to be headlining a big outdoor concert in a matter of weeks and said someone needs outfits." She smiled excitedly for me and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so happy for you, Haley." She said quietly before tensing up.

"What's wrong?" I asked pulling back to look at her.

"Are you going on tour again?" I could tell she was trying to be happy for me but it was no secret that she would be scared if I left.

"No, absolutely not. It's a local thing and we are flying out all of the fans that bought tickets to come see it." Her eyes got a spark in them, causing me to smile. She pulled me forward and pecked me on the lips.

"And what exactly do I get in return for my wonderful fashion skills?" She asked with an arched eyebrow after she pulled back from the kiss.

"You get a full night of kinkiness. I will do whatever you please." I replied with a sultry voice as I trailed two fingers up her arm.

She clapped her hands together excitedly, "You have no idea what you got yourself into."

Oh, I have an idea.

* * *

Brooke's POV:

I sigh as I lean back in my chair after clicking the save button on the inventory. Who knew there was a high school banquet coming up and a bunch of teenage girls were going to need dresses? Definitely not me. I am going to have to hire more help after the long day I have. Millicent must have to do this everyday and yet I've been selfish and run out all the time. Yeah I really am amazing aren't I, Brooke Davis? Pfft.

I turn off the computer before grabbing my sketch book and purse. I fetch out my keys and head to the front door. There's a car parked behind mine out on the side of the street and I can already feel my palms produce sweat. I take a deep breath and open the door, before shutting it behind me and lock it. I spin back around to my car and notice someone sitting in the drivers seat. I shake off my nerves before continuing my walk to my car. As I walk past the car, I glance through the window and see the driver is a teenage boy getting head. I grimace and thank god that he doesn't notice me. I hop in my car and quickly drive off.

It begins sprinkling and I watch the tiny droplets go down my windshield. Nothing can be more perfect then listening to a little James Morrison on my way home. As the rain picks up, it's getting more and more difficult to drive and I have to slow it down. I notice someone walking along the sidewalk, getting drenched. Who the hell would walk in this weather? I look closer and notice it's Sam. What do I do? Haley's all for letting her stay with us but what if I'm right and this causes all the tension we don't need. What the fuck is wrong with me? I can't just leave her out in the rain. I sigh as I pull up next to her and roll down the window causing the rain to spray in and soak me, and damn was it cold.

"Sam!" I yell causing her to look at me. Hey eyes widen but she keeps walking. "Get in!" I now yell but she just shakes her head at me.

"I'm alright." She replied causing my eyebrows to furrow together. I put the car in park and hop out of my car. If I go home without her, I'm going to be pissed because it's raining and I'm drenched and cold.

"Sam, please just come with me. Haley and I would like you to stay with us and if you say no again then I will be cold and wet for nothing and I will be an angry bitch, I promise you that." I can barely make out her contemplating her decision, through the rain. After about a minute she nods and walks past me to my car. I smile in triumph before running to the driver side and heading home.

* * *

"Here's a t-shirt, shorts, and a towel." I hand Sam the clothes after pulling them out of the dryer. I grab a towel for myself and begin drying my hair.

"You went to Tree Hill High?" I turn to her and look at what she's staring at and realize I handed her a t-shirt with the school name labeled on the front. I smile as I reminisce all of the fun memories I had back when I was a teenager.

"Yeah I did." I replied as I place the now wet towel in the hamper.

"Was it hard growing up?"

I nibbled on my lower lip as I leaned against the door frame. "I made a lot of mistakes but I was lucky to have a good group of friends to get me through it."

She nodded and looked back down at the shirt. "I'm not looking for charity, you know." She is really making this difficult for me to help her.

"Well I'm understaffed at my store, so what if you help work after school on weeknights and in return you can stay here." She looked up an raised an eyebrow.

"That's it? That's all I have to do?"

"Well there's going to be plenty of rules. Be home by 10 on school nights, 11 on weekends. No boys in your room, no alcohol, drugs, sex, etc."

She gave me a small smile before nodding, "I can do that."

"And you do understand the circumstance between Haley and I?"

She smirked and nodded, "You guys bang and I'm all right with that, just keep the moaning to a minimum."

I scoff and turn around before walking away, " Your rooms down the hall on the right, go to bed." The nerve of that girl.

* * *

Haley's POV:

I hear the door knob turn and I'm met with a very hot, not to mention wet, brunette fashionista. She pauses with a smirk before slowly closing the door behind her and then directs her attention back to me.

"Well I love the sight of coming home to a hot girl in my bed." She whispers huskily before leaning over me and capturing my lips in a kiss.

"Well I knew I could turn you on but I didn't know I could get you this wet." I reply sarcastically as a few drops of water lands on my face from her hair.

"Ha, ha." She replies with a smile before pulling her shirt over her head. She unclips her bra and tosses it on the floor before removing her jeans. I cannot help but feel the heat surge between my legs as I see her glistening, naked body. To my dismay, she pulls on a tank top but at least it's tight. Before she can put her shorts I grab her my her hips and pull her onto me. My lips instantly find her in a searing kiss and I swiftly trace her bottom lip with my tongue before entering her mouth.

After air became a necessity, we both pulled back and she rested her forehead against mine.

"So how did Quinn's date go?" She asked huskily, still a bit out of breath.

"I don't know, she never came home." Brooke raised an eyebrow as her lips formed a smirk.

"Well we know who's getting their tonight." I laughed as I smacked her arm.

"So, did I hear you talking to someone before you came in?" If she wasn't then I must be hearing things, or just losing my mind.

She sighed before smiling at me, "I picked Sam up, she's staying with us. You happy now?"

I gasped in excitement before flipping us over so now I'm on top. "Of course I am. Guess we know who else is getting theirs." I whisper before attacking her neck.

"If I get some action by bringing home girls, I'll have to do it more often." I playfully bit her neck causing her to yelp, before I pulled back.

"Well I did promise you a night of kinkiness." I replied before latching back onto her neck.

"That you did." She replied with a soft moan.

* * *

Othgg24: Thank you for your kind words! I wasn't gone too long was I? Well I apologize! I hope this chapter makes up for it! Thanks for the review!

Crazyinlove2: I'm so sorry for the wait! Im trying to get back on track but with me not having internet and not that I do I have had a few things I had to tend to, it's a bit hard. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Well here it is, I hope you liked it. Thanks for the review!

Baley-fo-life: Alright you guys are making it seem like I was gone for a year! It wasn't too long! I think. Well anyways I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for the review… p,s, no your awesome!

Sumrbrezze: thanks so much! Well it will come up sooner or later-- hopefully sooner then later? Who doesn't enjoy a good sneaking around sex session! I know I do! Haha. Well thanks for the review. I hope you liked this one.

Rain1657: haha im glad you enjoyed it! I always have to add in a bit of comedy or it just wouldn't be the baley we know and love. I hope you liked this chapter just as much! Cant wait to see what you think.

TV crazed: lol I guess you will have to wait and find out. Thanks for the review!

Othlvr16: thanks so much. I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the review!

Justlikebrookedavis: ahh okay well I like the name change. Wellll if it I made it so easy then it wouldn't be worth reading. Gotta have a spark to the story! I hope you like this chapter though! Thanks for the review.


	28. Kinky Nights And Priceless Fights

Haley's POV:

After waking up to an unnecessary growling from my stomach, I decide I need to wake Brooke up for breakfast. After last nights events, I know I have to do it in some kinky way for her, just to top it all off. I look over at her and she's absolutely beautiful. Her hair is tousled and her lips slightly swollen from the previous nights make out sessions. She looked peaceful while asleep and I could barely make out a smile on her face.

The sheet just covers up right below her breasts, revealing her very plump mounds. I grab the sheets and pull them all the way down to expose the rest of her body, revealing from her flat stomach, all the way down to her creamy smooth thighs. I was in heaven and all I wanted to do was indulge. I leaned over her placing an arm on both sides of her before placing a chaste kiss on her stomach right below her belly button.

I continued with the chaste kisses down but made a detour around her sweet spot. I slowly placed her leg over my shoulder before placing soft kisses on the inside of her thigh. I looked up and she still hadn't woken or barely stirred for that matter. I just couldn't get past her gorgeous face and I every time I looked at it, I smiled. You just can't not smile when you look at her, it's impossible.

She's such a beautiful person inside and out and I feel bad for every single person who will never get to experience waking up with her after a hot sex session or even just kissing her on the lips. She is so unique and special with everything she does. I don't think I can ever live without her. If we were to ever break up again, I just- I don't think I would make it.

I smiled softly before I placed a sweet peck on her tender nub. I felt her slightly move which caused me to smile. This time I ran my finger up and down her sensitive core before letting my tongue take over. I felt her hips buck and a soft moan escaped her lips. I looked up and her eyebrows were furrowed together and she was biting her lower lip and that's when I lost it. I started a vacuum motion on her clit, sucking and slightly running my teeth against the sensitive bud as I looked up at her. Her eyes fluttered open in surprise and as soon as she saw me she let out a loud moan.

If I would have remembered that Sam is staying with us I would have tried to keep her quiet, but I was to busy to care. Her hand shot down to my hair and entangled in it before grabbing on and grinding her center against my face.

"Baby-" She growled out as she kept thrusting her hips, "I need you in me." I was to busy to reply so I just did what I was told and thrust two fingers into her.

She groaned from the sudden intrusion but she quickly began moaning from pleasure again. "Fuck, baby! Ohhhh- harder! Harder! Oh fuck me! Mmmmmm! Uhhhh uhhhh uhhhh!"

Just hearing her voice moaning was making me completely wet, and it took everything not to stop and get myself off.

"Haley, baby!" She moaned one last time before her walls clenched around my fingers and her orgasm rushed over her.

I got up as she was coming down from her high and washed my face and hands off before walking back to the bedroom. I threw on a t shirt and shorts and handed the tank top and boy shorts to her. She smiled as she put them on and then pulled me on top off her.

"Not that I'm complaining but what brought that on?" She asked huskily with an adorable smile displayed on her face.

I rubbed my nose softly against hers before placing a tender kiss on her lips. "Because I love you." I stated simply as I intertwined our fingers above her head.

"I love you too, Hales." I nodded and pecked her on the lips one last time before getting up and pulling her up with me.

"Breakfast time!" I stated excitedly before yanking her out the door and into the kitchen. We both stopped when we saw Sam sitting at the table with her headphones in with a smirk on her face. She yanked the headphones out of her ears and slid the two plates of eggs and French toast towards us.

"I made you guys some breakfast. Orgasmic eggs and frisky toast and the hot and horny coffee is in the pot." She said with a full smirk still on display.

"Alright, enough with the jokes pipsqueak." Brooke said with a roll of her eyes before sitting down and digging in. I looked at her thoroughly and saw various bite mark and bruises along her body. I must look the same way, just great.

"Well someone's hungry." Sam stated with a raised eyebrow.

Hell, two can play at this game, "She's had an- active morning." Brooke almost choked on her eggs as she looked over at me wide eyed. "Eat up baby." I continued before placing a kiss on her cheek and starting on my food. I heard foot steps coming from the stairs and I froze.

"Sam if you say one thing about me and Brooke being together to my sister, so help me god." I whispered under my breath. She was going to give a sarcastic reply but Quinn was already at the bottom of the stairs and headed our way.

"Hey Quinn, what time did you get in?" I asked as she started eating off my plate.

"Around three." She replied with a smile as she ripped off a piece of my French toast and popped it in her mouth.

"Sounds like you had fun." Brooke laughed as she shook her head.

"So where's my breakfast?" Quinn asked as she looked at the three plates and none of them were hers.

"Oh Quinn, this is Sam. She made our breakfast and didn't know you were staying here. Sam this is Quinn, my older sister."

"Alright, Hales. So you got a hot older sister, nice."

Brooke looked shocked and her mouth dropped slightly, "Sam are you-"

"Gay?" She asked with a smirk, "No. Honest? Yes. Just callin' it like I see it."

"Hey I can take a compliment." Quinn replied with a laugh.

"So how'd you sleep last night, Quinn?" Brooke asked before taking a bite of her "orgasmic eggs".

Sam let out a laugh, "Well if she was sleeping- ow!" I stopped her with a kick of my leg to her shin.

"I finally fell asleep after an hour later of getting home."

"Why is that?" I asked as my brows furrowed together in confusion.

"Well it was about the time Brooke quit screaming, 'Haley fuck me, Haley faster'." She said in a monotone. I looked over at Brooke who turned a deep shade of red. I had no idea what I was supposed to say. I was probably blushing just as bad as Brooke was.

"How about we go for a walk?" I said in a whisper causing her to nod with a smile.

"I'm going to go get dressed and then I'm going out." She gave me a small peck on the cheek before walking to the bedroom. I wanted to go check on her but I know she just wants some space. She doesn't like people seeing her embarrassed or upset.

"Sam- go play with your friends or something, just stay out of trouble." Quinn and I stood up and walked out the front door.

Brooke's POV:

"They both heard you guys having sex?" Peyton asked a she picked up a pink onesie that said 'momma's girl'.

"Yeah, it was mortifying. I'm usually not one to care but I don't know, I'm trying to be a parent to Sam, and Haley's all freaked out about not wanting Quinn to know about us."

"You know what Brookie? Fuck 'em. It's your house, if you wanna get laid then they can either put some ear plugs in or walk there homeless asses down to the shelter. They should just be grateful they do get to stay at your house and not an crab infested shelter." I laughed a bit as Peyton and I let her fume.

I placed a hand over her basketball sized belly and softly rubbed it. "You need to calm yourself for the baby. We can't have mommy stressing now can we-" I looked up to see if she had named her yet or not.

"Penelope." I looked at her wide eyed as my mouth dropped open.

"Really?" I asked with a smile.

"Really. Penelope Royal Scott." I felt the tears swell in my eyes as I gave her a hug.

I pulled back and gave her a soft smile. "We've been looking for baby clothes for an hour, I think it's time to give you a rest. You've been waddling all over the mall."

Her smile turned into a glare. "I need to stay fit- and I don't waddle!"

Peyton laughed and placed a hand on her arm, "Okay one, your not fit. And two, you waddle."

"I hate the both of you!" She shrieked before waddling off with her bags of clothes.

Haley's POV:

"Look I wanted to tell you I just-"

"You were scared?" I nodded as I bit my lower lip.

"Hales stop." I stopped walking and turned to face her. "I'm your big sister and I love you to death. If she makes you happy then I'm happy for you. Besides it's not like I didn't have my college experiences so it's not like a homophobe."

"You? Quinn James had college experiences? I'm slightly disgusted and slightly intrigued."

"Don't make a big deal out of it, besides I like a big di-"

"Stop! I get it, you like guys. Speaking of guys who was your date last night?"

"His name is Clay and he's Nathan's manager." Quinn replied as we continued our walk back to the house.

"Damn it to Hell!" I yelled causing her to jump.

"What the hell is your problem?" She asked as she placed a hand over her heart.

"He's a total womanizer, Quinn."

"Look Haley, I haven't dated since- in a long time and I just want to enjoy myself so please be happy for me."

"Fine." I reply with a huff. "Look I brought you out her to talk to you about something else too."

"What is it, Hales?"

Dun dun dun! What does she need to talk about? Yeah I know you guys hate me but love me for updating please? Next chapter with have some more plans on the concert and the reason haley and quinn needed to talk. Some more sam and a big reunion with all the friends. So just bare with me until I can get that one written. It will be longer then this one I promise.

Baley1-10: Ahhh thanks so much! I love when new people join in and let me know what they like. I really hope you like this chapter as well and thanks for reviewing.

Crazyinlove2: haha I hope you didn't give them a heart attack! I know what you mean I have been watching the older episodes too! Thanks so much for the review.

Othgg24: thanks so much for the review! Yes as you see it was clay but he will bring some drama so be ready for that. I hope you like this chapter.

Rain1657: Yeah I didn't have a specific way to do it so it just happened. Im glad you liked it anyways. How did you think it was going to happen? Well I hope you like this chapter and you know as always I cant wait to see what you think.

Baley-fo-life: Haha yes I know this. I aim to please so I hope the beginning of this chapter made you happy. Haha im sorry for the delay its hard to try to write about everything at once. Im glad you missed it though and I hope you like this chapter.

TV crazed: haha I deff. Will it just takes time to be able to write everything.

Justlikebrookedavis: Im so glad you like it! Hope you like this one!

Othlvr16: haha I think that's the question on everyones mind…. Whats sam gonna do wrong.. We will have to wait and see. Thanks for the review.


	29. Some Kind Of Salvation

Haley's POV:

"Samantha, breakfast is ready!" Brooke yelled as Quinn and I joined her at the table.

"Hey Brooke, I thought it might-"

"Where the hell is Sam?" Brooke said, clearly cutting me off, before opening Sam's bedroom door. "She's not in there." Brooke replied worried as she came back.

"I'm sure she's fine. She probably just stayed the night at a friends house." I replied as I took a sip of my coffee.

"She can't just go prancing around town in the middle of the night! I told her-" This time she was cut off by the ringing of her cell phone. "I don't know who it is." She said as she raised an eyebrow in confusion. She shrugged her shoulders before hitting answer. "Hello? This is she. Of course she did, I'll be right down there. It's not a problem, thank you."

"Who was that?" I asked as I leaned back in my seat.

"It was the county police. They arrested Sam last night at a party and just kept her there last night to give her a scare. I have to go down there and pick her up." She replied with a huff as she grabbed her clutch and keys.

"Hey Brooke, how bout I go pick her up and give you a chance to cool off?" Quinn piped in as she set her coffee down and stood up.

"No, it's okay Quinn. She's my responsibility." Brooke replied with a thankful smile as I sit here, wondering who's going to win this one.

"No seriously , I want to do this. I owe you for letting me stay here. Besides, it'll be fun to scare the shit out of her with my driving." Quinn replied with a smirk before grabbing her keys and giving me a quick peck of the cheek. She's totally not lying- her driving is god awful. I don't know how I made it through my pre teen years.

"Alright then." Brooke said before sitting back down, "Just bring her home in one piece- so I can rip her to shreds."

"Will do." Quinn replied before heading out the front door.

After about five minutes, I could tell Brooke was desperate to bitch about the situation but she was trying to hold herself back. She growled before slamming her hand down on the table. Here we go.

"What the hell made her think she could just go gallivanting around without telling us first?" She huffed as she crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.

"Well yesterday after our awkward breakfast, I told her to go out with her friends. I just figured she'd show up sooner than later." I stated before finishing off the last of my French toast.

"You told her she could go out?" I looked up to see Brooke's fuse about to blow.

"Brooke, she's a teenager. She should be allowed to go out."

"With limits, Haley! We're supposed to be parenting her not letting her go out and do god knows what."

I can feel my temper rise and this is never a good thing, "You would know all about that wouldn't you."

She froze and stared at me in disbelief. What's that shitty feeling you get after saying something bitchy? Oh yeah, regret. "That was a low blow." She said barely above a whisper before picking up our plates and practically throwing them into the sink.

"I didn't mean that." I said, quickly getting up to face her, her back still turned from me as she was standing at the sink.

"But you said it." She replied now emotionless and I've yet to figure out what to do.

"Is this what you meant when you said she was gonna cause too much stress on our relationship? Cus I think you pinpointed it."

She turned around with the saddest look on her face but her eyes quickly moved to look past me and she froze, once again. I turned to see what she was looking at and I could definitely explain her reaction what with Sam standing in the doorway and Quinn behind her.

"If you didn't want me here, you should have said something!"

"Sam-" Brooke yelled but Sam had already pushed her way past Quinn and was out the door.

I looked back over to Brooke who had a disapproving look on her face while she started to go after her. I stuck out my arm and stopped her which caused her to glare at me. "Just give me a minute." I said before walking towards the door. "It was my fault."

I walked down the driveway to find Sam sitting on the curb, smoking a cigarette. "You didn't get very far." I said now sitting next to her.

"What did you expect from a kid with no car and no phone?"

I ignored her comment and took her cigarette from her. "You shouldn't smoke- it's a bad habit." I looked at the cigarette before taking a hit.

"Then why'd you do that?" She asked as she arched an eyebrow.

I gave her a small laugh before rubbing it out and throwing it, "I never said I was an angel."

We sat in silence for a minute until I could think of something to say, "Don't take what I said personal. I was just trying to get Brooke to see that she can't stress out about you so much. She just wants you to be safe and not end up like how she was as a teenager."

"So Brooke Davis was a partier?" Sam asked, her eyes now lighting up with interest.

"That stays between you and me, but she caused quite a bite of chaos and she regrets every bit of it. She doesn't want you to end up like that, waking up with regrets. At least not if she has anything to do with it. You remind me of her you know? That sassy full of life personality. I think it's why it scares her so much."

"Really?" I smiled at her reaction. I like that she looks up to her and I hope she ends up with the personality Brooke has now. She'd change somebody's life considering Brooke's changed mine.

"Really, just stay out of trouble and keep us informed of where you're at. We'll get you a cell phone as soon as your grounding is up."

"I'm grounded?"

"Of course your grounded with the stunt you pulled and you can put all the blame on me for that one."

Sam shook her head and smiled, "No I kinda like it. I've never had someone care enough to ground me before."

I smiled sweetly before standing up and giving her a hand. I put an arm around her shoulders and led her inside.

We walked into the living room to find Brooke and Quinn talking. They both quit talking as Brooke looked at Sam. Sam looked at me for back up and I gave her a nod of encouragement.

"I'm sorry for the stunt I pulled last night." Sam whispered causing Brooke to smile with a nod.

"Go in your room and we'll discuss your punishment." Sam nodded and headed for her room.

"I actually told her that she's grounded and won't be doing anything until we say so." I informed her as she stood. She nodded in response and gave me a small smile of gratitude but I knew I wasn't off that easy.

"Sorry for all the drama, Quinn. I hope to see you for dinner tonight."

"No it's fine. What's a family without drama? I got to get going. Got a few errands to run." We said our goodbyes and she was out the door.

"I guess I'm going to go talk to her." She said softly, still not pleased with me before heading to Sam's bedroom. I sigh before heading to our own and falling on the bed. I could use some relax time after all that shit.

* * *

I woke up to find Brooke snuggled into my side. She was playing with a few locks of my hair and she didn't look upset anymore.

"How'd the talk go?" I ask as I roll over so I'm face to face with her before sliding my arm over her side and pulling her against me.

"It was decent. Made it clear she is wanted here and this is new for us. We're trying to deal with this as a couple and it's gonna take us time but there's no way in hell she is going to pull something like that again." I nod in understandment before slowly leaning in and pressing my lips against hers.

"I'm sorry for earlier. I didn't mean it I just-"

"I know and you're forgiven." She smiled before placing a kiss on my lips once more. "You know, she said that she approves of you. She thinks you'd make a great parent and she's glad we're together." I return her smile as I lace our fingers.

"Well I'd have to agree on the last part. I'm not too sure on the whole parenting thing."

"I agree with her. I think you'd make a great parent."

"Yeah?" She gives me her signature grin and nods.

"Absolutely. Now what were you saying before I so rudely cut you off this morning?" That's my girl. She didn't completely ignore me she was just too concerned about Sam.

"I was saying that I think it'd be good if we had a get together so all of our friends could meet Sam and Quinn."

"That sounds perfect. Let's set it up."

"Already did. Everyone's meeting at buster's at seven then Sam's going straight back home so the adults can go to Tric. It can be a test for her to see if she behaves." I reply with a mischievous grin displayed on my face.

"Well doesn't my girl just rock?"

"I try." I say with a shrug of my shoulders before Brooke mounts me.

"I think you deserve a reward for your good thinking."

"Oh really?" I ask as I place my hands on her hips.

"Mhm." She presses her lips against mine before grinding into me, causing her to moan into my mouth.

"I think we need a good long nap before tonight."

* * *

Okay so I didn't get to everything I said I would and it may not be as long but I thought id get this up and you guys would be pleased. How'd I do? Did you guys enjoy the title to the last chapter? I thought it was funny but I tend to make myself laugh and not others. Thanks for the wonderful reviews. They got me all giddy inside and I knocked this chapter out within a couple hours. Minus the pee breaks and the fact that I stopped to watch one tree hill considering it was playing in the background! Haha!

PS: If you guys know of anyone who can do cute banners i would love one for this story and maybe my others. If so just pm me and i would gladly appreciate it!

Rain1657: Haha I know right? And who wouldn't look a screamer if it was brooke? Im glad you enjoyed my comedy but with comedy follows….tension? Sure. Hope you liked this chapter.

Othgg24: of course I did a cliffy.. How could I not? It makes you guys begging for more does it not? No no no I refuse to do any more baley break ups in this story. There may be fighting as you can see in this chapter but no break ups. Im glad you enjoyed my weird sense of comedy andI hope you like this chapter.

Baley-fo-life: Hey now! No tomatoes need to be thrown at me! What if you broke my wrists then how would I be able to write these chapters? Yeah think about that next time! Haha you know I love you girl! You know I gotta add in some sort of hotness that is baley just for you! Hope you liked this chapter and I did it justice!

Justlikebrookedavis: Haha we'll go with the sucking up. You know she has to screw up something or she wouldn't be the sam we know and love! Im glad you enjoyed it and thanks for the review!

Omgoth23: with new living arrangements comes new possibilties! Haha I know that's not how it goes but lets just go with it now shall we? Oh its just that whole david thing I just forgot to mention it. My bad. Thanks for the review!

TV crazed: Oh goody I love providing people with their every needs lol! I absolutely love being quoted by you guys favorite lines it makes me all giddy inside! Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see! Thanks for the review!

Othlvr16: im glad you enjoyed it! Hmm patience is virtue my friend! Thanks for the review!


	30. Find Your Love

Brooke's POV:

I retouched my lipstick while we made our way to Buster's. "Lucas is taking you straight home after we are finished at Buster's and you better behave." I stated as I looked at Sam in the mirror. She rolled her eyes and nodded.

"I know, you've told me a million times."

"Well make it a million and one." I replied with a smirk, causing her to smile at me. I looked over at Haley, who was driving, and noticed she was a little tense.

"You okay, baby? You seem a little tense."

"She should be relaxed after your afternoon activities." Sam whispered with a chuckle, causing me throw her a glare.

"I'm fine." Haley replied with a reassuring smile as she glanced at me before looking back at the road.

"Are you nervous about Quinn meeting everyone?" I asked, trying to figure out what it could be. I know she's lying, I can always read her.

"Kind of. It's the first time we have hung out as a group in a while and now with the addition of Sam and Quinn- I'm not sure how everyone is going to react to us being parents now."

"Well I have to say, you guys are some kick ass parents and if they're your friends then they should support you."

"Sam, watch your mouth." I said before gently placing a hand over hers. "She's right though, we are pretty kick ass." I got a soft smile out of her as she rubbed her thumb over the top of my hand.

"How come it's okay for you guys to scold me for doing something and then you turn around and do it? First Haley tells me not smoke and then she takes a hit and now you tell me not to cuss and then you cuss. A bunch of hypocrites if you ask me." Sam rambled causing me to whip my head around to Haley who blushed and tried to coward down.

"Well we weren't asking you." I stated, still glaring at Haley. "And you! You smoked!"

She sighed and threw her head back into the seat as she pulled the car into the parking lot and shut off the engine. "We're here, so you can just spank me later."

"You better believe I will!"

* * *

When we walked into Buster's we greeted everyone. I gave Peyton a peck on the cheek as Lucas ordered us beer's and a pop for Sam, and then gave Rachel a hug as I rubbed her belly. We continued our rounds of hugs with Millie, Mouth, Nathan, Quinn, and Clay before we were all seated.

"So I'm sure you guys all know by now that this is my foster daughter, Sam." I said as I went to smile at Haley but she was no where in sight. "Do you guys know where Haley went?" I asked as I scanned the room for any trace of her.

"I think she went to go yell at Quinn for showing up with me." Clay said with a nervous grin.

I displayed my devilish grin to scare him a bit, "Well you do know that Haley is my girlfriend which practically makes Quinn my family. So help me god if you hurt her-" I refrained from finishing my sentence as my innocent smile was still displayed on my face.

"I know, I know. I'm a changed man, I promise." He stated before taking a large gulp of his beer. I nodded in response before leaning back in my chair. I still got it.

"So Nate, how are you feeling about being a daddy soon?" Peyton asked as we all casually sipped on our beers. Haley slipped in next to me and listened in on our conversation as I laced our fingers, while Quinn sat down next to Clay.

"I have to admit, I'm scared as hell." We all laughed as Rachel gave him a light slap on the arm. "But I am excited!" He added in before giving Rach a playful wink.

"What about you Brooke? You and Haley are mom's now, so how's that going?" Nathan asked, now directing his attention to me.

"She's definitely not making it easy on us." I reply with a laugh before placing my free hand on Sam's shoulder. "But we're all adjusting to each other."

"You like music?" Of course my P. Sawyer would ask that question. I shake my head with a chuckle as I wait for Sam's response.

"Who doesn't like music?" She retorts back with a snort.

"Ok let me clarify- what kind of music?"

"Uh well- a little bit of everything. I'd have to say that my favorites are NOFX, Fall Out Boy, and Jacks Mannequin." Oh lord, here we go.

"That's my girl! I'm totally on your side if the Brookie monster comes after you." She says with a smirk and I give her a glare causing her to stick her tongue out at me in return.

"She's not the Brookie monster." Sam replied with a frown causing to me to smile.

"That's MY girl." I replied in a proud manner.

"More like Brooke the beast!"

"Hey!" I yelled, now slapping her on the shoulder as everyone laughed in unison. I folded my arms and put my pout on full display.

"I don't think you're a beast, Brookie cookie." Haley stated as she wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I snuggled in to her side and gave everyone a 'hah!' look. "Only in the bedroom." She whispered in my ear before pecking my temple. I giggled and pushed her before sitting up straight again.

"It's getting kind of late, Brooke. I think its time to take the child home." Haley said as she searched for her keys.

"I am not a child!" Sam retorted before sending a glare Haley's way.

"Luke said he would take her back." I placed a hand on her arm to stop her but she shook her head.

"It's okay, she's my responsibility too. I'll meet you guys at Tric." I smiled at her and gave her a peck before they left. It means a lot that she's trying to be as much as a role model to Sam as I'm trying to be.

"Who wants to be the lucky one to drive me to Tric?" They all fake groaned causing me to glare. "Fine, I pick Rachel!"

"Damnit!"

* * *

Haley's POV:

I walked into Tric and searched for my friends, which wasn't hard. They were huddled around the bar being the loudest ones in there while doing shots, well besides Rachel. They looked like the group that you wished you could be apart of and I am so glad I'm included in it.

I walked up behind Brooke and slipped my arms around her waist. "Hello Tigger." I whispered in her ear and immediately felt the goose bumps rise on her skin.

She turned her neck so she could look at me and raised an eyebrow, "Sorry but I'm waiting for my girlfriend."

"She's so lucky." I replied with a smirk before pecking her on the lips.

"I agree." She replied with a giggle. I gave her a playful glare before slapping her ass.

"I need a drink." I stated to the rest of the group before turning to the bartender. "I'll have a Brooke Davis."

He poured my drink before handing it to me while grimacing, "You sure? It's pretty rough."

"I think I can handle it, I've had Brooke Davis in me before." I said before winking at Brooke. I heard Lucas groan as did the rest of the group while Brooke smiled smugly at me.

"I don't think I'm drunk enough for this." Lucas muttered before taking a shot and nodding towards the bartender for another.

"Aw lighten up, Luke."

"I say we play a game of, I've never." Quinn stated excitedly before grabbing her shot.

"I love that game and I can't even play!" Rachel pouted as Nathan soothingly rubbed her back.

"How bout you play with water?" Nathan asks before Rachel caught a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Or for everything I've done you take a shot for me too."

Nathan groaned before nodding, "I think we're gonna have to switch to beers for this." We all nodded in agreement before getting our beer of choice.

"I'll start- I've never created a fashion line." Millie stated causing everyone to laugh before turning to Brooke.

"You do know I control your pay!" Brooke huffed before taking a drink of her beer.

"I've never been pregnant!" Brooke said with a smirk as she turned to Nathan. "Come on you gotta drink up for Rachel." He glared before taking a gulp of his beer,

"I've never been a tutor." Brooked laughed at Rachel's 'I've never' before turning to me.

"Drink up baby." I rolled my eyes with a laugh before taking a drink of my own beer. I pushed Brooke to the side as I reached into my pocket.

"I've never proposed to anyone." Brooke's smile quickly vanished as everyone froze in shock. "But I think I want to change that." I smiled at Brooke before pulling a box out of my hand and opened it, revealing an engagement ring. I used my free hand to lace my fingers with Brooke's.

"I never thought I would fall so deeply in love that it hurts when I'm away from you. I feel butterflies every time I see your dimpled smile and I think it's cute when you get mad. I can't see myself waking up without you for the rest of my life so I want to make us official. Brooke Davis, will you marry me?" Everything was cleared out of my senses and the only thing I focused on was the hazel eyed fashionista in front of me. Her eyes glazed over with tears and the pink shaded her nose like it usually does when she tries not to cry. It felt like an hour before I could get any coherent words from her mouth.

"Haley-I-" That wasn't the word I was looking for and my stomach dropped. I felt like I was going to get sick any second. "Yes! Yes, Haley James, I will marry you!" She pulled me toward her and enveloped me in a hug as I heard our group of friends erupt into cheers. I can't believe it, I can't believe I'm going to marry this woman. I placed my mouth against her ear an planted what seems like a million kisses on it.

"I love you so much." I whispered as I felt her tears dripping onto my neck.

"I love you too." She replied with a laugh before leaning back and looking at me. I tucked some hair behind her ear and smiled as her signature grin was displayed across her face.

"Quinn was in on all of it. She picked up you ring for me while she was out doing errands." I said with a laugh as I remembered the ring and took it out of the box. I slid it onto her finger and placed a few more kisses on her lips.

"Drinks for everyone!" Lucas shouted as they all congratulated us. This night couldn't have gone any better.

* * *

After we were all clearly drunk with the exception of Rachel, Brooke grabbed on to my waist and pulled me against her. "As much as we would LOVE to stay. I'm rready to take my fiancé home!" Brooke stated drunkenly before lacing our fingers. We waved by to everyone before she dragged me out the door and into our awaiting cab. It's a damn good think we told him to be there waiting for us while we were still sober.

Brooke immediately straddled my lap as the cab driver took off towards the directions we gave him before showing up to Tric.

"Your looking pretty hot, fiancé." Brooke slurred before leaning down to latch onto my neck.

"As are you, fiancé." I moaned out as she continued her assault.

"As hot as this is, I really can't be letting you guys do this."

"Shut the hell up cab boy, and I'll pay you double." Brooked yelled at him before continuing her attack on my neck and grasping onto my chest with her hand causing to moan out.

"And step on it!" I yelled before flipping us over so I was now on top.

I slammed the front door open before pushing Brooke against the wall as our hands were on fire all over each other. I placed kisses from her jaw line down to her collarbone as she hiked a leg up onto my hip. I grinded myself into her causing her to gasp.

"Bedroom." She hissed and all I did was nod before I lifted her other leg and carried her to the bedroom and slammed the door with my foot. I laid her down on the bed before biting down on her collarbone causing her to let out another gasp. I soothed it with my tongue before undoing her dress.

"Wait- we have to be quiet." She said as she pointed to the wall and I knew she was talking about Sam. I smirked as I thought about our previous conversation on the way home from Buster's.

_"I have a surprise for Brooke tonight, so I recommend you wearing your headphones tonight." I stated with a smile as she groaned in disgust._

_"Just try to keep in to a minimum." She replied with the roll of her eyes._

_"No Promises."_

"I've got it covered." I said with a grin before nibbling on her earlobe.

"Mmm my baby's good to me." She said with a laugh until I rubbed her heated center causing her to moan out.

"Haven't even started yet, baby."

* * *

Crazyinlove2: Think you for your awesome and long reviews! Okay yes that was Rachel AND Peyton at the mall with Brooke so that explains the rubbing of Rachel's Prego belly. Haha. Please don't boo me! I think this chapter made up for it huh? Wasn't sure how everyone was going to take the baley fight cus I know you guys hate it when they do that but hey what can I say? I gotta be realistic. Hoped you like this chapter!

Rain1657: Thanks I thought so too. I mean Baley is new at this and they have to have their tiffs in order to be able to handle each other and that's what I wanted to show. What did you think of this one? You know I wait for your reviews!

Othgg24: Awww I'm glad you liked it! Haha we all like to see haley be a bad ass sometimes cus it's so not like her! I hope you liked this chapter as well and thanks for the review!

Omgoth23: Everyone loves baleys happy time, haha! It usually includes sex! No I didn't really have any dramatic entrance for Quinn although the whole college days would be a good twist. Just not sure who that would involve. I'm so glad you love this story and I love you for reviewing it!

TV crazed: Lol well you didn't tell me so I have no clue. Hoped this chapter did the engagement justice! Thanks for the review!

Othlvr16: I had a bust of inspiration! I hope you like this chapter although it took me a bit longer to write it then the last two I did. Thanks for the review!

Justlikebrookedavis: And now you know! Did you like it? Well I think every teenage girl needs a role model and I know I sure as hell would look up to Brooke! Thanks for the review!


	31. Under The Influence

WARNING: This chapter includes a lot more graphic stuff then what I usually write. You might be surprised I had the courage to write it. I warned you.

* * *

Haley's POV:

I awoke to a beam of brightness as my eyes tried to adjust to the morning light. A familiar pounding rushed to my temples causing me to groan at the inevitable hangover. I glanced over to find my beautiful fiancée snuggled into my side. I let out a low laugh as I noticed the bite marks on her neck and down her chest. I pulled the blanket off of her to reveal many more on her thighs. Last night must have been one hell of a night. I place a tender kiss on her lips before trailing them down her neck. I flick my tongue out to taste her sweet skin before running it down her collarbone and to her chest. I flatten my tongue on her nipple before lightly nibbling it causing her to let out a soft moan in her sleep. I place chaste kisses back up to her neck before sucking on it. I let my fingers trail to her center and find that she's more then ready for me. I brush two fingers against her folds causing her hips to buck and her eyelids flew open. I lightly continue to rub through her folds and against her clit causing her to let out a moan. She places a hand on my neck and pulls me into a passionate kiss. After about a minute I pull back causing her to let out a groan.

"I'll be right back baby." I jump up and run into the bathroom, not even remembering I was completely naked. Oh hell she's seen me like this a million times. I turn on our whirlpool bathtub and make sure the jets are on and the waters nice and hot. I pour some lavender scented bubble bath into the water before heading back to the bedroom. She raises an eyebrow at me causing me to smirk. I placed a hand underneath her back and one under her legs before lifting her up causing her to wrap her free arm around my neck. I carried her into the bathroom and gracefully sat her down in the bath tub. I sat on the edge and grabbed a washcloth before running it over her arms and around the back of her neck. Her body relaxed into my touch and I have to say, it was turning me on just to be touching her like this.

"What's all this for?" She asked me sweetly as she placed a hand on my arm.

"Because I love you." I replied as I lifted one of her legs out of the water before running the cloth up into the inside of her thigh. "And because I don't want you to be mad at me."

"Why would I be mad at you?" She asked curiously causing me to stop my motion.

"I have to fly out to L.A. today to meet up with some possible sponsors for this concert and a possible singer who might open up for the show."

She sighed as she laced my free hand with hers. "I'm not mad. I know you're excited to do this concert so I'm excited for you and I know you gave up a lot for me." She replied before giving me a soft smile, "Although the timing isn't great, we'll just have to spend as much time together until you leave." I smiled in return before leaning down and placing my lips against hers. She ran her hands up my shoulders before quickly pulling me in onto her lap causing me to squeal. I smacked her on the arm as she laughed before continuing our kiss. I turned myself so that I was now laying on her, chest to chest. I ran my hand over her side before sliding it up to her breast and palmed it. She pulled back from the kiss and let out a moan causing me to attack her neck. My hand traveled down and I lifted her left leg and place it on my shoulder before pulling back from her neck. I grabbed the washcloth and began running it up and down her thigh before quickly running it over her center causing her to gasp. She grabbed my arm as she panted and roughly rubbed my hand over her center. I complied with her need and roughly rubbed her clit before flicking it a few times causing her to groan.

"God baby I need you in me." She panted out as her chest heaved up and down in anticipation.

"Patience, tigger." I whispered as I looked around the room for the dimmer to the lights. That's when I saw all of it. There was a vibrator on the floor, some lube that was opened in the sink, and what I thought was a remote that I kicked out of the way when I carried Brooke into the bathroom was actually a dildo in the doorway. I could feel the heat burn my cheeks causing Brooke to remove her leg from me and sit up. I looked over at her and she had the biggest grin displayed on her face.

"Guess we had a wild night." She said causing me to frown.

"Where did it all come from?" I asked as I got out of the bath tub and picked up the pink dildo.

"I don't know. Looks like we raided a sex store." She replied with a grin as she leaned back into the water.

"I don't even wanna know what the bedroom looks like." I said with a laugh as I eyed the sex toy that was in my hand.

"Well if your gonna stare at it, why don't you put some use to it?" I looked back over to see her cock an eyebrow and display her signature smirk.

"Yeah?" I asked, unsure of the whole situation. We never did stuff like this, I guess we were a bit old school if you could even call it that.

"Come on, Hales. Live a little." I glanced at the toy before looking back at her. I smiled as I got back into the tub.

"I always wondered what ran through a guys mind when he had Brooke Davis sucking his cock." I replied with a lick of my lips. She pulled herself up and pushed me onto my butt so that my knees were out of the water and my back was against the other side of the tub. She grabbed both of my hands and held the toy between my legs before giving me her sexiest smile.

"Maybe you won't have to wonder anymore." She placed chaste kisses along the base before kissing the tip. Her tongue parted her lips and she traced circles around the tip before quickly going down on the toy. I had no clue she could even get that much in her mouth but the thought of it sent heat between my legs. I quickly pushed her back after pulling the toy out of her mouth and passionately kissed her. I nipped at her bottom lip causing her to let out a low moan. I took the toy and ran it down her stomach and against her folds. She bucked her hips, trying causing friction to relieve the tension I caused. I continued to tease her by running it back and forth against her folds.

"Baby I love you to death- but I need it in me." I nodded before placing kisses on her chest and lined the dildo up to her entrance. I felt her body tense as she prepared for the intrusion and I slowly thrust the toy in her. She gasped and arched her back before I slowly pumped it in and out of her. Her hands gripped my shoulders as she raised her hips to meet me thrust for thrust. I leaned down and took a breast in my mouth as my tongue swirled around her nipple.

"God baby, I'm almost there." I grabbed her back and pulled her onto my lap causing her to wrap her arms around my shoulders as she bit my neck to quit from screaming out. I thrust into her as hard and fast as I could and I felt her begin to bounce up and down to match my pace.

"Cum for me baby."

"Oh god." She groaned out before clawing at my back. "I'm there!" I kept my pace up until I knew her orgasm was over and she slumped into my body. I threw the toy on the floor before leaning back against the tub and wrapped my arms around her. I ran my hand threw her wet hair as her breathing began to go back to normal.

"I love you, you know that?" She whispered before looking up at me. I smiled as I tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear.

"I do, and I love you too." She leaned up and captured my lips in a kiss and I more then happily returned it.

"I say we go have breakfast with Sam before I have to leave." I said as I laced our fingers.

"But I didn't get to return the favor." She whined with a child like voice.

I smiled sweetly at her as I trailed my fingers down her bare back. "That's okay. You have the rest of your life to do that." She smiled as she looked down at our laced fingers and at her engagement ring.

"Will you take my last name?" She asked as she continued to look at her ring.

"Is that what you want?" I asked causing her to look at me, and I'm shocked to say this, but shyly.

"If it's what you want, but I would love for you to have my last name." I smiled as I cupped her cheek.

"Then it's what I want." She squealed before pressing her lips into mine for a bruising kiss.

"Now let's eat!" She yelled as we parted before pulling me out of the bath tub.

I'm gonna be a Davis.

* * *

After we decided to go ahead and clean the bedroom after finding more items from the sex store, we sat down to eat pancakes with Sam.

"So what happened last night that caused you guys to be so ridiculously noisy last night?"

"I don't even want to know what you heard." Brooke replied before stuffing a mouthful of pancakes in her mouth.

"Actually Sam, we have an announcement to make." I stated after taking a sip of my coffee. "I proposed to Brooke last night and she said yes." I looked over at Brooke and we shared a smile before she showed her ring to Sam.

"Wow- uh- that's great." She definitely didn't seem as excited as we were, as she eyed the ring.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked as her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"I just- understand if you guys would prefer to be alone. I mean you're going to be newlyweds and you said it yourself, I'm giving you guys a hard time."

"Samantha, I'm going to say this one time and one time only. We want you here! We want you to enjoy moments like this because now you are apart of it! So please quit thinking we don't want you because we do! Isn't that right, Haley?"

"Absolutely." I agreed with the nod of my head. "You've been like a daughter to us and we would never want you to leave."

"A daughter?" She asked timidly as she looked away.

"Of course. Sam you are a part of this family whether you want to be or not." Brooke added in with a stern voice.

"I want to." She replied proudly before returning to her break fast.

"Would you like to go with me to take Haley to the airport?" Brooke said now dropping the subject so we could enjoy our breakfast.

"You're leaving?"

"I have to go to LA for a few days and take care of a few things for the concert we are trying to have here." I replied as I placed a hand on Brooke's leg. I knew she was upset that I had to leave, even though she tries to hide it. We don't take distance apart very well, and for good cause. Every time I leave, something terrible happens.

"Yeah, I'd like to go."

"It's a plan."

"So I was watching the news this morning and I guess these two girls were drunk last night and broke into a sex store in tree hill and stole a bunch of sex toys." I froze in fear and looked over at Brooke who understood what I was thinking.

"They got them on tape and everything. Although, the girls left like two hundred dollars on the counter so I guess it wasn't stealing."

"Could you tell what the girls looked like?" I asked as my voice cracked.

"No but they did have some clothes on that looked like yo- Oh sick!" Sam yelled with her mouth full of pancakes. "No wonder you guys were so loud last night!" She said after she spit her food out into a napkin. "I don't think I can eat anymore."

"I don't think I can either." Brooke replied as she pushed her plate away.

I couldn't help but laugh at the situation which earned a glare from the both of them.

"What's so funny?" Brooke asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Brooke, we totally broke into a sex store. How is that not funny?" She paused before a smile spread against her face.

"God I really don't want to go to jail again." She replied with a laugh causing a look of bewilderment to display on Sam's face.

"There's so much I don't know about you guys!"

I shook my head with a laugh, "You don't wanna know."

* * *

Brooke's POV:

Who knew that I was going to wake up this morning and be engaged? I just never thought that it was going to happen for me. After Lucas did what he did to me, it was hard to even imagine someone being faithful to me. I just wanted someone to care about ME for once. But I guess it's always been that way- wanting to be loved. To find someone that makes your heart ache in a good way. I once said people who are supposed to be together always find their way in the end and I guess I was right. I was meant to be with Haley, I just had to find my way. She makes me whole and if I give her that same feeling, then I've accomplished the only dream I've had that's worth living.

So after a teary eyed good bye to the love of my life, we make our way over to Rachel's. I know I need to keep myself occupied to keep my mind off of her.

"So are you guys totally blissed out on each other?"

"Well let's just say this morning was- definitely kinky." I replied causing Rachel to laugh. "And we might have broken into a sex store last night." I mumbled hoping she wouldn't hear me.

"You broke into a sex store!"

"Sam- plug your ears!" I yelled at the teenager who was in the living room watching tv.

"Why? I was the one that informed you."

"Because I said so!" I retaliated back.

"Oh that won't get old." She replied sarcastically causing me to growl in frustration.

"What does she mean she informed you?" Rachel asked in curiosity.

"Well- I guess we were super drunk last night. I only remember up until getting home and I guess we had some more to drink and that's that. We broke into a sex store and got a little freaky."

"Too much details, Davis." She said with disgust.

"Whatever. If we get caught- The paparazzi will tear the story apart. Who knows what it could do to Haley's reputation which she's trying to get this big concert going." I reply with a sigh as I sink into the chair at the dining room table.

"Well screw 'em. You wanted to get a little freaky- so what?"

"I don't know I just-"

"Ow!" I froze as Rachel bent over and clutched her stomach. I jumped up out of my seat and rushed over to her.

"Hunny are you okay?"

"My- my water broke." I looked down to see the fluid around our feet before looking up at Rachel in fear.

"You're only 36 weeks." I whispered more to myself then anything.

"I know."

* * *

Big shout out to othlvr16 for the banner! I appreciate it. Also I do not own any of the quotes I borrowed from oth in this chapter (which was only two!) so don't sue me!

Othgg24: ahhh no worries! I appreciate any feedback whether it takes longer or not. Thanks so much! I'm so glad you liked the update! Hope you like this chapter too.

Omgoth23: Good! I was hoping nobody really knew the plan so im glad it really was a surprise. I agree, I wanted it to have something to do with something they did in their lives or linked them to it and I thought a game of I've never would do rather well. Thanks for the feedback!

Rain1657: You squealed! You seem like such a serious person I didn't think I could make you squeal! I give myself ten points! Thanks so much for the feedback. You know I can't wait to hear what you think about this one!

Crazyinlove2: exactly! She needed help with the proposal! Haha all is forgiven just no more booing me! I am eager to please and I try to satisfy! Okay totally cheesy but well worth it. I love their little tiffs because you know it results in make up sex! Lol. Thanks for the feedback!

thousand lies: Thanks so much for the feedback! I appreciate it!

TV crazed: I know but it's hard cus im already trying to include so many characters but I will most likely bring jack into the story. It might bring some drama though… haha. Thanks for the feedback!

Baley-fo-life: Yeah yeah yeah! I just got all crazy with writing! I think you will DEFINITELY enjoy this chapter! I took it to a whole nutha level! Awww that means so much to me! Seriously! Good the tomato truck needs to steer clear of the baley story or it just might get smudged and you wont be able to read it! Shoot I don't think its anywhere near close to being done. Thanks for the feedback!

Othlvr16: Lol! Im with you! Thanks so much for the review and the banner! I appreciate it oh so much!


	32. Up All Night

Warning: This chapter doesn't have very much baley interaction and its pretty much emotional throughout the whole thing so if your not in the mood for an emotional chapter then I suggest you wait until you are! Lol. I must have been in a weird/ emotional mood when I wrote it. On with the story!

* * *

Brooke's POV:

I'm lost in the dark. I hear my name being repeated in pain. I can't figure out where it's coming from. I glance down at my hands and there's blood all over them. My white shirt is stained in various spots from the blood. Flashing lights catch my attention and I hear a siren fill my ears. Everything is in slow motion and I want to run but I feel like I'm stuck to the floor.

"Brooke." I turn and see a spotlight on my best friend. She is laying on the floor with blood surrounding her frail body. I run as fast as I can to her but it seems as though I can never make it to her. I want to cry, I want to scream, anything. Nothing's enough.

"Brooke- Brooke Davis." My eyelids flutter open as I wake up in a cold sweat. There was a female doctor standing in front of me. I could tell she felt bad for me by the way I saw concern displayed on her face and in her eyes. "Are you here for Rachel Scott?"

"Yes ma'am." I replied as I shakily gripped the arm rest and pulled my self into a sitting position.

"We have some news." God, please let her and the baby be okay. I nod, letting her know to proceed. "She lost a lot of blood when she went into labor, which made us think she was going to miscarriage. She went into a coma from the shock to her body so we had to have surgery and remove the baby from her womb. The baby is stressed from what went on in Rachel's body but she seems to be doing pretty good. We will keep the baby under observation for the night and if there isn't any complications then tomorrow she can be released. Is the father going to be here to get her?"

"He should be here in a few hours. He's in the NBA and they had an away game." I replied with a crack of my voice. At least Penelope's doing okay but Rachel is in a coma and Nathan isn't even here.

"Okay. I think it may be better if you are the one to explain the situation to him."

"Thank you dr. I appreciate it." She gives me a warm smile before placing a hand on my shoulder and crouching down in front of me.

"You know I probably should wait until Mrs. Scott wakes up- but what the hell. Would you like to see Penelope?"

My heart fluttered at the thought of seeing my god daughter. "I'd love to." I followed her to the nursery and saw the baby girl wrapped up in a blanket, fast asleep. "Can I h-hold her?" The dr. nodded with a smile before slowly picking her up and placing her in my arms.

"Be careful, she is still very small from being born premature but she seems like a fighter."

I nodded with a laugh as tears filled my eyes, "Just like her mom." I sat down in a rocking chair as the dr. made her way out of the room.

"Your momma loves you, you know that? She's probably one of the meanest, nicest, loving bitches I know. But don't tell her I said that." I said with a small chuckle as I used my free hand to wipe away the tears.

I pull my phone out of my front pocket and decide to make my round of calls.

"Hey Luke." I whisper and I hear him sigh.

"How are they?" He asked wearily, as if he hadn't slept for months.

"The baby is doing great but her momma, not so much. She's in a coma and they are saying she will wake up if or when she wants to."

"You know Rachel- she's a fighter. It shouldn't take too long." I nod even though he can't see it.

"This baby girl is beautiful, Luke." I say with a small smile before placing a kiss on Penelope's nose.

"I bet she is. I can't wait until I can come see her."

"How's Sam doing?" I asked, remembering the reason he couldn't come up here now.

"She's a little worried. I sent her to bed along time ago but her light has been on ever since." I've noticed she writes when she needs an escape. Like how Peyton needs her music or how I sketch clothes when I need mine.

"She's fine, Luke. She's just writing."

"How do you know that? She hasn't come out once since I told her to go to bed."

"I've gotten to know her over the time that she's lived with us and I know that writing is her stress reliever."

"You're doing a great job, Brooke."

"Thanks." I whisper in return. "I'm going to try to get ahold of Nathan and see how close he is."

"Alright. Bye, Pretty girl."

* * *

Haley's POV:

"I'd say that went fairly well." Peyton said after she wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we made our way out of the building.

"Yeah. I can't believe they were so generous. Setting up the stage and providing free drinks and t shirts for the fans. I can't believe this is going to be my last concert, Peyton." She hailed our driver over before we got into the car and made our way to our next objective.

"Why does it have to be your last? You were just getting on the right track to be a freaking rockstar and now you're backing out."

I sigh as I lean back against the head rest and rub my temples. "Because I can't leave her anymore, Peyt. It's so hard for not only me but for her. It kills me every time I have to tell her I'm leaving on a trip and I see the pain in her eyes. I don't want to be the cause of that anymore."

"I guess me and Luke are just used to it, what with his book tours and well me touring with you. That's great though Haley. I'm glad you guys found your way back to each other."

A small smile spreads across my face as I nod in response, "Me too." A buzzing noise causes me to lose focus and I look down to see Brooke's face displayed on my phone. I hit answer and place the phone to my ear before greeting her. "Hey Tigger."

"Hey baby." She whispers in a raspier voice then usual. It sounded like she had been crying and that had me worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a panicky tone causing Peyton to look at me in worry.

"Oh uh- I'm just having a bad day at the office and I needed to hear your voice." I felt myself relax knowing there wasn't a disaster- at the moment.

"I'm sorry to hear that. If it makes you feel any better, we just got done with the meeting with Sunkist and we are now headed over to meet up with the artist I'm interested in, so hopefully we can get a flight out first thing in the morning."

I hear her sigh with relief and I just feel so terrible for leaving her there but I know it was just for a couple of days, "That does make me feel better."

"So are you at the office now?" I ask as I take in the scenery that passes me by as we drive to our next meeting.

"Yeah. Just dealt with a bitchy customer. Guess I let her get the best of me." Her voice got soft and I could hear the emotion behind it and I wish I could be there to hug her and tell her it would all be okay.

"How's Sam?"

"She's doing good. Staying out of trouble- at the moment." I smile at that comment, knowing we are just at the beginning of the Sam rollercoaster.

"Can I talk to her? She's at the store, right? Making up for misbehaving?"

"Oh uh no. She's at Luke's. Something about them having writing in common. I thought we should probably let her off punishment now."

"Yeah, I agree. She's been doing good. I miss you both so much."

"I oh- I miss you too baby but I got to go." The call ended and I was confused about what made her hang up in such a rush. I guess I'll have to ask when I get back.

* * *

Brooke's POV:

"Nathan!" I yelled to get his attention as I put my phone back in my purse. He rushed over to me and embraced me in a hug. I had left Penelope in her cradle to meet him at the entrance while the nurses kept an eye on her. He released his grip on me and looked for any assurance that his daughter and his wife were okay. "Sit down." I whispered causing him to nervously nod before sitting in the chair next to me.

"What happened?" He asked as tears built in his eyes. I can honestly say I have never seen Nathan cry before and seeing him like this broke me.

"Rachel and I were just talking and her water broke and there was a lot of blood. They thought she was going to miscarriage but luckily she still had a chance. She slipped into a coma so she couldn't give birth so they took her into surgery and removed Penelope from her womb." Nathan took a moment to process everything before wiping under his eyes.

"Is she gonna make it Brooke?" And there goes the water works.

"I don't know, Nate." I placed a hand on his shoulder and soothingly ran it up and down his arm. "Penelope is doing just fine but we're waiting to see if Rachel will wake up from her coma." He nodded and the tears escaped from his eyes before I pulled him into a hug.

"I can't lose her Brooke. She's all I have." I placed his head on my shoulder and ran my hand through his hair.

"No, you have that baby girl now too and you have to be strong for her!"

I felt him nod against me skin before saying, "I wanna go see her."

I nodded and we both got up before he linked our hands and I led him to the nursery.

* * *

I placed the beautiful baby girl in his hands before he sat down in the rocking chair with her. I could already see some of Nathan's and Rachel's features on the baby's face. She had Rachel's little nose and the shape of her eyes while she also had Nathan's raven black hair color and baby blue eyes. Nathan kept wiping the tears off his face as he cradled her.

"She's so tiny." He whispered as he ran his thumb over her cheek.

"She's premature, so you guys will have to keep a close eye on her." I reply as I continue watching the sleeping girl with a hand on his shoulder.

"What if she doesn't wake up, Brooke? What am I supposed to do then?" He asks, not daring to look away from his baby girl. I don't even know what I'm going to do if Rachel doesn't wake up, let alone what he is going to do.

"God forbid that ever happen but if worse comes to worst- Haley, Lucas, Peyton, all of us, we'll help you raise that little girl the way we know Rach would have wanted us to and we would be there for you one hundred percent. You're just going to have to have a little faith that it doesn't come down to that."

"Faith- The name hasn't been set on her birth certificate yet, has it?" He asks, now looking at me.

"Not yet. You and Rachel have to sign it." I reply, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion.

"I know Rachel said she wanted my name to be apart of her name but I think I figured out a more fitting name for her."

"And what would that be?" I asked with a smirk on my face for the first time all night.

"Faith Penelope Scott." He replied with a small smile. "You don't mind you middle name being used her middle name instead of her first, do you?"

"Absolutely not. She's your daughter and I think Faith Penelope Scott has a better ring to it but I think Rachel would rather have your middle name in it then not at all."

He smiled before standing up and looking at me, "You have done so much for the three of us, Brooke. I know that both Rachel and I wouldn't rather have any other name as yours." Oh lord, here comes the water works again.

"Way to make me cry, Scott." I whispered as I tried to stop the flow of my tears but it was impossible.

He let out a small chuckle as he cradled 'Faith' with one hand and hugged me with his other. "Sorry, Davis. Besides she already has my last name and that's a lot to live up to." I laughed as I lightly slapped him on the back, careful not to disturb the sleeping girl.

"Would you like to come with me and Faith to see Rachel?" He asked as he pulled his arm away from me to hold Faith with both arms.

"I think that should be a family moment. Besides I need to get back to Sam. I know she will be up all night if I don't go get her."

He nodded as he look at Faith before looking at me, "Thanks for looking over my girls for me B. Davis."

"Anytime, N. Scott." I reply before placing a kiss on his cheek and making my way out of the room.

* * *

Everyone: Okay so I honestly don't think there will be that many more chapters. Good things always come to an end right? I have to say this will probably always be my favorite story I've written. I love you guys for going through this journey with me whether you have reviewed or not. I'm thinking my next story is going to be brachel? Yay or nay? I want to give a huge shout out to othlvr16 who has made a video along with the banner to go with this story. I will have it posted on my profile shortly. Hmmm anything else? Oohhh yeah. I will most likely start just messaging you guys back with my response to your reviews via messaging. It will make it a lot easier to get these chapters up faster so I hope you guys aren't too upset. Thank you to all my loyal reviews and readers! If it wasn't for you guys I would have never taken this story or any other story as far as I have or will.

Soooo will Rachel come out of her coma or will she die and Nathan be forever devastated? And yes brooke will tell haley what happened just not until she comes back. What are your thoughts on the name change from Penelope Royal Scott to Faith Penelope Davis?

SPOILER ALERT: The person singing on the video that othlvr16 made for the story will most likely be the other singer at the concert who I'm madly in love with so I guess you guys will have to check it out.

Crazyinlove2: of course I would leave it there! It's what I do and you know you wouldn't be as interested if I didn't! do not boo me or maybe I'll just- end this story right here and now so you will never know what would have happened! Haha just kidding I could never do that. I tried to hurry I hope I didn't take too long. Haha thanks I was really nervous about that scene.

Rain1657: Yay! Good to know my writing brings out the best/worst in people! Haha. I know and I was totally terrified to write that scene because I've never taken it that far before so I'm glad you guys enjoyed it! Thanks so much for the review as usual. I wouldn't be where I am today in my writing if it wasn't for you.

TV crazed: lol I'm- glad? Thanks for the review!

Othgg24: REALLY! Best chapter so far- wow. That means everything to me because I was so nervous about writing it. And it was hard because I was trying to make it steamy/emotional/ dramatic all in one and it was a bit hard but well worth it considering I got all these amazing reviews! I hope you liked this chapter too! I know it turned out to be very emotional but that's what I had in mind when I wrote it.

Othangles: thank you so much! I appreciate it!

Omgoth23: I didn't either it just kind of happened! Haha. I guess my mind can come up with some random stuff sometimes. Haha totally! What would baley be without sam? She keeps the spark in their life! Well… we'll just have to see about the Rachel thing. Can't give anything away. Thanks for the review!

Baley-fo-life: AHAHAHA! I totally knew this was going to be your favorite what with you enjoying my baley sex scenes way to much! But I love it about you! I was sooo freaking nervous to write it that way though cus I have never taken it to that level so I am way relieved that you loved it. Ughhh you made me feel ten times better with this review! Okay but I know ur gonna be all depressed with this chapter but just for you… I will totally have a kinky sex scene for when haley gets back from her trip. Ill get it in there somehow. (no pun intended :D) luv yah too!

Justlikebrookedavis: haha I will totally have to put that in the story. Thanks for the review! Im so glad you liked it!

Othlvr16: haha yes they did! No problem. I appreciate all the stuff you've done to help me with this and I have to give you the credit! Well now that im bringing the story to an end soon. Im not too sure jack will make it in there but oh well. I hope you liked this chapter!


	33. Gravity

Brooke's POV:

I woke up the next morning as early as the visiting hours would allow me to visit Rachel and her beautiful baby. I just can't imagine what Nathan is feeling right now. If I was in his position i would feel as if I was drowning. I can't imagine Haley going into a coma after what is supposed to be one of the most special moments of your life. Rachel didn't even get to hold her as soon as she had her. She is lost in the depths of her mind and there is not a thing a I can do about it.

I walk out into the kitchen to already find Sam dressed and ready to go. I tried to give her a small smile in which she returned.

"Can we go see her now?" She asked in almost a whisper. Who knew she would get that close to all my friends after one meeting.

"Yes, hunny. Let's go." I grabbed my car keys and my purse and we headed off towards the hospital.

* * *

As we got closer to Rachel's hospital room, I felt more naseous with each foot step. I felt a hand grip mine and I looked down to see Sam holding it. She gave me that look that let me know it would be okay as we walked to the door. I stopped and took a breath before opening the door. I froze as I saw Rachel holding her baby with Nathan on the bed with her. Tears immediately fell from my eyes as I watched my best friend awake again. I sniffled causing both Rachel and Nathan to look up at me. Rachel gave me her signature grin which caused me to grin in response.

"Why don't you quit your crying and come give your best friend a hug? You're acting like I died or something." Oh typical Rachel reaction. I laugh at her awful humor before walking over and giving her a hug as I tried not to disturb the sleeping baby.

"I don't know what we would have done if we lost you." I mumbled into her shoulder as a few more tears escaped.

"Well you didn't, so don't even think like that." She whispered back before patting me on the back.

"I'm glad to see you're doing okay." Sam said, causing me to pull away from Rachel.

"Thanks, Sam. I appreciate it." Rachel replied causing me to give Sam a nod of approval.

"So we finally decided on the name together, and it's officially Penelope Faith Scott." Nathan said proudly, as he ran his fingertips over Penelope's face.

"I thought it was going to be Faith?" I asked in confusion as I took the baby from Rachel's arms.

"Well Rachel was very insistent that her name is Penelope so we both agreed on her middle name being Faith." He added with a laugh as he watched closely as I held their precious daughter.

"I wouldn't have minded if it was her middle name, Rachel. It's not even my first name." I said jokingly as I placed a soft kiss on the baby's forehead. Sam walked over to me and looked at the baby girl.

"You were the first best friend I got here. I wanted her first name, Penelope." Rachel stated, slightly annoyed.

"Okay, okay." I replied with a laugh before giving her a kiss on the cheek. My phone began vibrating so I handed the sleeping baby back to her momma.

I pulled my phone out of my back pocket, it was Haley. I answered before backing up to get a little bit of privacy.

"Hey baby." I greeted excitedly.

_"Well you seem like you are in a better mood." _The sound of her voice made me so happy.

"Yeah, I am doing a whole lot better. Where are you?"

"_Our plane just landed so I'm going to take a cab home."_

"I can come get you. I'm not too far anyways." I replied cheerfully.

_"Oh- well where are you?" _

I didn't want to explain everything over the phone, especially since I should have told her what was going on last night so I guess i'll have to play it off.

"I'll explain it when i get there. Bye baby." I replied quickly before hitting the end button.

As soon as I hung up the phone, Clay and Quinn walked into the room. "Perfect timing!" I said happily causing Quinn to raise an eyebrow. "I have to go pick Haley up from the airport and explain to her why I didn't tell her what was going on with Rachel when we talked on the phone last night."

"Oh Jesus Christ, Brooke. Do you realize how pissed she's gonna be?" Sam replied with a sigh as she punched me in the arm.

"Dammit Sam! You may be scrawny but you can still throw a punch." I yelped as I rubbed my arm.

"Quit acting like you haven't taken a hit before. I can hear what goes on in the next bedroom, you know." Sam replied with a laugh, earning a glare from the fashionista.

"First of all, no one wants to know what goes on in Brooke's bedroom. Second of all, there is a new born in here trying to sleep you know!" Rachel scolded them as she tried to cover Penelope's ear's.

"Yeah!" Nathan replied, earning a glare from Rachel.

"Wow. She really is a mom." I stated in shock. "Well anyways. I need you guys to keep Sam with you while I let Haley punish me." I kinked an eyebrow causing them all to groan.

"There's a young adult in here you know! I shouldn't have to hear these things!" Sam huffed before walking out of the room.

"You know it's not going to go down like that right?" Nathan asked with a face of disgust.

"We can only hope for the best, Scott." I replied before patting him on the shoulder. I walked over to Penelope before kissing both her and her mom on the cheek. I gave Nathan and Quinn a hug before walking out.

"Don't cause too much trouble, Sam." I stated firmly so she knew I wasn't playing around. I gave her a quick hug before exiting the hospital.

* * *

Haley's POV:

I had just picked up my luggage and was walking to the entrance on the airport to find Brooke. I could easily spot her out from the crowd. Her make up was flawless to go with her curly brown locks. She was wearing a skinny jeans with heels and a black peacoat. She looked absolutely gorgeous. I could tell she was looking for me as her eyes scanned the room. She was looking closer to my direction before she finally spotted me and a grin appeared on her face. She came running as fast as her heals would take her, causingg me to walk to meet her halfway. I let go of my bag to get prepared for what was about to happen. She launched herself at me, almost knocking me over as she hugged me.

"I missed you so much." She whispered in my ear. I ran my fingers through her hair as my other hand ran down her back before landing on her ass. I gave it a light squeeze causing her to giggle. "Looks like someone missed me too."

"You have no idea." I replied with a laugh as we let go and I held her hand and used my free one to grab my bag.

"Where's Peyton?" She asked as she scanned the room again.

"They accidently sent her bag to chicago so she is giving them her information." I replied as we began walking out of the airport. "Lucas is going to pick her up."

As we got into Brooke's car she started to look uncomfortable. She wouldn't start the car and it seemed like she wanted to tell me something.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, getting a bit worried.

She turned to me before lacing our fingers. "I need to tell you something. I really don't want you to get mad."

Oh no. This can't be good. "What is it?"

"I wasn't at work last night when we talked. I was at the emergency room." My heart began beating at a faster pace and scanned Brooke over to see if she was hurt.

"What for?"

"Rachel went into premature labor. They had to have surgery and remove the baby because Rachel was unconcsious. She was in a coma for the night and when i got back the next morning she was awake." I could see the tears forming in her eyes and it broke my heart. I grabbed her shirt and slowly pulled her towards me before placing my lips against her in a soft kiss.

After we pulled apart for air, I leaned my forehead against hers. "Is the baby okay?" I asked, a bit breathless.

"She's doing really good." Brooke replied before leaning back to look at me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked a little hurt that she had lied to me.

"Because something always bad happens when you leave and I didn't want you to worry." She replied with a huff as she looked up to keep the tears from escaping her eyes.

"Brooke." I whispered causing her to look at me. "We are getting married soon. We have to be completely honest with each other no matter how bad it is." I ran my thumb over her engagement ring causing her to look at it before looking back at me.

"I'm sorry." She replied before pulling me into a hug as she snuggled her face in the crook of my neck. I ran my hands up and down her back trying to calm her.

"I love you so much, Haley soon to be Davis." She whispered with a small laugh at the end.

"I love you too Brooke Davis."

So this is definitely not long at all but i wanted to give you guys something. I think the next chapter will be christmas eve since i didn't get to write that yet. I hope you guys aren't too upset that this was so short.


	34. Lucky Be A Lady

Okay so here's the deal. I guess i never really included Leyton's wedding so we are just going to pretend they did that whole vegas wedding thing. I am skipping forward to christmas eve and Rachel and the baby are out of the hospital. Let's say it's about a week later.

* * *

Haley's POV:

I woke up to Brooke snuggled into my side. She was fast asleep and I didn't want to disturb her so I watched her as her chest rose slighty, each time she breathed in. I can't help but wonder how we got here. From the first day we became friends, she was crying to me about how Lucas had screwed her over once again. I mean yeah, I thought she was beautiful but she was in love. How could I predict that I would fall madly in love with her. The fact that she could even love me back was mind boggling. She was boy crazy in high school, bouncing back from boyfriend to boyfriend, yet she never would stick with one for the fear of falling in love. I guess there was something about Lucas that made her get past all of those fears. Lucas, being a guy, made her fall deeply in love for him. Yet, somehow she managed to fall in love with me and I couldn't tell you how in the hell that happened. I guess i'm funny when i want to be and I would do anything for the one I love, but I never thought someone as gorgeous and amazing as her would look at me with love in their eyes. I guess I got lucky. I hope to god, that I never make a mistake like Lucas did and lose her. There's nothing I can say to explain the feeling I get when I wake up and see her smiling at me with those dimples that make my heart skip a beat. To hear her tell me she loves me is the best feeling I could ever expierience in my life. Now here we are laying in bed together, with a girl we call our daughter in the next room. I get to marry this woman. I must be dreaming.

"I've been watching you think for about three minutes straight." Her husky voice caused me to look over at her and grin. "Who's on your mind and who am I going to have to beat up to get them out of there?"

"I would never allow you to hurt yourself, Tigger." I replied slyly as I grabbed her waist and pulled her as close to me as I could.

"You're so clever." She laughed as I brushed my fingers through her hair.

"Merry christmas eve." I whispered before pressing my lips against hers in a tender kiss. I softly nibbled on her bottom lip before slipping my tongue in her mouth. Her hands slipped under my shirt and ran up my back before softly scratching. I slowly pulled away before nuzzling her neck and placing soft kisses along her jaw line.

"Merry Christmas Eve to you too, baby." She replied before letting out a soft moan as I found that sensitive spot on her neck.

I pulled back, causing her to let out a sigh, before l looked at her. "I love you so much." I whispered as I ran my thumb over her neck. Her hazel eyes gleamed with love and a smile displayed on her face. Her hair was fanned across the pillow as she laid there, looking at me.

"I love you too, Haley." She replied before reaching up and placing a hand on my cheek.

"No, Brooke. I am so in love with you, that it hurts." I felt the tears building up before they slowly slid down my cheeks. Uncertainty struck her face, causing her to sit herself up. She grabbed my legs and pulled me onto her lap.

It seemed like she was searching for something to say as I looked deep into her eyes to figure out what she was thinking. "Do you think I don't love you?" She asked as her eyebrows scrunched up and she placed her hands on my arms.

"I Just- I wonder if you really do. I know you love me but sometimes I just feel like maybe your not in love with me." I could tell she was about to argue but I shook my head before lacing our hands. "I just remember the days when we were friends and you were boy crazy and you fell so hard for Lucas and all I could think about was how beautiful you were and how much I like you and that you would never feel the same way. So I guess sometimes I think maybe you fell in love with the idea of loving me. Like I got you past the hurt and pain with Lucas and you are safe with me. I just can't understand how someone as beautiful and kind hearted could love someone like me."

"Haley, I do love you." She whispered as tears formed in her eyes. "I am so in love with you that I couldn't possibly think of wanting to even glance at someone else in the same way. You have helped me learn to love again when I thought there was no one else. I saw a future with you and I honestly can't say the same about Lucas. There was always that fear with him. I knew either he would screw it up or I would and we could never last. With you- I _knew_ we could make it through anything. Yeah I may have been boy crazy, but baby, you made me crazy for you. How could you think that i'm not in love with you, when you are the only girl to make me fall in love with them?"

I smiled before placing a soft kiss on her lips, "I guess I just needed a little reassurance."

She laughed before wiping the tears off my face before wiping her own tears away. "I will give you as much reassurance that you need."

I laid her back down on the bed, before laying on top of her. She wrapped her arms around my waist as I pressed my lips against her. Let's just say it was a morning full of making out.

* * *

Brooke's POV:

"Samantha! Breakfast is ready!" I yelled as Haley helped me set the table. Sam walked out in with her usual bed head hair and her Fall Out Boy t shirt and sweats, before sitting down at the table.

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" She asked, hopefully, causing me to nod. "Score!" She replied excitedly as I set the food on the table and we all three forked some pancakes onto our own plate. I glanced at Haley, who looked adorable with her James Morrison T shirt on and her hair was thrown up into a bun. She looked at me and I smiled at her causing her to smile back before taking another bite. I laid my hand on her thigh causing her to lace our fingers as we continued to eat our breakfast.

I honestly can't understand how Haley could question my love for her. I have never been so happy in my life until I met her. I have a family with her, and that's all I have ever wanted. I mean we are getting married for pete's sake. If that doesn't say I love you then I don't know what does. I guess everyone needs a little reassurance sometimes. I know I definitely do. Haley is just the sweetest most caring person I know. I am so lucky to have her in my life and I hope she realizes that.

"Are you going to eat, or are you going to stare at Haley the whole time?" I was brought out of my thoughts to see that they were both looking at me, causing me to blush.

"How can I not stare? She's so beautiful." I replied, causing Haley to grin.

She leaned over and kissed me before saying, "I think you're pretty good looking as well."

I laughed, "You think so?"

"Oh Tigger, I know so." She replied with a wink before I captured her lips in another kiss.

"You guys seriously need to get a room." Sam interupted our love fest before picking up her plate and putting it in the sink. "Is it okay if I go out and hang with Jack?"

"Yeah, just be back by dinner." I replied as I finished up my pancakes.

She nodded before heading to her bedroom to get ready.

I took this time to fork the last bite of my pancakes before getting up and straddling Haley's lap. She wrapped her hands around my waist and smirked before taking the bite of pancakes that I offered her. I set the fork behind me before leaning in and pressing my lips against hers in a sweet kiss. I wrapped my arms around her neck before running my fingers up her neck and through her hair as I let my tongue do some searching. I could taste the pancake and chocolate, which made the kiss even sweeter.

"I can't believe I get to marry you." I whispered, after pulling back for her. I placed my hands on her shoulders before giving her soft and slow pecks on her lips. I felt her grin agaisnt my lips on the last kiss, as she squeezed my ass. She knew it got me all hot and bothered when she did that, so I ground my center into her causing her to let out a light moan.

"You are lucky there is a young girl in the next room that is restraining me from ripping your clothes off right here." She replied huskily causing me to smirk.

"Baby, that's not lucky. That's just a restraint, because believe me when I say, I'd be doing the same thing."

"You almost ready, Sam?" We both yelled at the same time causing ourselves to laugh.

She walked out in the same T shirt on with a pair of jeans and a tamer look to her hair. "Thankfully, yes. I don't want to have to see you two, having sex on the table."

"Well you could close your eyes." Haley replied, causing me to giggle.

"Ha-_Ha _you are so funny. I'm out." She stated sarcastically, before exiting through the front door.

"So what are your plans for the day?" Haley asked as she tucked some hair behind my ear.

"Well I was going to go run some errands in a little bit. I need to pick up some groceries, so we can have something to bring to Rachel and Nathan's dinner tomorrow."

"So you mean you need to go buy pre-cooked food so we can re heat it before we going over there tomorrow?" She asked with a smirk.

"Exactly." I replied with a grin before pecking her on the lips and trying to get off her lap. She grabbed me by my hips and pulled me back down causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"Where do you think you're going? I meant it when I said I would be ripping your clothes off if she wasn't here, and would you look at that? We are all alone."

I grinned as she pushed the plates behind me out of the way, before lifting me up by my thighs and setting me down on the table. She stood between my legs as she began an assault on my neck.

She gribbed my ass as she thrust her pelvis into me, causing me to moan. "I love how you know how to get me all hot and bothered." I moaned as she thrust into me once again.

"Tigger, you haven't seen nothin' yet."

* * *

So I guess i'm just going to to the rest of christmas on then next chapter. I know you guys are waiting to see if i can stick with the writing and i promise that i am trying! thanks for all of the reviews on the last chapter!


	35. Christmas For Believers

I know I said I was going to be sticking with my writing and I also know that didn't happen. I have had some extremely bad things going on in my life that I have had to deal with but believe me when I say that I am trying to write when I can. I'll quit bugging you guys with my nonsense and continue with the story.

Haley's POV:

I was awoken with a jolt as I felt a body land on me and bounce up and down, causing the bed to bounce.

"Wake up, Haley! It's Christmas morning!" You would think that Sam would be the one that was pestering me considering she was a teenager. Of course you'd be wrong if you made that assumption, because it was most definitely the Brookie Monster.

"I don't wanna!" I grumbled before tossing her next to me and wrapping her body with my own so that she couldn't move.

"Haley!" She whined as she struggled to remove herself from my grasp, of course she failed. "Can we please get up?"

"Let's just stay in bed and snuggle." I mumbled as I nuzzled my face into the crook of her neck. She paused which confused me, considering she never gives up that easily. Soon enough I felt her lean down and press her lips into mine. I became more awake as I began kissing back and soon I felt her tongue swipe across my lower lip. I released my grasp as I pulled myself up to deepen the kiss. I ran my hand to the back of her neck as I let my tongue collide with hers. She wrapped her arms around my waist as she spread her legs so I could lay in between them. Her fingers ran through my hair causing me to sigh as I pulled back and looked at her. She smiled that signature smile that left me breathless.

"Can we get up now?" She asked like a child causing me to laugh.

"I guess we can." I replied as I rolled off her and led the way to Sam's room.

I knocked before opening the door to find Sam still fast asleep. Brooke gave me a smirk before running over and jumping on top of her.

"Merry Christmas!" She yelled causing Sam to groan in response.

"Five more minutes." She grumbled, causing Brooke to pout.

"What is with you people! It's Christmas and you guys should be more excited!" I laughed before walking over and helping Brooke off of Sam.

"I guess Sam doesn't want any presents." I said slyly causing Sam to jolt up.

"I'm up, I'm up!" She grumbled with a yawn before following us to the living room. We only decided to get each other a few gifts each but they were gifts that we knew each other wanted instead of a bunch of gifts that would get tossed aside.

Brooke and I grabbed gifts from under the tree before sitting with Sam on the couch.

"Where's Quinn?" Brooke asked as she handed Sam a gift.

"I think she stayed at Clay's beach house with him. Sam, that's from me." Sam nodded before opening an envelope and pulled out a backstage pass to my concert.

"James Morrison and Civil Twilight are opening for you?" She asked excited as she looked up at me.

"Yep, and I got you a backstage pass so you can meet them." I replied with a grin full of pride.

"Thanks, Haley!" She said excitedly before hugging me.

"This is from me." Brooke handed Sam a box with silver wrapping paper and a white bow. Sam ripped the paper off to expose an Iphone 4. "Haley and I discussed getting you a phone and you can use it as an ipod as well."

"This is the best Christmas ever!" Sam stated excitedly as she looked at her new phone. She set it down beside her before handing us an envelope.

"This is for the both of you." We weren't expecting a gift so we looked at each other in confusion before opening the envelope to find a paper inside. "I know it's not anything spectacular but I thought you guys could use a getaway." It was a paper with reservations to a nice hotel not to far from Tree Hill for a weekend.

"How did you come up with the money for this Sam?" I asked as I looked up at her.

"I had some money saved up from helping Lucas out when I went over to his house a few times." She replied as if it wasn't a big deal.

"This means a lot to us, Sam. We really appreciate it." Brooke said causing me to nod in agreement.

"It's the least I could do, considering all that you both have done for me."

"Well thank you." I said with a smile.

I reached over and got Brooke's present before handing it to her. She unwrapped it before opening a box to find a silver necklace with a locket. It had a picture of me and her on one side and her, me, and Sam on the other side.

"My mother gave that to me when I was a little girl and her mother gave it to her when she was a teenager." I stated as Brooke's eyes filled with tears.

"I can't believe you're giving it to me." She replied as I took the locket from her and placed it around her neck.

"Well it meant everything to me and now you mean everything to me. I want you to have it." She smiled as a few tears ran down her face before giving me a soft kiss.

"I'm sorry Haley. I have had my head so wrapped up in this Rachel thing that I ran out of time to get you something." Brooke said as she held my hand and I could see she thought she had disappointed me.

"You are more then enough." I replied with a smile before pecking her on the cheek before getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"To get some coffee." Thank god we have an auto start on that bad boy.

"Get me a cup? Two scoops of sugar." I nodded in response before heading into the kitchen. I poured enough into two coffee mugs before grabbing the jar of sugar. I opened it up to find a blue box. Brooke is a sneaky bitch.

"Tigger?" I yelled from the kitchen. I heard some snickering before she asked what I needed. "Why is there a box inside the sugar container?"

"Why don't you open it and find out?"

I laughed before opening the box to find a princess cut engagement ring from Tiffany's. Tears flooded my eyes as I went into the living room to find Brooke on one knee.

"Every girl wants to be proposed to. So Haley James, will you do the honor of marrying me?"

I laughed as tears streamed down my face before nodding. She got off of her knee and placed the ring on my finger.

"You didn't really think I'd forget about you, did ya?" She asked with a sly grin. I shook my head before kissing her with as much passion as I could.

"And that's my que." Sam snorted before getting up and marching to her room with her presents in tow.

"Sam! We'll be ready in about an hour to go to Rachel's for Christmas lunch." I yelled as I pulled Brooke towards the bedroom.

"Make it two hours!" Brooke yelled after me causing Sam to groan.

"You guys are disgusting!" She retaliated before slamming her door shut.

I led Brooke into the bedroom before slamming our door shut. I turned and slammed her into the door after pulling her shirt off of her. I could see lust and love in her eyes as she stared deeply into my own. I pressed my body against hers as I placed my hands on both sides of her. I pressed my lips against hers in a bruising kiss. The feel of her lips against mine and the way her nails were scratching my side as she gripped me, made me unbelievably wet. I ran my fingers through her hair before pulling it back to give me access to her neck. I nipped and licked the spot just below her ear causing her to moan out.

"You wanna know what I think when I see strangers check you out?" I asked in between kissing her neck and now rubbing her pussy through her tight black yoga pants that she likes to sleep in because I told her how good her ass looked in them.

"What do you think, baby?" She asked in raspy moans.

"I think how lucky I am that I get to be the one to take you home and not them. I get to fuck you so hard you limp after you first get up. I get to lick that pussy as much as I want and, I can put my lips on any body part of yours that I want to, because you're mine." I whispered into her ear causing her to moan out before pushing me back until I landed on the bed. She straddled my lap and ground her center into me. I rub my fingers against her center before flipping us so that I was on top. I pulled her pants all of the way off before slowly pulling her thong off. I placed quick kisses over her stomach before making my way down to her center. I ran my tongue softly along her slit causing her to shake in pleasure.

"Come on, baby! Don't get soft with me now." She mumbled as she placed her hand on the back of my head and grinded herself against my face. I licked all around her clit before softly sucking on it and nibbling it. She moaned and began thrusting herself harder into my face as she held onto my head. I took to fingers and rammed them into her causing her to scream out.

"Oh fuck! Harderrr uhhh. Ohhh shiittt! Uhhh uhhh uhh!" She moaned out loud as she met me thrust for thrust as I sucked on her clit.

I placed her legs on my shoulders as I continued to eat her out. "Cum for me, baby." I mumbled into her clit causing her to tense up.

"I'm there!" She groaned, and I could feel her walls contracting around my fingers as her thighs shook.

I continued to lick until I licked her clean. She grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me up to her. She gave me quick breathless kisses as she tried to recover. I stroked her hair as I laid next to her and watched her breath deeply.

"I fucking love you so damn much." She told me after she got her breath back. She rest her thigh on my hip as I placed my hand on her side and pulled her as close to me as I could.

"I fucking love you too." I replied with a smile before giving her a passionate kiss. I stroked her thumb against her cheek as our tongues swirled together.

"I'm so horny, I think I could cum if I barely moved against you." I said after we pulled back, causing her to give me her raspy laugh. She ran her hand down my stomach until she stuck her hand into my pants and under my panties. She ran her middle finger against my clit causing my hips to buck. She pressed really hard causing me to moan out before she started rubbing at a fast pace.

"Cum for me, my sexy fiance." It was all I needed to hear as I went into euphoria and thought I would never come down from that high. She placed kisses all over my faces as I relaxed.

"I was thinking about something for Sam." Brooke said causing me to look at her. "I got adoption papers and I think we should adopt her."

"But she'll be eighteen in a year." I replied in confusion.

"Yeah but I want to make her officially ours before that happens." She stated as she ran her hand up my back and lightly scratched it.

"I agree." I said with a nod before laying my head against the crook of her chest and listened to her heart beat. "Promise me something."

"Anything." She whispered as she laced our fingers on top of her stomach.

"Promise I'll never go a night without hearing that heartbeat."

"I promise." She replied before placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Let's do it. Let's adopt Sam."

So yeahhh.. This was all in Haley's POV. Next chapter will mostly be in Brooke's. I know I still haven't gotten to christmas lunch. I'm such a fail. I still love you guys!


	36. Author's Note

Hey guys! I know I said I was going to be updating but I just can't seem to write anything for this story. Their story is so lovey dovey right now and that's not where I'm at at all right now. Soooo…. I started a new south of nowhere story. It's called Tell Me That You Love Me. A lot of it will be based on my life right now but some of it not… work with me. Let me know what you guys think. I will always love my baley fans!


End file.
